Un pequeño cambio
by beartes
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Hiashi tuviera a Hinata con 17 años? Hinata vive la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja y el ataque del Kyuubi.¿Cómo cambiará su presencia a la época de Naruto? Amor lento. Humor absurdo.
1. Chapter 1

Kushina Uzumaki, kunoichi, 17 años de edad, andaba tranquilamente por las ajetreadas calles de Konoha. Se encontraba distraída, pensando en el tazón Ramen de Ichiraku que se iba a comer, más bien tazones. Cerca de donde estaba había un grupo de chicas cuchicheando de las ultimas novedades de Konoha

-¿Has oído las noticias del clan Hyuga?- preguntó una chica con desánimo

-Sí, es increíbe que mi Hiashi-kun se case tan temprano… Apenas he tenido ocasión de conquistarle…-contestó su amiga suspirando.

-¡NO PUEDE SEEER!-exclamó una muy alterada Kushina

-Lo sabemos, son siempre los mejores los que caen primero-Dijo otra con empatía

-SE ME HA OLVIDADO TODO EL DINERO PARA MI RAMEEEEN- Tras la confesión de la kunoichi, todo el grupito de cotillas se cayó al suelo de la impresión. -¿y a estas qué les pasa?-continuó Kushina tras verlas despatarradas en el suelo-NO; debo de pensar en maneras de conseguir mi ramen….¡Ya sé! Le pediré dinero a alguien. Veamos, Minato-kun siempre me invita pero ahora esta de misión con ese pervertido al que llama sensei…Sakumo-sensei estará cuidando a su hijo… ¡¿por qué no les gusta el ramen a los bebés de tres meses?! Bien, eso me deja con Fugaku, no demasiado tacaño, son unas ratas estos Uchihas…y con Hiashi...también es tacaño, pero muy orgulloso…Si, puedo usar eso en mi favor…

Y con una sonrisa zorruna, Kushina se dirigió a los territorios del clan de ojos blancos para conseguir su ramen. Cabe destacar que su casa, con cartera incluida, estaba más cerca. Al llegar a las puertas de la mansión Hyuga se encontró con una gran boda tradicional pero no le dio demasiada importancia, alegando que "Estos cretinos arrogantes nunca pierden la oportunidad para mostrar su riqueza.. Y YO AQUÍ SIN PODER COMER NI UN BOL DE RAMEEEEEEN DATTEBANNE." Sin más miramientos Kushina irrumpió en la sala principal gritando

-HIASHI HYUGA, VAYAMOS A COMER RAMEN, por los viejos tiempos…-el volumen de voz de la alocada pelirroja fue disminuyendo al ver la congregación de gente que se encontraba en la sala, mirándola atónita. –Acaso…¿Habeis montado una fiesta sin avisarme?-preguntó confundida. Hiashi, sereno como siempre, no vaya a ser que el hecho de que tu compañera genin con la que no hablas desde hace meses irrumpiera el día de tu boda mandando todo formalismo a la mierda y exigiendo que le compraras dios sabe cuánto ramen, porque sí Hiashi había visto su "infalible" plan desde que abrió la boca, perturbara la serenidad Hyuga, bajó del estrado con su, ahora esposa, de la mano y dijo:

-Felicitame compañera, que soy hombre casado

-¿CASADO? ¿Cuándo? ¿No me invitas a la boda, cretino? ¿¡DÓNDE ESTA LA EDUCACIÓN? OH DIOS MÍO, SI HASTA UN "soy educado hasta para insultar" HYUGA NO INVITA A SU MEJOR AMIGA, COMPAÑERA DESDE LA INFANCIA, A SU GRAN BODA ¡PERO SI HASTA FUGAKU ESTÁ AQUÍ!

-Kushina-san – le interrumpió el novio- no hay ramen en el catering

-Ah, en ese caso. ¿Felicidades? a todo esto, ¿quién es la novia y que haces del brazo de Hiroki?-Una gotita apareció en la nuca de los presentes

-Uzumaki-san, yo soy la novia- Respondió Hiroki.

-EEEHHH, pero si tú eres tan dulce… y tímida… y amable…y adorable…y Hiashi es….es…es…un trozo de hielo, sin expresiones-una vena se empieza a hinchar en el temple de dicho hombre- sin emociones incluso, incapaz de hacer nada por los demás, ególatra, orgulloso,…

-Kushina-chan- Irrumpió un hombre con el pelo blanco recogido en una coleta baja y un bebe en los brazos- creo que ya es suficiente…-Se quedó quieto al ver como a Kushina se le abrían los ojos al ver al bebé en sus brazos-Por favor, que no duela, que no duela-pensó asustado al ver el brillo de los ojos de la kunoichi

-KAKASHI-CHAAAAAAAN- gritó la pelirroja tras tirarse hacia el bebé que la miro con pereza. Sakumo fue volando hasta el final de la sala para encontrarse con la pared y tras un sonoro crack fue deslizándose hacia el suelo. Kushina, sin inmutarse lo más mínimo, empezó a frotar su mejilla con la del pequeño bebé, que tras lanzarle una mirada asesina por herir a su papito comenzó a tirarla del pelo.

-AHHH bebé del demonio no me tires que duele, duele mucho-dijo Kushina con lagrimitas en sus ojitos.

-YA BASTA-gritó Hiashi- Kushina-san retírese de los territorios Hyuga rápidamente o me veré forzado a usar la fuerza

-OOOOHH pero si seguro que antes de mi llegada esta boda era un aburrimiento- dijo, ganando movimientos afirmativos de algunos invitados, que se quedaron inmóviles tras la mirada asesina Hyuga 2.0. –Además, ¿cómo es que te casas tan pronto? Si apenas tenemos los diecisiete…a no ser que…¡OH DIOS MÍO! HIASHI HYUGA PERVERTIDO, HAS DEJADO EMBARAZADA A LA POBRE - Exclamó señalándole

-EEEEEP-Y tras un sonoro ¡Bum! Hiroki se calló desmayada en el suelo. Hiashi sólo suspiro y cogió a su esposa pensando- "Adiós a mi boda tranquila y apropiada para el futuro líder del clan, que dirá el consejo…No creo que crean a Kushina, después de todo dice muchas cosas parecidas aunque esta vez…maldita seais hormonas"

_Siete meses después…._

-¡LO SABÍA!


	2. Chapter 2

_Nueve años después_

Hinata Hyuga se dirigía a la academia, caminaba con la vista baja y los hombros hundidos, algo inusual en alguien de su clan. De hecho Hinata era considerada la fracasada del clan por ser débil en su estilo de lucha, el puño suave. Dicho clan era caracterizado por su orgullo, su estilo de lucha y la capacidad de ocultar sus verdaderas emociones. Hinata carecía de confianza, lo que le hacía dudar demasiado en el puño suave provocando la decepción de su padre y el desprecio del clan que no hacía nada más que empeorar el problema. Además, Hinata era un alma gentil, que siempre estaba buscando ayudar a los demás haciendo tareas que otros considerarían impropias de un Hyuga, más aún de la heredera.

Finalmente Hinata llegó a clase, donde había un gran alboroto. Silenciosamente se abrió camino hacia el fondo de la sala, hacia su pupitre. Si había algo que le gustaba a Hinata era observar, al ser muy tímida para hacer amigos se dedicaba a mirar a los demás y analizarles. Le gustaba predecir el comportamiento de los demás, y casi siempre acertaba en sus predicciones, lo que no siempre era bueno. La pequeña Hinata adoraba la academia, aquí nadie la vigilaba constantemente, en busca de un error, por más pequeño que fuera (los profesores no tenían comparación a su clan); podía ser simplemente Hinata, la chica rara y antisocial y no el fracaso de los Hyuga.

En esta clase en particular había varios bichos raros, como ella. Primero estaba Maito Gai, que era pésimo en ninjutsu, genjutsu, pero que tenía potencial en taijutsu. Gai era un niño…extravagante, y una fuente de inspiración para Hinata. Si Gai quería, y podía, ser un ninja fuerte para Konoha aún teniendo la sola opción del Taijutsu, ¿quién era ella para rendirse?. Sin embargo no era Gai la persona favorita d Hinata para admirar desde lejos, como a ella le gustaba decir: era Obito Uchiha, un fracaso como ella para su clan, pero a pesar de la decepcion que cargaba sobre sus hombros, el no se deprimía, como ella; no se rendía, como ella; no se encerraba en sí mismo, ni era incapaz de establecer una conversación sin tartamudear veinte veces, ni le daba miedo decir las cosas, ni se dejaba humillar, aunque le humillaran constantemente. Obito Uchiha era alguien diferente, único, que a pesar de sólo recibir palabras duras y humillaciones, se levanta con una sonrisa y alegra el día a quien se encuentre; ayudando a quien lo necesite, lo que suele hacerle llegar tarde a todo.

Justamente en ese momento entra por la puerta, tarde como siempre y tras la bronca del sensei, intenta sonreir y se pone sus gafas naranjas sobre los ojos, afirmando que se le ha metido algo en el ojo y que son muy sensibles, pero nadie le cree, al fin y al cabo es el llorón de la clase. Se sienta en el medio, al lado de Rin y mira expectante al sensei, es más todos están mirando al sensei….HInata abre los ojos sorprendida ¡Cómo se le ha podido olvidar! Hoy es el día de las asignaciones de los equipos genin.

-Muy bien como ya estáis todos aquí-comienza el sensei, mirando a Obito significativamente lo que le hace sonrojarse y rascarse la nuca, avergonzado, mientras el resto de la clase ríe-Vamos a comenzar a asignar los equipos.

-El equipo 1 consistirá de Yuhi Kurenai, Sarutoi Asuma y Maito Gai. Su sensei será Morino Ibiki.

Equipo dos: Shiranui Genma, Hyuga Hinata y Tsubaraki Namui sensei: Uzumaki Kushina

Equipo tres: Yanosuke Rin, Obito Uchiha y Kakashi Hatake. Sensei: Namikaze Minato.

Equipo cuatro…

Mientras el sensei seguía nombrando equipos Hinata estaba pensando profundamente. "_Kakashi Hatake, me suena el nombre, creo que era el genio que se graduó hace dos años, recuerdo como todas las niñas de la academia le perseguían y salía despavorido…recuerdo que siempre me miraba mal cuando me reía, pero no podía evitarlo era tan gracioso verlo tan alterado cuando solía poner esa cara de aburrimiento y sueño…pero cambio cuando empezó a ponerse una máscara, se distanció de todos y sólo entrenaba…se graduó días después…"_ Los pensamientos de Hinata fueron interrumpidos cuando lo que parecía un huracán rojo se coló por la ventana y tiró al sensei contra la puerta, que estaba abierta. Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar mientras que el huracán se revelaba como una mujer, que se le hacía familiar a Hinata.

-Kushina Uzumaki a vuestro servicio-Dijo la extraña pero hermosa mujer como si nada- Equipo…esto..equipo…emm…Bueno EQUIPO KUSHINA; SEGUIGME- tras eso se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta murmurando- Matemáticas tenían que ser, estúpidos números, pensé que me habría librado de ellos al salir de este lugar, estúpida academia- y el equipo 2 la siguió con los ojos muy abiertos. Genma portaba una sonrisa incrédula, _que graciosa es nuestra sensei_; Mientras que Namui estaba algo dubitativo _no parece tomarse nada en serio, y ¿matemáticas? Si sólo es un simple 2, UN DOS_; e Hinata estaba pensativa _La conozco de algo, de eso estoy segura pero, ¡de qué?_. Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta se encontraron con un rubio con ojos azules mirando a su sensei entretenido acomapañado por un niño de su edad, con el peinado más raro que Hinata había visto en su vida (Y eso que había ido tres años a la academia con Gai, y su propio corte de pelo largo con flequillo por adelante y corto por detrás, no era algo que se viera todos los días.

-Minato-kun, veo que te traes a Kakashi-CHAN contigo-A lo que el niño con el pelo raro la mataba con la mirada _¡Yo conozco esa mirada asesina! _Pensó Hinata-Espera un momento…Sí tú estás aquí…eso significa que también eres sensei…¡CÓMO NO ME LO HAS DICHO!

-Kushina-chan-la interrumpió Minato con una gotita en la nuca- si te lo dije, ¿recuerdas? Incluso me retaste a una competición para ver quién era el mejor sensei…

-Bueno, de momento ya es más graciosa que tú-dijo Genma

-Hacer gracias no es el camino del shinobi-Contestó Kakashi

-Si no tienes sentido del humor no es mi problema- Replicó airado Genma

-Entonces no veo motivos por los que mi actitud te moleste- Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa Kakashi

-Bueno, basta ya. Vamos a…

-NOOOO Minato-kun ¿qué haces? Si ahora estaban en la parte buena- Tras la contestación de su sensei Hinata no pudo sino reírse, reírse como no se había reído hace mucho tiempo. Todo el mundo se giró a verla, algunos anonadados, como sus compañeros, Kakashi la miró, la reconoció y volvió a lo suyo, mientras que a Kushina le brillaron los ojos al verla tan inocente riéndose esa risita aguda con la boca tapada por la mano

-¡QUÉ ADORABLEEE!-Exclamó la pelirroja mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la de una muy roja Hinata- QUE SUERTE HE TENIDO, ME HA TOCADO LA ACHUCHABLE

-¡OI!¿Y nosotros qué?-exclamó un indignado pero divertido Genma

-Tú sigue discutiendo con Kakashi-CHAN, que era divertido-ordenó Kushina, sin soltar a una muy roja y mareada Hyuga- Un momento, ¿no tendría que tener tres adorables niñitos para esclavizar, digo enseñar? ¿Dónde está el tercero?

-Llevo aquí todo el rato…-contestó un para nada alegre Namui- Pero estoy pensando en ir al Hokage a que me cambie de equipo

-¿P-por qué-e? N-no s-so-somos de t-tu agrado –Preguntó Hinata nada más escapar del agarre de Kushina- A m-mi me gu-gustaría se-er t-tu a-amiga

Samui se quedo mirándola fijamente, tras lo que Hinata se removió incomoda, Kushina tenía ese brillo en los ojos otra vez, Minato estaba listo para detenerla por si pasaba lo peor y Genma tenía una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro _H-habla_ pensaba asombrado. A Kakashi le era indiferente, así que se fue a entrenar, luego ya le buscaría Minatp

-A mi también me gustaría ser su amigo, Hinata-san-Dijo Samui –Sin embargo no creo que nuestra sensei sea apta para el puesto-Un aura oscura comenzaba a rodear a Kushina- Para mepezar no sabía ni que equipo éramos. El dos. Luego anima una pelea entre su nuevo alumno y Hatake Kakashi, que por lo que recuerdo, se graduó pronto debido a su capacidad superior a la nuestra-El pelo de Kushina empezó a separarse en nueve trozos, que se perecían a colas de zorro por alguna razón-Y finalmente no se da cuenta que estoy aquí, aún siendo un genin incapaz de camuflar mi chakra con mis conocimientos actuales y ella una jounin de la hoja

-¡BASTA YA NIÑO INSOLENTE!-Gritó Kushina al mismo tiempo que le pegaba un puñetazo en la cabeza dejándole semiinconsciente en el suelo.-Ahora tú el graciosillo, cógelo y sígueme- Y murmurando sobre sabelotodos cretinos que se creían de lo mejorcito dattebane, subió a toda prisa por las escaleras, dejando atrás a un Minato con una gotita en la nunca y una sonrisita divertida en el rostro y a dos genin recíen graduados que intentaban cargar con otro genin por las escaleras.

_Un rato después.._

Tras caerse varias veces escaleras abajo y tener que volver a subirlas todas los tres genins llegaron a la azotea donde se encontraron con su sensei totalmente relajada disfrutando del sol

-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? Bueno, da igual.-Dijo ignorando las miradas indignadas de sus estudiantes- Según el protocolo a seguir ahora tendrías que decirme tus gustos y aficiones para conocernos un poco más y crear lazos blah, blah, blah. Yo empiezo

-Mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki, dattebane. Me gusta el ramen, no me gusta los tres minutos que hay que esperar a que se haga un tazon de ramen instantaeo. Mis aficiones son entrenar y comer ramen- se quedó ensimismada un rato- Y mi sueño es, aparte de tener ramen infinito, vencer a Minato-kun y demostrarle que las kunoichis son tan o más fuertes que los shinobis-Dijo alzando el puño al aire. Genma contuvo una caracajada, escéptico- Bien, graciosillo tu vas el siguiente

-Mi nombre es Genma Shiranui. Me gustan muchas cosas, no me gustan la gente sin sentido del humor y mi sueño es ser un shinobi fuerte, supongo, nunca he pensado en ello…Ah sí mis aficiones son las bromas y…Ya esta-Al decir la palabra bromas un brillo algo malvado apareció en los ojos de la sensei, pero sólo Hinata lo notó y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna

-Muy bien, sabelotodo insoportable, te toca

-Mi nombre es Namui Tsubaraki. Mis gustos no tienen importancia porque en realidad no os interesan. Mi sueño es irrelevante en cuanto que no os afecta y mis aficiones no interferirán en mi entrenamiento ninja por lo que no veo necesario mencionarlas- Finalizó Namui llevándose miradas incrédulas

-Muy bieeeeen…Me ha tocado un rarito de narices-dijo murmurando para sí, aunque la escucharon igual- ACHUCHABLEEEE TE TOCA, DATTEBANE

-M-me llamo H-hina-hina-a-hinata Hyuu-Hyug-Hyuga-dijo, nerviosa por la atención que estaba sobre ella.

-Hinata-san-La interrumpió Namui- Relajate, imagina que estas sola, no hay nadie para jugarte aquí arriba

-Gr-gracias S-samui-san-le contestó Hinata. _¿Acaso soy tan fácil de leer? Tranquila, Hinata. No pasa nada, nadie te va a juzgar estas sola, frente al espejo, ensayando tu presentación._ Respiró hondo y continuó.-Soy Hinata Hyuga, me gusta, bueno no hago muchas cosas que me gusten, pero me gusta el bosque porque huele a lluvia, a risas, a vida, a libertad. No me gustan las humillaciones ni las injusticias y mi sueño es ser una heredera apropiada para mi clan. Mi aficiones son entrenar, supon-supongo- Tartamudeo lo último debido que al abrir los ojos se encontró tres pares de ojos mirándola fijamente. Se sonrojó como un tomate, literalmente, y se desmayó.

-Vosotros dos podéis ir a casa. Mañana quedamos en los campos de entrenamiento dos a las 8:30.-Dijo Kushina tras una larga pausa "_Me parece que estos tres tienen más potencial del que se aprecia a simple vista. Minato-kun te venceré, mis nuevos estudiantes van a barrer el suelo con lo que sea que tengas preparado…" _Pensó Kushina con una expresión determinada en la cara

_Mientras tanto…En otro lugar de Konoha_

-NOOOOO SENSEI TE LO DIRÉ TODO. MI NOMBRE ES GAI MAITO. ME GUSTA LOS SPANDEX VERDES Y LOS CALENTADORES-PESAS NARANJAS….

-…No he empezado con la interrogación…

-Es muy susceptible Sensei

-MI SUEÑO ES ENCONTRAR A MI ÚNICO RIVAL Y VENCERLE

-…Debía de haber estudiado derecho como me decía mi madre

-PARA SER LA GRAN BESTIA VERDE DE….


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata se despierta, encontrándose con una mirada violeta muy cerca, sobresaltada da un respingo y con un sonoro EEEEP Kushina se aleja de ella, con risa en los ojos.

-PERO QUE ADORABLE Y ACHUCHABLE EREEEES- Exclama emocionada. Hinata se pone blanca al imaginar lo que va a hacer su sensei a continuación y asustada, empieza a huir de su abrazo

-NO TE VAYAAAAS DATTEBANE –Dice Kushina divertida yendo tras de ella. Las dos kunoichis se persiguen por toda Konoha una tartamudeando suaves disculpas y la otra gritando cosas como "CON QUE CON ESAS TENEMOS" "DE MI NO TE ESCAPAS DATTEBANE". Finalmente después de derribar al menos tres puestos de fruta y verduras en el mercado Kushina alcanza a Hinata y la frota contra su mejilla.

-jajajajajjajajajajjajajajajajajja Ha sido muy divertido jajajaj me parece que nos vamos a llevar muy bien- Decía como si nada "_¿Divertido? Pero si hemos destrozado medio mercado…" _pensaba una muy roja Hinata. –Bueno, después de tanto ejercicio me apetece un buen tazón de ramen. ¡Ichiraku, espérame! – Y sin más preámbulo sale despedida hacia el puesto de ramen llevando en volandas a Hinata, que se estaba empezando a poner verde del mareo.

-YA HEMOS LLEGADO- Gritó kushina.- Hinata a ti te gusta el ramen, ¿no?

-Nu-nunca l-lo he pro-provado- tartamudeó

-UNA VIDA SIN RAMEN NO ES VIDAA- Dijo Kushina con lagrimas corriéndole las mejillas- Como has sobrevivido tanto tiempo no lo sé, pero como que me llamo Kushina Uzumaki que no pasa un segundo más sin que lo hayas comido- Y tras tan conmovedor discurso Hinata y Kushina se adentraron al puesto de ramen. –TEEEEUCHIII, dos boles de miso ramen

-Marchando- contestó el cocinero. Mientras que nuestras dos protagonistas se sentabas cuatro personas más entraron al puesto. Un hombre rubio y tres niños, uno con sus gafas naranjas sobre los ojos y una gran sonrisa en la boca, otro con una expresión indiferente y aburrida y la última, una chica castaña con unas marcas moradas en las mejillas y una sonrisa tímida que miraba de reojo al chico aburrido y se sonrojaba.

-Kushina-chan, me alegra verte-Saludó Minato- Quiero que conozcas a alguien. Estos son Obito, Rin y Kakashi, aunque a Kakashi ya lo conocías…Bueno son mi equipo genin.- Kushina les miró fijamente como buscando puntos débiles y poniendo nerviosos a Obito y Rin. Pasó un rato y el de las gafas, cansado, la señala y grita:

-DEJA DE MIRARME, NI QUE NUNCA HUBIERAS VISTO A UN GENIN. Ya sé que soy muy guapo pero lo nuestro no va a poder ser, la diferencia de edad es insalvable- Dijo cogiéndole las manos. A Kushina le empezó a rodear un aura oscura y seguramente hubiera mandado al pobre Obito a la otra vida si no fuera por una risa que provoco que todos se giraran a ver a la causante, Hinata.

-PERO QUE ADORABLEEE- Gritó Kushina frotando sus mejillas como un gato. A todos les apareció una gotita tras la nuca, menos a Kakashi que le daba igual.

-No tengo tiempo para estupideces, tengo que estrenar- Dijo el enmascarado. Obito y Kushina le miraron con cara de "y a éste, ¿qué mosca le ha picado?" mientras que Rin le miraba con tristeza y Minato con comprensión en la mirada

-T-tienes ra-razón, d-debo s-ser más fu-fuerte – Dijo Hinata, lo que le llevó las miradas sorprendidas de todos y roja como un tomate continúo- N-no es-es que n-no me lo ha-haya pasado bi-bien- dijo agitando las manos como disculpa, nerviosa- P-pero te-tengo qu-que entrenar p-para cu-cumplir m-mi su-sueño. Hasta ma-mañana sensei- hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo avergonzada del puesto de ramen hacia los campos de entrenamiento.

-Mira que es rara…-Comentó Obito ganándose un coscorrón en la cabeza, marca Uzumaki.

-Lo que sea. Ja despidió Kakashi. Tras un largo rato de silencio

-Aquí esta su ramen Kushina-chan- Dijo Teuchi.

-NOOOOOOOOO, no he podido cumplir mi promesa- dijo una desilusionada Kushina

-Vamos, seguro que no es para tanto- La intentó consolar Minato

-Ahora Hinata-chan pasará otro día sin probar el ramen-Se quejó, provocando que tdos los presentes se cayeran de la impresión- Pero no me rendiré-dijo con el puño en alto- Además, eso significa dos tazones para mí. Minato-kuuuun-dijo con expresión de cachorrito- Pagabas tú ¿No es cierto?

-¿YO? Pero si yo no he…-se cayó al ver la expresión de Kushina- Esta bien…- dijo derrotado

-SIIIIII, TEUCHI OTROS 5 MISO RAMEN

-Marchando

-Ay, que bonito es el amor-suspiró Rin

-Eso no es amor Rin-chan, eso es nuestros sensei con la correa bien corta- Le contestó muy convencido Obito, lo que causo que los dos adultos tuvieran sus mejillas cubiertas por un sonrojo

-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO PILTRAFA?!

_Algún tiempo después…_

Los campos de entrenamiento 2 eran estándar, tres postes en circulo de un claro entre el bosque que rodeaba Konoha. Era una mañana como cualquier otra la brisa movía las hojas, el Sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y Kushina Uzumaki pegaba una paliza, entrenaba, a su equipo genin.

-Seeeeeensei un descanso por favooor- decía un agotado Genma

-Secundo la opinión de mi compañero. – dijo Namui-

-No vamos a volvernos más fuertes si morimos de cansancio sensei- continuó Genma

-P-podemos d-descansar e i-ir a co-comer ra-amen-dijo hinata jugando con sus dedos "_RAMEN" _pensó Kushina

-De acuerdo equipo. Pero después de una hora volvemos a entrenar- Declaró Kushina.

El equipo 2 se encontraba en el puesto de ramen, donde era normal encontrarles. Genma y Kushina discutían y bromeaban mientras que Hinata les observaba divertida con sus ocurrencias y Namui comía su ramen, ajeno a todo.

-Cállate, que no eres más que un principiante en esto de las bromas

-Pues seré un principiante pero aún así soy mejor que tú

-No te creas, por lo que me cuentas tus bromas son muy penosas, me río a la fuerza por no verte llorar, sensiblón

-NO SOY UN SENSIBLÓN SENSEI INMADURA

-SENSIBLOOOON

-NO

-SI

-NO

-SI

-NO

-NO

-SI

-¡TE PILLÉ! Ahora admite que no eres rival para mí- Dijo triunfalmente Kushina a un deprimido Genma. Éste solo refunfuñó en repuesta.

-Sensei, ya que estamos hablando de rivalidades…¿Cuándo vamos a enfrertarmos con el equipo Minato? .- preguntó Namui con curiosidad

-¿Qué? Seeeenseeei no nos habías dicho nada de un combatee- Acusó Obito, nada más escucharlo y es que el equipo Minato había entrado al puesto de ramen durante la discusión de Genma y Kushina

-Pues… es una historia muy larga…-Dijo Minato rascándose la nuca avergonzado

-¿No confías en nosotros Minato-sensei?- Contestó Obito con lagrimas en sus ojos y expresión de cachorrito- Y yo aquí como un tonto, pensando que te importábamos- A Rin le aparece una gotita en la nuca, acostumbrada a los dramas de Obito, Kushin le mira con un nuevo respeto, Hinata le mira preocupada y Namui y Kakashi son inmunes a los ojitos Uchiha

-No, no es eso en absoluto- Le consoló preocupado Minato.- Soy muy importantes para mí, nunca dudes eso- Dijo mientras le reovía el pelo en un gesto cariñoso

-Chiiist el de gafas- le susurró Kushina aunque la escucharon todos prefectamente- Ese es un buen truco, hasta has conseguido las lágrimas, tienes que enseñarme nunca me salen

-Es muy fácil- le contestó también susurrando y poniéndose una mano para taparse la boca- Yo imagino cosas muy tristes, como gatitos muertos y cosas así. Es infalible

-Gracias, gracias, gracias. Pero ahora verás como se consigue comer gratis. Jejejejej no he pagado por una comida desde que llegue a la pubertad, estate atento- Y se gira hacia Minato quien piensa "_¿Acaso me ve cara de estúpido o algo?-_Minato-kuuun ¿no vais a pedir ramen? – Luego mira fijamente a su equipo que le responde con una mirada carente de expresión hasta que Hinata y Genma suspiran y se giran hacia el rubio

-¿Qu-quereis co-comer con no-nosotros?- Empieza Hinata juntando los dedos con timidez

-Si, ya que estais aquí creemos lazos y blah blah que será divertido- Dice con una sonrisa falsa Genma

-Es bastante obvio que vienen a comer aquí, y sería maleducado sentarse en otro lado. ¿Por qué? Porque habéis entrado a un puesto donde sólo se sirve comida, con la idea de encontraros con nosotros, o al menos con nuestra sensei- Dice Namui lo que causa un sonrojo en las mejillas de los jounin y risita en Rin, Hinata y Obito. A Kakashi le da igual y Genma guarda a información para meterse con su sensei en un futuro- con lo cual la única conclusión lógica es que comaís con nosotros

-Esto… de acuerdo comeremos con vosotros –Contesta Minato. Despues de un rato en el que al equipo Kushina ya le han servido, porque llegaron antes

-Bueno, pues aquí nos despedimos, haremos esa competición uno de estos días –Dice Kushina y se va con su equipo

- Claro, hasta luego.- Dice Minato.

-EEEEEEH PERO SI NO HAN PAGADO- Exclama después de un rato Obito

_En los campos de entrenamiento…_

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, qué buena ha sido esa sensei- Dice Genma a Kushina destornillandose de la risa

-Gracias, gracias- Dice la aludida haciendo una reverencia.- Bueno, pasando a temas mas importantes mañana tendremos nuestra primera misión, así que preparaos. Esta tarde la teneis libre para descansad.

-¿M-misión? – Pregunta Hinata asustada.- P-pe-pero y-yo n-no es-estoy pre-preparada pa-ra un-una mi-misión – tartamudea alterada

-Genma, Samui, idos a casa. Tengo que hablar de un asunto con Hinata- Sentencia Kushina. Tras quedarse solas Kushina se pone a la altura de la Hyuga y le dice- Hinata, mírame- la aludida alza la vista un poco- Tú eres capaz de todo lo que propongas. Tal vez no sea a la primera ni a la segunda, pero eso no es lo más importante. Lo que importa es que trabajes duro y nunca te rindas, dattebane- Hinata abrió mucho los ojos y empieza a llorar silenciosamente- Shhh no llores- Y abraza a Hinata como una madre

-Y-yo….N-nun-nunca na-nadie….de-desde qu-que ok-oka-san….-Sollozaba la niña de nueve años. Cuando por fin se calmó Kushina la soltó y comenzaron a andar hacia el distrito Hyuga.-Go-gomen-nasai Kushina-sensei..

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué te disculpas? – Dijo Kushina confundida

-P-porque p-por s-ser t-ta-tan de-debil- Le contestó cabizbaja

-Hinata-chan, si tú no eres débil…Aunque si bastante callada…¿No será que no te gusto? Hinata-chaaaan yo te gusto ¿verdad?- Dijo Kushina con ojitos de cachorrito Uzumaki, versión mejorada ¡Ahora con lágrimas de verdad! Hinata se rió de las tonterías de sus sensei

-Sí me gustas mucho sensei, siempre consigues que me ría-

-HAS HABLADO SIN TARTAMUDEAR-Gritó Kushina señalándola con una sonrisa enorme

-¿qu-qué? Y-yo …

-Hinata-sama – Interrumpió un Hyuga alto, con el pelo largo y moreno – No se quede en la puerta. O entra o se queda fuera

-Hiashi, ya ni saludas- Habló Kushina

-Soy Hizashi

-Hiashi, lo que he dicho

-No, Hizashi

-Oye Hiashi te estarás quedando sordo porque he dicho bien tu nombre

-En Hizashi, no Hiashi

-Mira, nunca he tenido mucha paciencia asi que deja de jugar a los nombrecitos

-Ku-kushina-sensei-le interrumpió Hinata- El es m-mi tío Hizashi-ojisan, es e-el he-hermano ge-gemelo d-de ou-outosan

-¡¿EEEEEH?! Pues haberlo dicho hombre.- Hizashi empieza a tener un tic en el ojo- Bueno en ese caso Hizashi, gemelo de Hiashi, no Hiashi , pero sois muy parecidos….- El tic se hace más pronunciado- ¿Está tu hermano?.- Hizashi respiró hondo para tranquilizarse antes de conestar

-Sí, mi hermano esta. Hinata-sama, acompañala con tu padre

-S-sí ojisan.

Hinata y Kushina entran en la mansión Hyuga. Caminaban en silencio. La primera iba nerviosa por ver a su padre y su mirada decepcionada y la segunda pensativa

-Hinata-chan-Comenzó Kushina- Si Hiashi es tu padre… ¿Eso significa que Hiroki-chan era tu madre no?

-S-sí p-pero okasan mu-murió ha-hace tres años

-Yo también perdí a mi madre cuando era muy pequeña… ¿Sabías que yo estuve en su boda? Que recuerdos…

-Y-ya He-hemos lle-llegado sensei-Dijo Hinata.- Outosan t-tienes vi-visita

-Que pase.-Se escuchó tras la puerta. Kushina cruzó el umbral e Hinata cerro la puerta detrás de ella, quedándose cera porque quería que le contara sobre la boda de sus padres, ya que Hiashi nunca hablaba de su okasan. Por ser unas puertas tan finas podía escuchar perfectamente la conversación entre su padre y su sensei

-Hiashi, cuanto tiempo- Distinguió la voz de Kushina

-Kushina-san ¿Qué se le ofrece?- Su padre

-En serio, entre Fugaku y tú no se como sobreviví a mis días de genin

-¿Vienes a recordar? Porque soy un hombre muy ocupado y te agradecerí que me dejaras trabajar, un clan no se dirije por sí solo. Buenas tardes

-Vengo a hablar de Hinata-chan.

-¿Qué ha hecho ahora?- Se escuchó un suspiró cansado.- Si ha roto algo deje la factura sobre la mesa. No se como pretende ser alguien competente si rompe todo lo que toca

-¿Qué? No, no es eso. Soy su maestra jounin. Venía a hablar para evitar problemas con los entrenamientos. Ya sabes, siendo una Hyuga tendrá que practicar el puño suave ¿no?

-La dejo bajo tu tutela. De todas formas nunca ha sabido hacer un Jyuken competente y eso a sus nueve años es una vergüenza para el clan. Llévatela

-¿Cómo? Pero si es tu hija, como puedes decir esas cosas de ella.- Kushina empezó a alzar la voz- Normal que no tenga confianza en sí misma por como la tratas. ¡El que sí es una vergüenza eres tu como padre!- Y tras un portazo Kushina salió para encontrarse con Hinata con los ojos abiertos y lágrimas silenciosas recorriéndole las mejillas. –Hinata….¿Has escuchado todo?-A lo que hinata movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, asintiendo, todavía sin hacer ni un sonido

-N-n-no….Ha-hac-hacía…fa-fal-falta…q-qu-que…m-me d-de-def-defendieras- Dijo entre sollozos silenciosos.- A-ar-arigato…sensei-Y ofreció una sonrisa genuina, pero triste y rota a Kushina. Ésta sólo pudo apretar los puños con impotencia.

-Hinata- La dijo, por una vez seria.- te prometo que te voy a convertir en una kunoichi tan fuerte que dejaras a todos los prepotentes Hyuga en la sombra ¿De acuerdo? Así que recuerda lo que te he dicho y no te rindas. Yo ya estoy orgullosa de ti.-le dijo revolviéndole el pelo. Hinata sólo pudo llorar más fuerte y abrazar a su sensei, sin pronunciar sonido


	4. Chapter 4

Genma se levantó con energía. Hoy iban a empezar su primera misión. El equipo Kushina era muy especial, a su punto de vista. ¿Qué estaría pensando el Hokage cuando junto a una bromista completamente de la olla, con un sabelotodo que solo hablaba para dar sermones, con una chica que si no tartamudea muere y que es incapaz de matar una mosca, con él, que es un, cómo decía su madre, "pesado sin remedio que lo único que hace es molestar". Seguramente les este observando y riéndose de ellos en su bolita de cristal o se este quedando decrepito. Seguramente lo segundo, mirando el resto de equipos. ¿Qué sería de ellos? Después de desayunar, Genma se dirigió a la torre del Hokage a esperar a su equipo. Namui ya estaba allí. Era tan raro ese chico. Vestía pantalones nagros sueltos con sandalias estándar, hasta ahí es normal, pero luego llevaba una camisa negra, también estándar y la bandana de konoha en la frente. En serio ¿se podía ser más soso? Si a eso le añadimos su pelo oscuro de un color que no es ninguno, entre negro marrón y pelirrojo, muy poco llamativo en Konoha y a sus ojos entre azul y negro, también bastantes oscuros, no llamaba nada la atención para nada. Normal que muchas veces ni supieran que esta allí, bueno menos Hinata que por algún poder sobrenatural siempre sabía cuando llegaba y se iba. No vaya a ser que decir "Hola" y "Adiós" le fuera matar. Hinata también era un caso aparte. Una Hyuga, la heredera, sin ningún tipo de confianza ni arrogancia, y no es que se quejara porque era muy, como decía sensei "ADORAAAABLE" aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, Genma era un shinobi por Dios, no va a ir diciendo semejantes ñoñerías.

-G-genma-kun, Na-namui-kun- Genma se vio sacado de sus cavilaciones por una tartamudeo suave y agudo.

-Ah sí, Buenos días Hinata-chan-le saludó- Namui

-Al fin te dignas a notar mi presencia- Contestó Namui- Acaso ¿Estás nervioso por nuestra primera misión? En ese caso, me veo obligado a ofrecerte mi protección, de nada

-¿PROTECCIÓN? Pero a ti te falta un tornillo o algo. No estoy nervioso, estoy emocionado y si no te saludo es porque no, no eres digno de que note tu presencia- Le escupió Genma

-Hoy estás muy susceptible. Lo que confirma mi teoría. No estés asustado

-Y tú muy charlatán, me gustabas más cuando estabas callado

-Al no negar mi hipótesis la acabas de confirmar

-Piensa lo que quieras, tanto Hinata como yo sabemos que no es verdad. Además tanto hablar…¿No será que eres tú el asustado?

-Siento tener que negar tu pregunta. Estoy seguro que Hinata estará de acuerdo conmigo

-Sigue soñando, Hinata esta de mi parte

-Vuelves a herrar, pues está de la mía

-Como estás tan seguro… ¿Por qué no la preguntas y así ves que el único que no hace más que decir tonterías eres tú?

-Hinata- Namui se gira. Parpadea al no verla.- No está aquí

- ¿No me digas? ¿Quién eres tú, el más listo de toda la aldea?

-No sé de la aldea, pero tengo la certeza de que mi inteligencia supera con creces la que tú poseas

-Lo único en lo que me superas es en pedantería, pesado

-¿Ch-chicos?- Les interrumpió Hinata, algo alarmada al verles con las caras a escasos centímetros de distancia y lanzándose rayitos por los ojos- AH go-gomen-nasai, n-no qu-quería in-interrumpir… -Dijo colorada pensando mal al ver sus caras tan cerca- P-pero se-sepan qu-que y-yo n-no l-les ju-juzgo n-ni n-nada- dijo juntando los dedos

-¿¡EEHH!?-gritó Genma, separándose bruscamente- Juzgarnos ¿por qué? No hacíamos nada raro, sólo discutíamos

-¡EEEEP! Ano, es que pensé…-Contestó avergonzada

-Hinata, de Genma no tengo conocimiento, pero a mi me atraen las mujeres

-¿Qué te atraen las mujeres? ¿Y eso a qué viene?- dijo Genma confundido

-Lo siento, pero yo no voy a ser más que un amigo, que aún esta por ver, para ti, Genma

-¡NANI!-Gritó Genma- PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUE OS PASA ¡SEREIS MALPENSADOS!

-¡OI!- Se escuchó a Kushina desde la torre del Hokage- ¿VAIS A SUBIR O NO?

-Go-gomen-nasai Kushina-sensei –Dijo Hinata corriendo hacia la puerta seguida de Namui. Genma seguía atontado con lo que acaba de insinuar la "adorable" Hinata. Ahora aparte de tímida, vergonzosa y asustadiza, ¡era una pervertida! Sacudió la cabeza para centrarse y subió corriendo hacia su primera misión como genin de la aldea de la hoja. Una vez arriba se encontró a sus compañeros esperando a un lado de la puerta sin entrar.

-¿Y para esto me metéis tanta prisa? – Exclamó indignado

-No es mi culpa que tarden tanto-Respondió Kushina

-Escusas, escusas… Ahora me tendréis que compensar- Siguió como si nada

-A-ano, cr-creo qu-que quiere que le des un b-beso Na-namui-kun, s-se v-ve qu-que se quedó c-con las ga-ganas- Dijo Hinata con un brillo travieso en los ojos. Silencio sepucral

-Sensei, creo que has corrumpido a Hinata-chan-Dijo finalmente Namui. –Kushina iba a contestar airada de le acusaran de tan horrible crimen pero un grito les interrumpió

-YAAAA ESTOOY NO EMPEZEIS SIN MIII- Y Obito Uchiha pasó delante de ellos como quien no quiere la cosa y les cerró la puerta del Hokage en las narices. Kushina, olvidando completamente el asunto de Hinata, abrió con fuerza la puerta del Hokage y gritó rodeada de una aura negra y con un pelo que se asemejaba a las nueve colas de cierto zorro

-MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO –Dijo señalando a Obito, que empezó a ponerse azul del miedo- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A LLEGAR TARDE CON EL HOKAGE Y, LO QUE ES PEOR, HACERME A MI Y A MI EQUIPO ESPERAR COMO IDIOTAS?!- Y con una fuerza digna de un demonio legendario mandó a Obito disparado por la ventana, consiguiendo que lo único que se viera de él fuera una estrellita contra el cielo

-Y el team Rocket despega de nuevo- Canturreó Genma mirando hacia el horizonte.

-Kushina…-Suspiró cansado el Hokage- Minato, ¿te importaría..?- Tras lo que Minato fue a buscar a su estraviado estudiante, que bien podía estar en Suna, por la fuerza del lanzamiento. Y así es como una Rin muy, pero que muy asustada y un Kakashi ya no tan indiferente se empezaron a acercar disimuladamente al Hokage, en busca de protección del Habanero Sangriento de Konoha.- Bueno, ya que estáis aquí os daré la misión. Rango D. Equipo Kushina vuestro objetivo es encontrar al mapache perdido de la hija del Damyo. Aquí están los detalles de vuestra misión. Podeis proceder.- -Tras lo que le dio el informe a Hinata la única que se había molestado en moverse, aunque aún estuviera riéndose tras la gran salida de Obito.- Ejem, ejem, He dicho que podeis proceder.- El equipo Kushina seguía sin reaccionar. –SALÍS AHORA MISMO A CUMPLID CON VUESTRA MISIÓN, ES UNA ORDEN

-En serio, ¿un mapache?- Dijo Genma incrédulo

-Siempre puedo asignar la misión al equipo Minato, lo que os dejaría con su misión. Rango D limpiar el distrito Inuzuka y pasear a los…-Dijo el Hokage. Tuvo que detenerse porque ante sus ojos los dos equipos, Obito y Minato incluidos puesto que llegaron durante la explicación de la misión, estaban peleando por la primera misión, la del mapache. Kakashi estaba intentando quitar la misión a Hinata, que la agarraba con fuerza, mientras que Genma la defendía intentando sacarle de encima a Kakashi, sin éxito, ya que con Obito tirándole del pelo lo tenía complicado. Rin estaba ayudando a Kakashi haciéndole cosquillas a Hinata y Samui estaba quieto observando. Decidió cual era el mejor modo de proceder y se acercó tranquilamente a Kakashi, levantó su brazo hacia su máscara, consiguiendo que abriera mucho los ojos pero sin soltar la misión, que ahora estaba más arrugada que una pasa, y agarró la máscara, dispuesto a bajarla, todos los ojos fijos en la cara de Kakashi, comenzaron a verse los pómulos, el puente de la nariz- YA ESTÁ BIEN, PARAD AHORA MISMO O OS MANDO DE VUELTA A LA ACADEMIA- Gritó enfadado el Hokage. Todo el mundo dio un salto del susto. Kakashi aprovechó para escabullirse, con la pasa del informe de la misión aún enmascarado. Se disponía a salir con la misión – TÚ QUIETO AHÍ-ordenó el Hokage. – Muy bien, haremos los siguiente, voy a asignar la misión a los dos equipos. Va a ser una carrera a ver quien atrapa primero al mapache. Quien no lo logre tendrá que limpiar el distrito Inuzuka y sin paga, senseis incluidos. Si los genin reciben ayuda de sus respectivos senseis pasarán inmediatamente a limpiar el distrito Inuzuka. Comenzad.-Y les echó de su oficina. Se sentó cómodamente en su silla de Hokage y abrió un cajón para sacra su bola de cristal. Ser el líder de tu aldea tiene sus ventajas

-Bien, equipo Kushina, vais a conseguir ese mapache en tiempo record porque ni loca voy a limpiar el distrito Inuzuka.-Dijo la sensei ojeando el informe de la misión. Kakashi sorprendido miró hacia abajo y se encontró con que estaba sosteniendo la bola de cristal del Hokage, que en estos momentos estaba con un despacho patas arriba y con lagrimas en sus mejillas pensando _"¿Por queeeeee?"_. Se encogió de hombros y tiró la bola de cualquier manera, dándole a Namui en la cabeza y dejándole semiinconsciente. – Blah, blah,…Tiene un lazo azul en la pata delantera derecha…Blah, blah-Y con finalidad cerró el informe- EMPEZAD A BUSCAR.- Les dio unos comunicadores para las orejas y desaparecieron, menos Namui que seguía en el suelo.-KUSO; empezamos con desventaja

-No te preocupes sensei- Dijo una determinada Hinata por el comunicador (de ahí el que no tartamudeara)- ¡Byakugan!

-Esto…-Dijo Minato mirando a su equipo que no se había movido de la torre del Hokage.-¿No tendrías que estar buscando un mapache con un lao azul en la pata delantera derecha?-Dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.-¿Y bien?

-HAI SENSEI- Exclamó Obito, cogió a Rin del brazo y salieron por la ventana en búsqueda del susodicho mapache. Minato miró a Kakashi significativamente. Éste se encogió de hombros, hizo una postura de manos y desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

- Bueno Kushina-chan, ahora que estamos solos quería hablarte de…-Se giró Minato para verla sentada sobre Namui viendo atentamente la bola del Hokage y animando a su equipo. Minato suspiró, sonrió tontamente, sacudió la cabeza y se sentó sobre el pobre Namui, que por cierto estaba medio-asfixiándose, para ver mejor a sus alumnos persiguiendo un mapache perdido. El equipo Ibiki pasó delante de ellos como si nada, pero hay que entender que con el nivel de trauma de estar a diario con Ibiki y con Gai ya nada te sorprende, y entraron a la oficina del Hokage, que seguía buscado su bolita de cristal, para hacer su primera misión.

_En las calles de Konoha_

-Hinata, ¿has localizado al objetivo? Cambio

-Sí está a 20 metros sur de tú posición. Cambio

-Le veo, me dispongo a capturar el objetivo. Cambio y corto

Y era cierto, había un mapache en los contenedores de basura a 20 metros sur de Genma. Este le atrapo sin problema para luego mirarlo y verse con una bolsa de basura. Obito estaba con el mapache huyendo hacia la torre Hokage cuando se tropezó con una piel de plátano y cayó, el mapache volando por los aires haciendo todo tipo de ruidos y amenazas gesticuladas (mapaches, inteligentes animales). Genma corriendo como nunca, saltó hacia él, para chocarse con Rin, que venía con las mismas intenciones. Al final el mapache acabo en los brazos de Kakashi, rasgándole la ropa y acercándose peligrosamente a su máscara.

-Ja…-Comenzó Kakashi a punto de desaparecer en otro remolino de hojas para ser golpeado "suavemente" por Hinata, quien cogió el mapache y empezó a correr dirección de la torre del Hokage.-…ne...-Dijo Kakashi desde el suelo. Hinata seguía avanzado, gracias a los esfuerzos de Genma cubriéndola las espaldas (en realidad les tiraba los cubos de basura con los que tropezó antes a Obito y a Rin, dulce venganza) y al Byakugan, que le ayuda a esquivar todo lo que e lanzaban Obito y Rin. Tristemente Hinata no era tan rápida como para esquivar mil proyectiles y correr a máxima velocidad, así que se limitaba a esquivar los peligrosos, como los kunais, shuriken, dardos de un bar cercano, palos afilados y clavos, y a dejar que la dieran los más inofensivos. Tal era su suerte que tenía tres chicles en la ropa, un cucurucho de helado de menta y chocolate en el pelo, chorreándole por todos lados, doce tomates en distintas partes del cuerpo y una sandía atascada en el pie. La determinación de Hinata es legendaria. Hasta ahora nadie sabe como se las arregló para saltar de edificio en edificio y no caerse con una sandía en atascada en el pie. A apenas 10 metros de su destino Kakashi apareció frente a ella. Cuando estaba a punto de golpearla, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que subir los brazos para bloquear, aún teniendo el mapache en ellos. Kakashi se vio obligado a desviar el golpe con tan mala suerte que el mapache, que no había estado más asustado en toda su vida, se agarró a lo primero que pilló, su máscara. De la impresión todos se quedaron mirando fijamente para verle la cara. Hinata aflojó inconscientemente el agarre del mapache y Kakashi, aprovechando, se lo arrebató y corrió hacia la torre del hokage con el mapache en su cara, aún sujeto en su máscara. Lógicamente no veía ni un pimiento, por lo que tropezó justo en la puerta con el escalón que duele haber frente a una puerta. El mapache subió despavorido las escaleras, saltando en los brazos de Namui, que se acababa de escapar de Minato y Kushina. Al ver al resto de sus compañeros, todos llenos de sustancias asquerosas menos Kakashi, que era demasiado guay como para mancharse si no es voluntariamente, y pensó "_Por un lado puedo volver con Kushina y Minato-sensei y morir afixiado, por otro a un grupo de genins enfurecidos dispuestos a matarme lenta y dolorosamente… ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?"_

-NAMUI TSUBARAKI –Se escuchó a Kushina con una voz que provoca escalofríos- COMO NO ENTREGES ESE MAPACHE AL HOKAGE VAS A DESEAR ESTAR MUERTO.- Y Namui fue corriendo más rápido de lo que permite la vista al despacho de Hokage, con el resto de sus compañeros pisándoles los talones. Abrió la puerta e intentó cerrarla, pero seis ninjas de nueve años se lo impidieron. Rindiendose, se escondió detrás del Hokage, que estaba reunido con Danzo al que no le parecía hacer mucha gracia la situación pero quién sabe, siempre tiene la misma expresión en la cara (En este momento Danzo no usaba los vendajes, tenía el uniforme estándar de jounin).

-Hokage-sama hemos ganado nosotros, Namui le ha traído el mapache – Dijo Genma jadeando

-No, es mentira Hokage-sama- negó Obito, también entre jadeos- Nosotros le cogimos primero

-Pero nosotros le hemos traído así que ganamos- dijo Genma

-Mentira

-Verdad

-MENTIRA

-VERDAD

-MENTIRA

-VERDAD

-MENTIRA

-VERDAD

-MENTIRA

-MENTIRA

-VERDAD

-¿Lo ves Hokage-sama? Si hasta ellos lo dicen, hemos ganado- dijo triunfalmente Genma- Buena suerte limpiando cacas en el distrito Inuzuka

-¡YA ESTÁ BIEN!-Gritó el Hokage.-NO SÓLO TENGO QUE INVENTARME UNA ESTÚPIDA COMPETENCIA PARA QUE HAGAIS UNA MISIÓN DE RANGO D, PIERDO MI BOLA DE CRISTAL, ME TENGO QUE REUNIR CON LA PERSONA MÁS AMARGADA Y ABURRIDA QUE CONOZCO, INTERRUMPÍS EN EL MEDIO DE DICHA REUNIÓN Y LLEVAÍS A CABO LA DISCUSIÓN MÁS ESTÚPIDA QUE HE OÍDO EN LA VIDA SI NO QUE ENCIMA DE TODO, ENCIMA DE TODO ME TRATAÍS COMO UN DESCEREBRADO QUE VA A CAER POR UN TRUCO DIGNO DE UN NIÑO DE CUATRO AÑOS, NO UN NINJA DE LA HOJA. AHORA MISMO VAIS A IR TODOS AL DISTRITO INUZUKA A LIMPIAR CUANTA MIERDA VEAIS DURANTE LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA Y DAD GRACIAS QUE SOY BUENO Y OS DEJO UTILIZAR GUANTES Y BOLSAS ¿ENTENDIDO?- Los jóvenes sólo pudieron asentir, paralizados por la cantidad de intento asesino que soltaba el Hokage y se dispusieron a salir hacia su horrible destino cuando el equipo Ibiki entró por la puerta a recibir la paga por una misión bien hecha.- Y VOSOTROS VAIS A IR CON ELLOS POR NO LLAMAR. QUE TENGO UN ASISTENTE EN LA PUERTA POR UNA RAZÓN APARTE DE HACERME TODO EL PAPELEO ¡ASÍ QUE NO QUIERO QUE NINGUNA OTRA VEZ ENTREIS SIN TOCAR LA PUERTA O AVISARLE ¿TENEIS ALGUNA MALDITA DUDA? –Y ante la negación de todos los presentes huyeron despavoridos hacia la puerta, lejos del Hokage, cuanto más, mejor. –Danzo, perdona por la interrupción, ¿por donde íbamos?

-Con que la persona más AMARGADA Y ABURRIDA que conoces…


	5. Chapter 5

Tras el fracaso de la primera misión rango D, nuestros protagonistas estuvieron varios meses siguiendo con este tipo de misiones, por las mañanas, y entrenamientos, por las tardes. De momento ya sabía poner trampas básicas. Un episodio muy divertido de la historia de Konoha, que pasará a la historia como la Gran Guerra de las Bromas. Los tres equipos genin graduados hicieron una competición que duró una semana, propuesta por Kushina, y en la que debían de poner trampas a los otros equipos hasta que un juez imparcial, el equipo Ino-Shika-Cho, amigos de la infancia de los senseis, declarara un ganador. Como castigo por alterar el orden público, de mano del mismísimo Fugaku Uchiha, los participantes tuvieron que rendir servicios comunitarios por tres semanas. Otra cosa que había aprendido el equipo durante la Gran Guerra fueron las técnicas de camuflaje, muy desarrolladas para su edad, y el sigilo de un Chunin. Después de los trabajos comunitarios, en los que aprovecharon para entrenar control de chakra (las fiestas adolescentes ninjas son legendarias por ensuciar la copa de los arboles más altos y ríos enteros) y a esquivar proyectiles, lanzados por una aburrida Kushina. Habían pasado nueve meses desde su gradución de la academia y ya estaban más que listos para los exámenes genin, que se celebraban en la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes en dos meses. Sin embargo el equipo Kushina no tenía eso en la cabeza cuando pasó a la oficina del Hokage (Anunciados, no vaya a ser que despertaran la ira del Sandaime).

-Hokage-sama, creo que hablo por mi equipo cuando digo que una misión de rango C sería procedente. –Dijo Namui seriamente

-¿No tendría que ser vuestra sensei la que opine cuando estéis preparados y cuando no?- Contestó el Hokage

-Están más que preparados para comenzar con su misión, dattebanne- Le respondió Kushina. El Hokage se quedó un rato evaluando al equipo Kushina.

-De acuerdo, tengo una misión rango C. Es una misión conjunta.- Decidió el Hokage.- Equipo Minato adelante.- Con lo que dicho equipo entró en el despacho del Hokage, por una vez todos a la hora.- Equipo Minato, vana realizar su primera misión rango C junto con el equipo Kushina, Minato, eres el líder de la misión

-¿Cómo? SERÁS MACHISTA VIEJO DECRÉPITO, YO ESTOY MUCHO MÁS CALIFICADA PARA SER LA LÍDER DE ESTA MISIÓN.- Dijo enfurecida Kushina

-Y es por esa falta de control y RESPETO por la que Minato es el mejor líder de la misión. ¿Vas a cuestionar la autoridad de tu kage?- Respondió el Sandaime con potencia

-ESO ES TRAMPA, no vale la carta de soy tu jefe, blah blah blah…

-No la hagas caso Hokage-sama, está un poco alterada desde su cita con Minato-sensei, que por lo que veo no salió muy bien.- Dijo Genma nervioso por si le quitaban la misión

-¿Cita? Obito-kun te dije que había algo entre ellos. ¿Obito-kun?- Dijo Rin mirando a su alrededor para encontrarse a Obito cuchicheando con su sensei

-Entonces ¿Qué tal la cita? ¿Cómo conseguiste que accediera? Porque a mi me gusta alguien y me gustaría…-Dijo Obito seriamente, causando que Hinata se deprimiera porque estaba mirando de reojo a Rin. Kakashi se acercó a los dos, pasando por encima de un ensagrentado Genma (Nunca, nunca, nunca saques el tema de Minato y las citas desastrosas delante de Kushina) y dio dos coscorrones a su sonrojado sensei y a Obito

-Dejen de actuar como descerebrados. De Obito me lo espero, porque es idiota y no le da para más. Pero sensei ya estás mayor como para cuchichear como maruja.-Dijo sin cambiar su espresión aburrida

-Ka-kakashi-san- Comenzó Hinata. Se habían vuelto más cercanos debido a los trabajos comunitarios, donde siempre le ponían al causar menos problemas que otras combinaciones

-Es Kakashi, no Kakakashi. Pensaba que después de tanto tiempo ya sabrías mi nombre. Supongo que creía que te lo podrías haber aprendido. Veo que no.-Hinata se puso roja y apretó los puños. Su equipo estaba listo para intervenir y defenderla si pasaba lo peor. Sin embargo, ocurrió algo totalmente inesperado

-He aguantado que me dejaras las peores partes en los trabajos comunitarios, me usaras como sustitución para esquivar los kunais, te rieras de mis fallos cuando me caía de los árboles, faltaras al respeto a mi sensei – Dijo alzando la voz.- Pero ya estoy harta ¡Harta estoy diciendo! Así que si no quieres recibir la paliza de tu vida, te aconsejo que pidas disculpas a Obito-kun y a Minato-sensei. –Kakashi, anonadado como el resto de los presentes, excepto Kushina que estaba animando a Hinata, no reaccionó.-He dicho que te disculpes. AHORA.

-¿Y si no me da la gana? No puedes conmigo, eres débil.- le respondió desafiante

-Hasta aquí hemos llegado.- Y Hinata golpeó a Kakashi, mandándole por la ventana como Kushina había hecho con Obito tiempo atrás

-HOMERUUUUUN- Exclamó la pelirroja con el puño en alto

-Minato… ¿Podrías?- Preguntó el Sandaime.- Tomad la misión, yo ya no me hago responsable.-Y tras ese energético, entusiasta, motivador, inspirador discurso los ninjas salieron del despacho.

-Muy bien. A las nueve mañana en las puertas. Os daré los detalles de la misión por el camino. Ahora equipo Kushina, vamos a celebrar que Hinata haya salido de su cascarón con un delicioso tazón de ramen.-Dijo Kushina, que seguía emocionada.

-Creo que dejaré pasar la ocasión por esta vez sensei.- Dijo Namui yéndose a su casa.

-¡Kushina-chan! Al fin te encuentro.- Dijo Minato con un inconsciente Kakashi bajo el brazo. – Estaba pensando… ¿Te apetecería un ramen conmigo? ¿Como en una cita?- Preguntó sonrojado y con esperanza

-Ahh…Pues verás Minato-kun la verdad es que-Comenzó Kushina

-NOSOTROS YA NOS IBÁMOS –Gritó Rin de la nada. –Obito-kun, ayúdame con Kakashi.- Y quitándole a Kakashi de los brazos empezó a correr dejando una nube de polvo tras de sí y llevándose a todos los genins presentes- ¡Buena suerte en su cita!-Se le oía decir desde lejos. Minato y Kushina se quedaron mirando la escena con una gotita en la nuca. Se enccogieron de hombros y se dirigieron hablando animadamente hacia el puesto de ramen.

_Al día siguiente_

-Sensei ¿Qué tal su cita? – Dijo Genma alzando las cejas sugestivamente. Kushina se pusó roja y comenzó a tratamudear. Bueno, hasta que Genma estalló de la risa

-Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA ESTUPIDO MOCOSO ENTROMETIDO –Gritó mientras le golpeaba repetidas veces la cabeza.- Eso te pasa por meterte donde no te llaman, dattebanne.- Con lo que a Hinata le entró la risa. Paró rapidamente al encontrarse con cierto Hatake mirándola con odio puro y acercándose peligrosamente. Con un sonoro EEEP comenzó a retroceder y a tartamudear disculpas ignoradas. Kakashi comenzó a hurgar en su portakunais sacando uno de ellos

-Ya es suficiente Kakashi.-Dijo Minato cogiéndole desde atrás y salvando a la Hyuga de su inminente muerte.- ¿Estamos todos?

-No sensei, falta Obito-kun- Dijo Rin, nerviosa porque era la primera vez que salía de Konoha.

_45 minutos después…_

-¡NO OS VAYAIS SIN MIIII!- Dijo Obito corriendo a toda máquina sin notar el grupo de shinobis sentado en un circulo en el suelo, jugando a las cartas. Menos Kakashi, porque el juego estaba terminantemente prohibido en el código Shinobi. Obito iba tan concentrado que no notó un charco embarrado y lo pisó, resbalándose y llenándose de barro acabando justo al lado del grupo de Shinobis, que eran ajenos a su presencia

-SIII HE GANADO- Gritó entusiasmado Genma- TOMA ESA SENSEI

-O-obito-kun, ¿Q-qué te ha pa-pasado?- preguntó Hinata, preocupada

-Ah, pues verás…Me he encontrado una ancianita con su gato atascado en un árbol, y claro, he tenido que ayudarla. Pero se me olvidó que soy alérgico a los gatos y cada vez que me acercaba estornudaba ¡Pero da igual porque soy un ninja! Unos pocos estornudos, picores y ahogos no van a poder conmigo- Rin y Minato le miraban con una mano en la cara, negando con la cabeza. Kushina gritaba "Esa es la actitud, dattebanne". Genma y Namui le miraban con incredulidad y Hinata con admiración "_Qué bueno es Obito-kun, poder ayudar a tanta gente como él, pero soy muy tímida y débil. Me gustaría ser más como él"_. Kakashi cerró el informe de la misión, que había robado a Minato mientras jugaba a las cartas que estaba leyendo y dijo

-Deja de poner escusas que sólo se creería un idiota-Hinata se sonroja.-Es patético

-PERO ES VERDAD. Mira, me dio un caramelo como agradecimiento.- Y comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos. Abrió mucho los ojos al no encontrar lo que buscaba y miró al charco enbarrado.-NOOOO, MI CARAMELO.-Dijo llorando tirándose de rodillas al suelo y con las manos en la cabeza, desconsolado.- Era de sabor a miel y limón…-Levantó la cabeza y parpadeó varias veces.- Chicos, ¿Dónde estáis?- Se veían al final del camino.- ESPERADMEEE

-Y en eso consiste la misión. ¿Tenéis alguna duda?- Finalizó Minato

-Sí, ¿en que consiste a misión?- Preguntó Obito inocentemente

-¿Has escuchado algo de lo que he dicho?- Suspiró Minato cansado

-Mmmm… ¿No?

-Obito, llevas nueve meses siendo mi alumno y no das muestras de mejoría. Creo que voy a cambiar el método con el que enfoco tu entrenamiento.

-¿Nani? ¿De qué hablas? Sí ya soy muchísimo más fuerte

-No Obito, comparado con el progreso de los demás…

-Minato-sensei ¡No cambies de tema! Todavía no me has dicho nada sobre la misión

-Ni te lo voy a decir, míralo como un nuevo entrenamiento. A partir de ahora tendrás que buscar la información por tus propios medios

-¿Pero preguntándote a ti, el líder de la misión, no sería la manera más lógica de conseguir la información?- Dijo inteligentemente Obito, dejando a todos sorprendidos

-Pues sí…pero aún con esas no te lo digo, haber estado atento- Respondió Minato. Obito fue a abrir la boca para replicar, la cerró al no tener nada que decir. La volvió a abrir y cerrar

-¿Quieres parar? Qué eres, ¿Un ninja o un pez? –Dijo Genma cansado de no avanzar.-Moveos de una vez que no tenemos todo el día.

-O-obito-kun, s-si quieres y-yo te explico la mi-misión- Le dijo amablemente Hinata. Fue ignorada ya que Obito se había acercado alegremente a Rin a preguntarle la misión y esta, tras un meneo de cabeza divertida se la explicó _"No sabe ni que existo" _Pensó Hinata deprimida. Con los Hombros caídos y cabizbaja siguió a sus compañeros bajo la atenta mirada de Kushina. "_Ya es hora de hacer algo con esa actitud"._

Dos días después llegaron a su destino. Estaban en una ciudad muy ajetreada, ruidosa y llena de gente. Comenzaron a avanzar hasta que llegaron a un distrito no muy recomendable de la ciudad pero tras dos días de dormir en tiendas de campaña en pleno invierno era todo un lujo. Entraron a un motel, donde lo primero que hizo el dependiente fue fichar a Kushina, guiño guiño codazo codazo, cosa que no le pareció gustar a Minato. Pidieron tres habitaciones, una para Kushina Rin e Hinata; otra de Minato y Kakashi; Obito, Namui y Genma cogieron la restante. A la mañana siguiente salieron a buscar su objetivo, dividiéndose por equipos. Al final fue Kakashi quien le encontró, a Jiraiya Hatake hermano menor de su padre. Se reunieron en la plaza.

-Kushina, cuánto tiempo, cómo has crecido-Comenzó Jiraiya echándole una mirada pervertida a Kushina.- Ya eres toda una mujer- Dijo acercándose a ella con las manos en frente con la intención de agarrarle las…

-VIEJO PERVERTIDO, QUITAME TUS MANOS DE ENCIMA- Gritó Kushina enfurecida. Le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza, dejando al pobre Jiraiya aturdido.- Ahora danos la información que no quiero verte más tu fea cara, dattebanne

-¿Así me recibes después de tanto tiempo Kushina?- Se quejó Jiraiya.-Con todo o que hemos pasado…Ya nadie tiene respeto a sus mayores

-Sí son unos pervertidos como tú no merecen el respeto de un shinobi.-Dijo Kakashi

-Tu también, Kakashi, hijo mío- Dijo el mayor dramaticamente

-Soy tu sobrino, viejo

-A-ano, Jiraiya-sama

-EEHH ¿y tú quien eres?- La interrumpió Jiraiya.- ¿Desde cuando viajáis con tanto niño?

-Sensei, estos son mis alumnos: Kakashi, Obito y Rin- Dijo señalándoles.- Y el resto son Genma, Namui e Hinata, los alumnos de Kushina

-Minato, estás totalmente esclavizado a esa mujer. La estás todo el rato pagando las comidas, aguantándole los insultos, temiendo sus palizas…La sigues como un cachorrito perdido…Que coge un equipo de genin, tú lo haces; que come ramen, el ramen se vuelve tu comida favorita…-Dijo Jiraiya con su brazo en el hombro de un sonrojado Minato, sin hacer caso al aura asesina que desprendía Kushina.- Es por eso por lo que no estoy en una relación. Soy un lobo solitario yendo de caza, atrapando presa tras presa…

-Yo pensaba que no estabas en una relación porque no le gustabas a Tsunade- Rectificó Kakashi

-¿Yo? ¿Con esa loca? Pfff, tú estás delirando pequeño sobrino

-No, el que deliraba eras tú cuando llegaste a casa a las cinco de la mañana borracho como una cuba hace cinco meses. Estabas lloriqueando algo como "Tsuna mphhhh- No pudo continuar Kakashi porque Jiraiya le tapo la boca con la mano, bueno la mascara.

-Tienes que vigilar lo que sale por esas boquita tuya, sobrinito-Dijo apretando su agarre.- Sería terrible que te ocurriera una desgracia, una muy dolorosa…

-Pero nos vas a dar la información algún día ero-abuelo.- Dijo Obito, cansado de esperar.-ni que estuviéramos en una reunión familiar

-¡Obito-kun!-le siseó Rin enfadada- Trata con más respeto a tus mayores

-Pero Rin-chaaaaaaan.- Se cayó al escuchar la risa de Kushina, esa mujer cambiaba de estado de animo más rápido que Jiraiya de mujer.

-Ero-abuelo…qué bueno…-Dijo entre risas

-¿CÓMO QUE ABUELO? Sí sólo tengo treinta años recién cumplidos

-ejem, treinta y cinco, ejem- Carraspeó Minato

-SON TREINTA Y CUATRO QUE LO SEPAS

-Eso para un ninja es mucho, deberías ir pensando en retirarte- Aportó Genma

-ESTO ES INCREIBLE. TOMAD LA INFORMACIÓN Y DEJADME EN PAZ.-Gritó Jiraiya lanzándoles un pergamino de cualquier manera que acabo cogiendo Hinata.- Necesito un trago. Y una mujer. O dos. Jejejeje.- Y con esa despedida y cara de pervertido Jiraiya se marchó. Los dos equipos se marcharon de la ciudad al día siguiente.

_En el segundo día de la vuelta a Konoha…_

-¡Piedra, papel, tijeras! ¡Pim, pam fuera!

-NOOOO- Gritó Obito de rodillas

-¡Toma esa!- Se burló de él Genma.- Hoy no hago guardia, hoy no hago guardia- canturreó haciendo un bailecito estúpido

-Pero no me lo restriegues por la cara ¡Serás!- Y Obito comenzó a perseguir a Genma, que iba corriendo delante suyo dándose la vuelta y haciéndole burlas. Iban tan distraídos que no se dieron cuenta que se alejaban del grupo. Estuvieron corriendo y peleándose más o menos por una hora. Llegaron a un río y pararon a descansar

-Esto… ¿Sabes dónde estamos?-Preguntó Obito rascándose la nuca

-Tú eras el que tenía el mapa

-CÓMO-Gritó airado el Uchiha.-Si eres tú el que siempre va diciendo que nunca te pierdes

-No, ese es Namui

-Ah. Es que los dos os parecéis mucho

-No, no nos parecemos

-Te digo que sí os parecéis, ¡siempre os confundo!

-Eso es porque eres tonto

-¡Serás! Que sepas que era el número uno en mi clase de la academia

-Sí, empezando por abajo

-Eso lo dices por envidia, pero tranquilo que a mucha gente le pasa

-No, lo digo porque estaba en tu clase-Contestó Genma con una gotita en la nuca.- Pero no me cambies de tema ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

-¿Os habéis perdido en el bosque?- Preguntó una voz que hacía que se te pusieran los pelos de punta

-Sí- Dijo Obito girándose con una sonrisa-¿Le importaría decirnos por dónde está Konoha?

-Esto Obito…¿Recuerdas qué significaba un protector rayado con un kunai?-Preguntó Genma nervioso

-Creo que era para identificar a los ninjas renegados ¿Por qué?

-Porque creo que estamos frente a uno


	6. Chapter 6

_**-Esto Obito… ¿Recuerdas qué significaba un protector rayado con un kunai?-Preguntó Genma nervioso**_

_**-Creo que era para identificar a los ninjas renegados ¿Por qué?**_

_**-Porque creo que estamos frente a uno**_

-¿En serio? ¿Lo primero que haces es al ver un ninja renegado es jugar a las preguntitas?- Preguntó Obito incrédulo.- Luego me dices a mí que soy el tonto

-Konoha está en esa dirección- Dijo amablemente el ninja renegado, con su voz escalofriante e intimidante, señalando río abajo

-Yo no soy el que se pone a discutir por detalles cuando nuestras vidas podrían estar en peligro. -Contestó Genma airado. "_Ya no se puede decir nada. Te ven el protector rasgado y AAAAAH un ninja renegado me va a matar, huyamos-matémosle primero"_ Pensaba amargamente el ninja desconocido- Además ni siquiera sabemos el nivel que tiene, podríamos estar en serios problemas.- A lo que Obito sacó un libro Bingo y empezó a buscar:

-Veamos, este eres tú-Dijo al ninja siniestro señalando una foto de una ninja muy masculina. No se parecían en nada. Él era un hombre alto, con el pelo de rubio paja y los ojos oscuros. Tenía la nariz ancha y los ojos muy juntos, dándole aspecto de tonto. Rasgos hoscos y una boca demasiado pequeña para su cara. No era muy guapo, pero ella tenía bigote, un ojo vago y el pelo ceniciento.

-….Soy un hombre…

-Claro, como ¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¿Eso es una mujer?

-A lo mejor es una errata-Opinó Genma, rindiéndose, que Obito hiciera algo lógico era más imposible que Namui se riera.- O salió mal en la foto

-Bueno si cierras el ojo derecho y giras la cabeza así- Comenzó Obito, a lo que los otros dos le imitaron

-No, sigo sin verlo

-Yo igual

-A lo mejor necesitas un super doujutsu como el mío – A lo que el ninja renegado pensó _"¿Doujutsu? Esos valen una fortuna en el mercado negro."_ Y comenzó a babear pensando en el dinero que podría sacar. – Ya sabes, el sharingan, el mejor Doujutsu del mundo entero

-Pensaba que el byakugan de Hinata era más poderoso- Comentó Genma

-¿Quién es Hinata?- Con lo que Genma se cayó al suelo de la impresión

-MI COMPAÑERA DE EQUIPO ESTÚPIDO.-Le contestó gritando- COMO PUEDES NO HABERLA VISTO SI LLEVAMOS TODOS ESTOS MESES ENTRENANDO JUNTOS CASI A DIARIO

- Es que Rin-chan es la única para mí- Dijo Obito enamorado

-Y esa tal Hitana.-Comenzó el ninja renegado, relamiéndose los labios, "Hinata" corrigió distraído Genma.- ¿También está con vosotros?

-No, se quedó con el grupo- Dijo Obito.- Oye Genma, ¿crees que nos estarán buscando?

-Veamos, Minato-sensei y Kushina-sensei vana estar muy en su mundo rosa como para darse cuenta, Rin estará acosando a Kakashi- Obito se deprime- Que se habrá dado cuenta, pero que le dará igual como a Namui y queda Hinata, ella si que vendrá.

-AAAH ya me acuerdo de ella, es la de la sandía en el pie que pegó a Kakashi una paliza-Dijo Obito nuevamente animado.- Y Rin-chan no acosa a Kakashi-teme que lo sepas.

-Le acosa

-No lo hace

-Sí lo hace

-No

-Sí

-QUE NO

-QUE SÍ

-NO

-SÍ

-SÍ

-Si tú lo dices- Dice Genma encogiéndose de hombros. Obito, de mala leche, comienza a decirle que ha hecho trampas y que tendría que haber contestado "no", a lo que Genma le ignora enfureciéndole progresivamente. Justo cuando iba a empezar a perseguirle de nuevo se le adelanta el ninja renegado

-Y entonces la tal Hinata va a venir a buscaros, ¿sola?- Preguntó formando un plan en su cabeza

-Seguramente. No es muy buena haciéndose escuchar y estando "Obito-kun" aquí.-Dijo Genma con voz de pito y expresión soñadora en el "Obito-kun"- Lo más seguro es que venga sola ¿Por qué?

-Ah por nada, por nada

-Oye, ¿Tú no eras un ninja renegado?-Preguntó Obito.-No se supone que sois… ¿Malvados?

-Así que me estás juzgando por una característica física… ¿Cómo te sentaría a ti que te dijeran que eres tonto por ser rubio?

-Pero si mi pelo es negro… ¡OH DIOS MÍO! No eres uno de esos tipos ciegos que buscan ojos súper poderosos como los míos para tener una visión súper chachi guay y ser más fuertes ¿no?

-No, yo lo que hago con los ojos es venderlos en el mercado negro

-Pues es un alivio, por un momento me tenías pensando que me ibas a sacar los ojos o algo así jejejej-Dijo Obito. Después de procesar lo que había dicho el desconocido abrió los ojos cómicamente y buscó a Genma para huir, pero éste ya estaba inconsciente en suelo. Giró para ver al ninja y rió nerviosamente poniendo las manos en frente suyo en un gesto pacificador- Era un broma. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ qué gracioso eres.- Tragó saliva al ver que sacaba un kunai y avanzaba hacia él. Miró a Genma, no lo podía dejar ahí, eso sería despreciable, y con una nueva determinación en los ojos plantó cara al ninja.- TE VAS A ARREPENTIR DE LO QUE LE HAS HECHO A GENMA.

Comenzaron a luchar. Obito esquivaba como podía pero el ninja renegado era por lo menos un Chunnin, con lo que su velocidad y reflejos eran mucho mayores. Obito saltó para distanciarse del peligro, subiendo con chakra por los arboles y lanzando kunais como distracción. El ninja renegado los esquivaba sin mucha dificultad y empezaba a alcanzarlo. Le empezó a arrojar kunais al Uchiha, que de poco no lo cuenta, y le cogió la pierna mandándole al suelo. Obito se levantó como pudo claramente magullado y agotado, pero sin rendirse. Comenzaron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Puño. Patada. Bloqueo. Esquivar. Bloqueo. Salto. Golpe. Esquivar. Golpe. Bloquear. Golpe. Caer. Genma comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento pero aún estaba aturdido sin levantarse. El renegado se acercó peligrosamente a los ojos de Obito con un Kunai. Rodó hacia la derecha. Salto. Patada. Bloqueo. Puño. Esquivar. Golpe. Golpe. Golpe. Golpe. Finalmente Genma se levantó y comenzó a lanzar kunais al ninja que los esquivó por puro reflejo, aún así le rasgaron la mejilla. Los ninjas de la Hoja se reagruparon, listos para dar combate al ninja. Este también se preparaba, pero de repente se cayó hacia delante como un peso muerto dejando a la vista a Hinata con el Byakugan activado y la mano en alto. El renegado se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a luchar contra los tres genins. En esta ocasión llevaba las de perder, ligeramente. "_Mierda, tengo que salir de aquí. Pero yo no he gastado toda esa energía sin llevarme un premio."_ Y abalanzándose sobre los genins golpeó a Obito en la cabeza dejándole K.O. y comenzó ha huir. Genma y Hinata comenzaron a perseguirle, pero sin lanzarle proyectiles por miedo a dañar a Obito. "_necesitamos un plan." _Pensaron ambos. Se miraron y Genma asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. Hinata desapareció entre la maleza.

-NO HUYAS COBARDE-Comenzó a gritar Genma, intentando porvocarle.- ¿ACASO ES QUE TIENES MIEDO DE UNOS NIÑITOS DE NUEVE AÑOS? SI YO FUERA TÚ NO ME ATREVERÍA A SALIR DE CASA. AH ESPERA, QUE YA TE ECHARON. SEGURAMENTE NADIE TE AGUANTABA. O MEJOR AÚN, HUISTE COMO EL GALLINA QUE ERES A LA MENOR DIFICULTAD.

-QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA VEZ MOCOSO INSOLENTE.- Dijo el nuke-nin girando hacia la derecha

-¿QUÉ PASA? SEGURAMENTE TODAVÍA ESTÉS SENSIBLE DE QUE TE ECHARAN DE TU ALDEA POR HUIR COMO UN COBARDE DE UN ENEMIGO DEBILUCHO Y PATÉTICO.

-CALLATE

-¿ACASO HABRÉ METIDO EL DEDO EN LA LLAGA? CORRE, HUYE ANTES DE QUE TE ECHES A LLORAR MIEDICA. VE CON TÚ MAMÁ. ESPERA, SI NI SIQUIERA ELLA TE AGUANTA

-NO VOY A CAER EN TU TRAMPA, ESTÚPIDO, AHORA SE UN BUEN CHICO Y CALLATE

-Ya has caído-Susurró Genma. Y así era. Al pisar una cuerda, una red bajó sobre el ninja, que no tuvo tiempo de esquivar y le inmovilizó momentáneamente. Hinata salió de entre los árboles y consiguió liberar a Obito. Pero el ninja se liberó rápidamente y fue a coger a Obito de nuevo, pero Hinata, prediciendo sus movimientos, se interpuso. Comenzaron a combatir en taijutsu, el ninja renegado cada vez más agresivo. Hinata esquivó un kunai y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que era una distracción, dejando una apertura en su defensa que el ninja mucho mayor aprovechó para golpearle la pierna. Tras un sonoro CRACK Hinata cayó al suelo, aguantando el dolor intentó levantarse. Después del tercer intento el ninja cogió a Obito tranquilamente y comenzó a burlarse de ella

-Ya no te crees tan fuerte ¿Eh, princesita? Como pudiste llegar a pensar que podías con alguien como yo es superior a mí. Mírate en el suelo. Tan débil. Patética. Deberías rendirte como ninja y ser un ama de casa o una dama de compañía.-Y tras esa frase escupió a Hinata, que sollozaba tras los insultos. Se dispuso a marcharse.

-Eh, idiota. ¿No se te olvida alguien?- Le dijo Genma mientras le golpeaba en la nuca, noqueándolo. Luego cogió a Obito y le sacudió un poco para que despertara

-NO, no me saques los ojos, que a ti te quedarían muy mal, con ese tono de piel creeme- decía asustado.- ¿Qué ha pasado?-Dijo viendo al ninja inconsciente y a Hinata en el suelo llorando con la pierna en una posición antinatural

-Hemos derrotado al ninja –Contestó Genma.-Pero necesito que me ayudes con Hinata, creo que se ha roto la pierna.

-Sí claro. ¿Por dónde están los demás?

-Y-y-yo p-pu-pue-puedo a-a-ayu-ayudar c-c-co-con e-e-eso-Dijo tartamudeando muchísimo Hinata.- By-byakugan.-Susurró. Luego levantó el brazo y señaló hacia los árboles. Genma y Obito se colocaron debajo de sus brazos y la levantaron con cuidado.-A-a-ar-arigato

-No nos agradezcas Hinata, si no llega a ser por ti seguramente estaría ciego en una caverna vete tú a saber dónde con algún viejo loco tocándome los ojos.- Le dijo Obito

-P-pe-pero no p-pu-pude c-co-con él, a-a-aún s-s-so-soy m-mu-muy dé-débil

-Yo tampoco, ni Obito. Pero le derrotamos.-Comenzó Genma.-No te creas ni una palabra de lo que te ha dicho. Son todo mentiras de un cobarde robaojos. Además, le hemos vencido

-Sí, somos invencibles cuando trabajamos como un equipo –Gritó Obito entusiasmado saltando. Hinata hizo un gesto de dolor pero no se quejó, no queriendo estropear el momento. "_Genma, Obito-kun…Arigato"_.

Los tres genins siguieron avanzando hasta que divisaron un claro, donde estaban acampando los demás. Les apareció una gotita en la nuca "_¿No se habían dado cuenta de que no estábamos?"_ pensaron simultáneamente. Se acercaron al centro del claro con cuidado y depositaron a Hinata para que no se hiciera daño en la pierna

-HINATA-CHAN ¿Qué te ha pasado?-Dijo preocupada Kushina. Ella y Minato se acercaron a donde estaba Hinata y la examinaron

-Tienes una pierna rota, no puedes andar.-Sentenció Minato.- Explicaos. Ahora

-Bueno sensei, es una historia muy larga-Comienza Obito.

-OBITO UCHIHA, COMO NO ME DIGAS EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE QUE ES LO QUE HA PASADO VAS A TENER UNA MUERTE LENTA Y DOLOROSA.-Dijo Kushina con un aura maligna rodeándola.

-Genmayyonosperdimosnosencontramosaunninjarenegadoquequeríamisojosluchamoscontraélhinatavinoaayudarnosylerompiolapierna.-Dijo en una bocanada de aire.- Pero no os preocupéis, que le derrotamos.

-…No he entendido nada-Dijo Minato

-Ha dicho que se encontraron a un ninja renegado, le vencieron pero a Hinata le rompió la pierna.-Dijo Namui

-¿Cómo has sabido lo que decía Obito-kun?- Le preguntó Rin, curiosa

-No lo he sabido. Me lo he inventado y como a mis compañeros nunca les pasa nada normal lo he expuesto cómo válido

-Mentira, le has leído los labios. Ni que fueras adivino Namui- Dijo Genma. Lo que llevó a otra discusión sobre quien tenía la razón. Obito al final tuvo que hacer su guardia y salieron al día siguiente, Hinata en la espalda de Minato, Kushina a su alrededor como una madre preocupada y Obito chocándose y cayéndose cada cinco minutos por el cansancio.


	7. Chapter 7

_Días después en el hospital…_

-Hinata-chaaan- Dice un muy alegre Obito.- He venido de visita y mira a quien he traído.- Lo cierto es que Hinata ya llevaba varios días en el hospital recuperándose de las lesiones de la misión. El resto de los genin le había pagado una o varias visitas. Sin embargo, Obito y Genma se sentían culpables y por más que Hinata les dijera que no era su culpa y que deberían entrenar para los exámenes Chunnin, ellos seguían viniendo todos los días, por turnos, para que no estuviera sola. Su padre también la visitó mientras reposaba en cama y al escuchar cómo y por qué se había lesionado estalló en cólera, lo que llevó a otra recaída de Hinata en su tartamudeo y timidez. A pesar de todo, gracias a los esfuerzos de Kushina, que siempre le traía ramen al hospital, de Namui, de Genma y de Obito fue abriéndose de nuevo poco a poco. Volviendo al momento actual Obito entraba por la puerta. Llevaba a un niño pequeño de unos tres años cogido de la mano. Era claramente un Uchiha, aunque sus rasgos no fueran los típicos del clan. Tenía el pelo corto y rizado y los ojos sumamente perfilados. Su nariz era un poco más ancha que la del resto de su familia y venía con una sonrisa enorme, como Obito.- Quiero que conozcas a Shisui, es mi primo.

-Hola Nata-chan- Dijo alegremente. A Hinata se le abrieron mucho los ojos. Le encantaban los niños, pero nunca podía jugar con los de su clan porque eran todos de la rama secundaria de la familia y juntarse con ellos no era aceptable como heredera. – Me llamo Shisui y tengo tres años.- Dijo vocalizando exageradamente el pequeño mientras le enseñaba tres deditos regordetes a Hinata. Esta se derritió ante el gesto y con una expresión llena de cariño le respondió

- E-encantada Shisui-chan.

-¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Obito-nii dice que eres muy maja, aunque hables mal y seas rara.-Obito empezó a gesticular exageradamente haciendo signos de negación a Hinata, que estaba de color escarlata.- Pero Obito-nii también es raro así que no importa. ¿Por qué estás roja?

-Ah, e-etto…-Dijo Hinata.- S-siempre m-me po-pongo r-roja

-¡Qué guay! ¿Hay más colores? Ahora ponte… ¡Verde!-Dijo Shisui, a lo que Obito se tiró al suelo y a Hinata le apareció una gotita en la nuca.- No, rojo no, verde.

-Jejejeje no escuches a Shisui, esta hiperactivo porque se ha empachado a chuches

-¡Eso es mentira! –Gritó Shisui indignado.- Te los comiste tú todos

-¡Pero si sólo quedaba uno!

-Y era MI caramelo. Mío. Mío –Decía infantilmente Shisui señalándose al decir Mi y mío

-Te habías zampado ya una bolsa enorme

-Te comiste mi caramelo…-Decía Shisui haciendo un puchero.

-No me vengas con esas, que ya hemos tenido esta discusión 3 veces.-Dijo Obito cansado. Parecía que eso no era lo que tenía que decir al pequeño Shisui, porque se pusó a llorar. Sonoramente

-S-shisui-chan-Comenzó Hinata con una voz tranquilizadora y suave. Shisui la miró aún con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¿Tú v-vas a ser un nin-ninja de mayor?-A lo que Shisui asintió.- ¿Alguna v-vez h-has visto a u-un ni-ninja ll-llorar?

-Obito-nii…-Dijo en un susurro pequeñito. Obito se puso rojo e iba a replicar pero Hinata le paró levantando la mano. No era un gesto brusco, ni autoritario, sino amable y sencillo que hacía que lo obedecieras sin cuestionarlo.

-¿Y qu-qué h-hace O-obito-kun si-siempre de-después de l-llorar?-A lo que los presentes le miraron confundidos.-L-levanta l-la ca-cabeza c-con u-una sonrisa más grande que la que llevaba antes de llorar y ríe bien alto para demostrar que no pueden con él por mucho que se caiga o llore. – Obito la miró fijamente y Shisui, que era bien avispado, se secó las lágrimas y la dio una gran sonrisa a la que le faltaban varios dientes que la hizo sonreír.-A-así m-me gusta.

-Hinata-chan-Le dijo Obito mirándola seriamente.-Algún día serás una madre estupenda.-Y acabo con una gran sonrisa. Hinata se sonrojó rápidamente pasando por varias tonalidades de escarlata que hicieron que Shisui se quedara viéndola y al llegar a un tono que no tenía nada que envidiar a un tomate maduro, se desmayó.

Cuando finalmente Hinata salió del hospital los tres equipos genin se dirguieron a los exámenes Chunnin, realizados en la Aldea Escondida entre las Nubes. Junto a ellos venía el equipo Orochimaru, constituído por Anko Mitarashi, Durei Hashike y Koruro Annaki. Orochimaru era un hombre alto, con la piel sumamente pálida y los ojos de color amarillo, rasgados como una serpiente. Estaba por lo general callado si no era para aportar comentarios que te hacían detener la conversación y cuestionar la moral del hombre. Afortunadamente, todos se olvidaban de eso cuando soltaba un kukuku y su alumna Anko se reía, de qué, nadie lo sabía. Anko era una chica también pálida, con los ojos marrones y el pelo morado recogido en una coleta. No le gustaban las cosas femeninas y Kurenai lo tuvo que aprender por las malas ya que, emocionada de encontrarse a otra chica con la que hablar (Rin estaba ocupada compitiendo con Gai para ver quien alcanzaba a Kakashi, mientras era perseguida por Obito, que era perseguida por Hinata, que era perseguida por Kushina susurrándole consejos con los que sonrojaba, perseguida por Minato porque era Kushina, perseguido por Asuma que quería jugar al Shogi y Minato era un excelente jugador, seguido por Namui porque le gustaba el Shogi, seguido por Genma que le picaba, seguido por Durei y Koruro que no eran muy inteligentes y no se enteraban de que pasaba, seguidos por Ibiki que veía en ellos a su próxima víctima para probar nuevos métodos de tortura, seguido por Orochimaru que le decía sus favoritos) ; así que empezaron a hablar. Todo iba bien hasta que Kurenai mencionó que un vestido que había visto en una tienda le quedaría muy bien. Anko contestó que era una ninja y no tenía tiempo para esas cursilerías con lo que Kurenai se sintió insultada y comenzaron a discutir. Cada vez más acaloradamente, hasta que Anko, que no tenía mucha paciencia, se avalanza sobre ella y empiezan a tirarse de los pelos. Así que no, a Anko no le gustaba ser femenina. Nada de vestidos por su cumpleaños. Los otros dos eran un gordito bajo, Koruro, y un flaco alto, Durei, que tenían mucho temperamento y muy poca paciencia. No es una muy buena combinación si le añadimos que no eran los más brillantes que puedes encontrarte. Por suerte, o no, depende de como lo mires, eran muy fácilmente manipulables y Orochimaru "jugaba" con ellos siempre que podía. La pobre Anko no sabía toda la diversión que se perdía. Después de un viaje bastante entretenido, lleno de "Kakashi-kun, no vayas tan rápido" "Oh, tu actitud tan guay es demasiado ¡Debes ser mi eterno rival! Si no te derroto, haré el resto del camino andando con las manos" "Rin-chaaan, esperame" "O-obito-kun" "Hinata-chan, tienes que ser más atrevida. A mi me pasó lo mismo una vez con Minato-kun…" "Kushina-chan, tenemos que hablar" "Minato-sensei, mire de esta forma podremos jugar a Shogi sin necesidad de pararnos" "…Podrías jugar conmigo, se me da bastante bien el Shogi, de hecho…" "Namui, que nadie te escucha, pobrecito" "Durei, hola" "Koruro, hola" "No, yo te he saludado antes" "Mentira fui yo" "Ya me los imagino con el modo de tortura 321, o mejor el 457, si todo falla siempre tengo el 59" "Yo creo que ssssería más efectivo el 178. Ah, no puedes ussssar ni el 348 ni el 291 que ya no lessss hace efecto kukuku" "QUE NO QUIERO UN MALDITO VESTIDO" "DE TODAS FORMAS NO TE QUEDARÍA BIEN" "ME ESTÁS LLAMANDO FEA" "BUENO, PARA SER UN NINJA NO TE HACE FALTA SER GUAPA ASÍ QUE ¿QUÉ TE IMPORTA, MARIMACHO?" "AHORA VERÁS"…"Odio mi vida" "Kakashi-kun ¿Has dicho algo? ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Te molesta Gai? Porque por ti me podría librar de él" "Aaaah Kakashi, mi eterno rival, tu flor es ardiente con la llama de la juventud" "EEEH, el único que le dice ardiente a Rin-chan soy yo."

Llegaron a la Aldea Escondida entre las nubes al cabo de cinco días, justo para los exámenes Chunnin. La Aldea Ninja era grande, y situada entre las montañas. Las casas eran altas y marrones, perfectamente adaptadas a su medio. Destacaba la Torre del Raikage, más alta que los demás edificios, erguida orgullosa y desafiante por encima de las nubes. Era una vista digna de admiración. Hinata lo veía todo con los ojos bien abiertos y mirada perdida, nunca había visto una ciudad tan bonita, no se parecía nada a Konoha que era tan desordenada y colorida, llena de vida y que sonaba a casa. Aún tan espectacular como era Kumo, Hinata prefería Konoha, no porque fuera más bonita, si no porque Konoha era abierta y cálida, con la gente ruidosa, amigable y amable. Era su hogar. Sin embargo Kumo le gustaba mucho y no le importaría quedarse una temporada disfrutando de la fuerza que emanaba, tal como el cielo lleno de tormenta bajo el que se encontraba la Aldea.

-Guau…-Susurró Genma impresionado

-Sí, Kumo es una vista a temer.-Dijo Minato.- Ahora seguidme, hay que registraros para los exámenes. –Y le siguieron hasta la Torre del Raikage. En la puerta un joven de unos 16 años les impedía la entrada. Era muy alto, piel oscura, rubio y con unos pequeños ojos negros ocultos tras unas gafas y unos cuernos de toro tatuados en la mejilla. Al verles se levantó y se les acercó:

-Extranjeros, que os trae por aquí. Venís a sacar el chaleco de Chunnin- Rapeó

-Eso no rima, es patético-Dijo Kakashi, nada impresionado con el Jounin mucho más grande y poderoso que él

-Triste es el día en el que esté de acuerdo con Kakashi- Dijo Obito negando con la cabeza

-Niños ignorantes, no aprecíais lo que tenéis delante- Siguió como si nada el ninja de Kumo.- Mi nombre es Killer Bee y estoy aquí para servir, oh yeah- Rapeó de nuevo

-Rima, pero sigue siendo patético-Contestó Kakashi. Killer Bee se deprimió. Hinata, al verle tan triste fue a su lado

-A-anno… S-soy Hinata y… ¿es-estoy encantada?- Rapeó-tartamudeó. Killer Bee tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara tras escuchar estas palabras. La cogió en volandas "EEEP" y se la puso en el hombro.

-Ese es el espíritu-Decía mientras subía y bajaba la cabeza con una mano en alto- Oh yeah, Rock´n´roll

-Pensaba que lo que cantabas era Rap-Comentnó Namui.- El rock´n´roll es otro género musical que no tiene nada que ver. Eso dice mucho de tu educación musical y falta de oído

-Eh…-Comenzó Genma-Lo que sea que haya dicho

-QUE ME MATAS A MI HINATA-CHAAN-Exclamó Kushina intentando coger a una roja y mareada Hinata del hombro de Killer Bee, que no la quería soltar por ser la única persona que conocía que rapeaba aparte de él- SUELTALA-Nada, seguía sin dejar que la cogiera- GIGANTE ESTÚPIDO SIN TALENTO PARA EL RAP, SUELTA A MI ADORABLE Y ACHUCHABLE ALUMNA

-¿Sin talento? Seguro que estás mintiendo

-A-anno, K-killer Bee-san, ¿P-puedo b-bajar?

-Sólo te consiento porque temo un escarmiento.- Dijo mientras la dejaba en el suelo. Todos los que veían la escena tenían una gotita tras la nuca.- ¿Y quien es la señorita?¿Saldrá conmigo en una cita?-Dijo alzándole las cejas sugestivamente a Orochimaru. Todos a escepción de Orochimaru y Killer Bee (Ni Kakashi ni Damui, que no tenían sentido del humor, ni Durei ni Kururo, que no lo pillaban)

-Ssssoy un hombre- Dijo Orochimaru entre dientes

-Eso no explica porque vas como una geisha, seguramente irás a una fiesta- Dijo refiriéndose a la cara blanca de Orochimaru y a la sombra de ojos morada que tenía alrededor de los ojos. Esto sólo hizo que rieran más fuerte, hasta a Kakashi parecía que se formaba una sonrisa bajo la máscara. Sin embargo, cuando Hinata volvió a mirar ya no quedaba ni rastro

-Essss mi cara

-Hasta ahí llego, no soy tonto extranjero. La pintura de lo que estoy hablando. ¿Estás sordo o algo?

- Kukuku, ¿Estásss ssseguro?

-¿Eh? Con tanto siseo, no te entiendo, yeaaah

-Essso ni ssssiquiera rima.-Dijo Orochimaru, a punto de perder la paciencia

-Veníamos para inscribirnos en los exámenes Chunnin, somos de Konoha- Dijo Minato rápidamente, haciendo control de daños

-¿Qué haceis ahí parados? Podríais haber entrado.-Siguió rapeando Killer Bee

-Estabas en medio, hermano. No podía pasar ni la mano- Dijo Kushina siguiéndole el juego

-Haber dicho algo. Me voy, que estoy estorbando-Contestó. Pasó al lado de Hinata revolviéndole el pelo y chocó los puños con Kushina diciendo "yeeeah, ese es el ritmo hermana" Ya sin distracciones los ninjas de Konoha subieron hasta el segundo piso. Llegaron justo a tiempo, ya que sólo faltaba media hora para el comienzo de la primera fase del examen. Corriendo los genins se apresuraron para no llegar tarde. Entraron por la puerta todos juntos, con lo que toda la sala se les quedo mirando fijamente. Kakashi se compuso el que más rápido y paso a sentarse en un sitio vacío, con Rin y Obito detrás suyo, el último con las gafas puestas porque "se le había metido algo en el ojo." El equipo Orochimaru se sentó alejado de los demás con Anko a la cabeza y el gordo y el flaco siguiéndola como perritos falderos. A falta de Orochimaru, buena es Anko. El equipo Kushina y el equipo Ibiki fueron juntos a sentarse en un sitio vacío entre ninjas de la arena y de la niebla. Estaban en una sala amplia, llena de pupitres como una clase. No tenía adornos, ni ventanas, y la puerta desapareció una vez que se acabó el tiempo. Las paredes comenzaron a acercarse, haciendo unos chirridos que daban grima y empezaron a aplastar a los ninjas en un montón. La sensación de claustrofobia era palpable. Las paredes estaban cada vez más cerca y algunos ninjas comenzaron a perder la calma, gritando e intentando huir. A un ninja de la Aldea de la Roca se le ocurrió la idea de ir corriendo a la pared. Entres gritos atemoriados la pared le absorbió. A partir de ahí todos se quedaron quietos y en silencio, sólo moviéndose cuando la pared se acerca demasiado. Al cabo de un rato algunos ninjas comenzaron a desaparecer. Varios ninjas más se empezaron a desesperar, y empezaron a correr, las paderes también les absorbieron lentamente entre gritos desesperados. Un genin de la arena intentó ayudar a su compañero para sacarlo de la pared, pero fue también absorbido. Durei y Koruro estaban entre los absorbidos por la pared. En la sala sólo quedaban los tres equipos de Konoha y Anko, dos grupos de ninjas de la Roca, tres de la niebla y uno de la arena. Kurenai y Asuma desaperecen. Kakashi tarda poco en desaparecer, Rin tarda unos segundos más. Un grupo de ninjas de la Roca también. Como dos ninjas de la niebla y cuatro de la arena. Namui es el siguiente. Sólo quedan 17 de los treinta y tantos que estaban antes. Las paredes estaban cada vez más cerca por lo que estaban bastante apretados. Tres ninja de la niebla son absorbidos por la pared. Anko desaparece con una sonrisita de suficiencia. 13 ninjas. "_Piensa Hinata, por lo que me ha dicho Kushina-sensei la primera fase está para reducir el número de genins que se presentan. No mires las paredes. Muevete al cenro. Respira. Así que usaran un truco para eliminar a los que no están preparados. ¡Un truco que consiste en una habitación que cada ve es más pequeña! Genma ha desaparecido. Quedamos 12. Vale, se sale de aquí por dos métodos. Por la pared y desapareciendo. ¿Cuál es el bueno? 10 ninjas. Namui y Genma desaparecieron, no parecían muy preocupados mientras que el gor…ancho de huesos y el alto fueron absorbidos por la pared y estaban atemorizados. 7 ninjas. Así que hay que desaparecer. 5 ninjas. Obito se ha ido. Desaparecer…3 ninjas. Gai también se ha ido. Como en una ilusión ¡Genjutsu!"_ Rápidamente Hinata cortó el flujo de su chakra y lo desbloqueó. Abrio los ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces. ¡Lo había logrado!

-Hinata menos mal que lo has conseguido- le dijo aliviado Genma- Ya casi creíamos que habías caído en la ilusión como esos dos tontos de ahí-Señala a Koruro y a Durei.- Pero nunca dudamos de ti, sabíamos que podías.- Dijo nervioso por si Hinata malinterpretaba lo que quería decir (ya había pasado un par de veces y no solía acabar bien)

-Estaba informado que el Byakugan podía ver a través de las ilusiones- Preguntó Damui "_¿Tanto le cuesta hacer una pregunta normal" _pensó Genma con una gotita en la cabeza. Hinata se sonrojó y comenzó a jugar con los dedos, nerviosa.- ¿Y bien?

-Etto… E-es q-que s-se m-me olvidó- Dijo en un susurro muy bajito

-Te agradecería si me lo repitieras más alto.-Contestó Damui

-S-se m-me o-olvidó-Dijo Hinata un pelín más alto

-Siento tener que ser insistente, pero no he alcanzado a oír tu contestación

-A-ano, S-SE M-ME O-OLVIDÓ- Gritó Hinata roja como un tomate y con los puños apretados. Al oírlo todos los ninjas de Konoha se quedaron con caras de póker. Al cabo de un rato

-¿Cómo narices se te olvida eso?- Preguntó Anko, incrédula. Hinaa sólo bajo la cabeza tapándose la cara con el flequillo- Quiero decir, es un doujutsu en el que se basa tu estilo de pelea ¿No?

-Anko, dejala en paz- Dijo Genma, molesto porque Hinata ya se había deprimido y le costaba años sacarle de cada depresión. No estaban avanzando nada. Cada vez que daban un paso hacia delante pasaba algo como esto y vuelta a empezar. Kakashi miró fijamente a Hinata

-Patético. No sé ni como te graduaste en la academia.-Hinata apretó los puños- Deberiás rendirte. No sirves para esto y se nota. Obito, aplícate el cuento. No puedo creer que con todo ese entrenamiento hayas tardado tanto en darte cuenta que estabas en un Genjutsu

-CALLATE KAKASHI HATAKE-Le gritó Hinata.- Siempre estás dejando mal a los demás, pisoteándolos desde arriba porque a ti no te cuesta esfuerzo. ¿Sabes que te digo? Que yo creo que Obito-kun será Hokage, el mejor ninja de Konoha, porque no se rinde. Tú lo único que haces es rendirte. Si hay alguien patético aquí ese eres tú

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo. Tú no sabes mi vida como para estar juzgándome-Le respondió enfadado

-¿Y tú sabes la de Obito-kun? ¿Conoces mi vida? Porque lo único que te he oído decir son juicios injustos.

-No necesito oír lo injusto que soy de la princesita consentida del clan más rico de Konoha que llora con una facilidad y frecuencias excesivas

-¿P-princesita c-consentida? ¿¡Princesita consentida!?- Y completamente fuera de carácter Hinata le pegó una bofetada a Kakashi. Le clavó con una mirada dura, afilada como un kunai, llena de ira y tan impropia de ella como aterradora y le dijo- Yo no soy ninguna princesita, soy el fracaso de mi clan.- le susurró para que sólo el lo oyera

-¿Habéis acabado de pelear?-Preguntó un Jounin de Kumo.- Porque ya se han ido todos a la segunda fase del examen y no vais a pasar entrando tarde-Miró a donde estaban Kakashi e Hinata, para ver que ya se habían ido corriendo por la puerta.- Tsk, estos jóvenes, cada día mas rancios

-A-arigato- Dijo Hinata que había vuelto sólo a agradecer al amable ninja que les había avisado

-¿Pero qué haces aún aquí? ¡Corre y no llegues tarde!- Dijo el jounin, divertido ante el comportamiento de la niña- ¡Y buena suerte en los exámenes mocosa!


	8. Chapter 8

La segunda fase del examen Chunnin estaba a punto de comenzar. Hinata pasó a una sala amplia, con grandes ventanales y llena de genins. Un hombre de una altura gigantesca, sin camisa, rubio y moreno estaba en el medio de la sala. Tenía un parecido notable con Killer Bee. Su presencia imponía respeto y obediencia sin que el tuviera que hacer mucho. Cuando levantó la mano se hizo el silencio inmediatamente

-MOCOSOS-Comenzó con voz firme y grave.- VAIS A COMENZAR LA SEGUNDA ETAPA DE LOS EXAMENES. UN SHINOBI DEBE IMPONER RESPETO Y FUERZA. RENDÍOS AHORA SI CARECEIS DE ELLO PORQUE NO LOGRAREIS NADA EN ESTE MUNDO.- Silencio absoluto. Finalmente, un ninja de la Lluvia sale lentamente. Sus compañeros le siguieron de cerca. Varios equipos más se rinden y salen del examen "_No impongo respeto ni fuerza…" _pensaba Hinata "_¡Pero no me rendiré! Obito-kun no se rendiría tan fácilmente y no puedo cambiarme a mi misma si no lo intento"_ y con determinación en la mirada alzó la vista mirando fijamente al demonio de hombre que había en la sala. Éste estaba analizando, o intimidando más bien, a todos los genin. Varios ninjas más salieron. Kakashi también miraba aburridamente al ninja, al lado de un genin de Kumo con una expresión tan parecida que, aunque no se parecieran en nada, les daba un aire muy similar. Asuma, Namui y Anko seguían sin perturbarse. Kurenai y Rin estaban firmes, pero claramente nerviosas y preocupadad. Obito estaba temblando. El Jounin de Kumo fijó su mirada sobre él.- NIÑO, VETE QUE ESTÁS TEMBLANDO. EN EL MUNDO SHINOBI NO HAY SITIO PARA GENTE COMO TÚ.-Obito le miró, atónito. Bajóla cabeza y apretó los puños

-Si no hay sitio para mí en el mundo shinobi- Comenzó a hablar.- ¡Entonces cuando sea Hokage lo cambiaré!- Finalizó retándole con la mirada. El jounin se le quedó mirando fijamente, e Hinata con admiración. Sin previo aviso comenzó a reírse

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, MOCOSO, ERES TODO UN CHISTE- Dijo con una voz que retumbaba.- PERO ME CAES BIEN. RELLENAD EL FORMULARIO Y PASAD A LA SIGUIENTE SALA. –El gigante salió de la sala. Todos los genin cogieron un formulario donde firmaban que Kumo no se hacía responsable de sus muertes. Pasaron a la sala continua donde les esperaba Killer Bee hablando con el shinobi de antes

-El examen consistirá en un juego mortal-Comenzó a rapear Killer Bee- Tendreis que luchar para poder ganar.

-BEE, HABLA COMO UNA PERSONA NORMAL –Le gritó el ninja gigante

-A, le quitas la emoción, ya no queda diversión

-¡BEE!

-…Aburrido…-Dijo el genin de Kumo parecido a Kakashi

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Para pasar a la siguiente fase debéis descifrar una clave. Separada en dos partes, trabajareis con quien se os mande.

-BEE

-De dos serán los equipos, os los digo en un ratito- Con lo que salió huyendo de A. No llegó muy lejos porque A le cogió con la cabeza entre sus brazos en una llave de lucha y comenzó a golpearle salvajemente. Las listas de los equipos estaban pegadas a la pared. Hinata, junto con los demás se acercó "Hatake Kakashi y Hyuga Hinata" "_Oh no" _pensó la pobre Hyuga. Kakashi sólo se quedó mirando la lista.

-Muevete Hyuga-Dijo cortante "_Oh no" _volvió a pensar "_No, no, no, no, no"_

-NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME LIBRE DE KAKASHI PARA QUE ME TOQUE OTRO KAKASHI.-Gritó Obito señalando al ninja aburrido de Kumo

-Suminasen. Me llamo Darui-Se presentó. Era un ninja más o menos de la edad de nuestros protagonistas. Tenía la piel oscura y el pelo rubio tapándole un ojo. De nariz ancha y labios gruesos, era muy guapo. Gai se acercó a él curioso por ver un doble de su eterno rival, a lo que el otro ninja no reaccionó.

-Mi eterno rival, vuelves a vencerme con un doble tuyo. ¡Tu llama de la juventud es dos veces más poderosa! Te venceré y si no lo consigo no volveré a ponerme spandex y me depilaré las cejas

-Gai, ¿Has dicho algo?- Le preguntó Kakashi

-Aburrido-Dijo Darui

Gai se fue llorando a cascadas con su compañera, una ninja de la arena que procuraba tenerlo lo más lejos posible. A Anko y Genma les había tocado juntos. Kurenai estaba con un ninja de la lluvia; Asuma y Rin; Namui y una ninja de la nube, así hasta unos dieciséis equipos. Una vez todos se juntaron con sus respectivos compañeros Killer Bee volvió con un chichón enorme en la cabeza.

-La clave reside en el primero que la retire. Está localizada en el fondo de la montaña. Parte azul, parte blanca tenéis hasta mañana.-Y desapareció. Kakashi salió en seguida por la ventana. Hinata no tardó en seguirle tras su característico EEEP. Le frunció el ceño y centró su chakra en las piernas para ir más rápido.

-¿P-por qué n-no me has e-esperado?

-Un Shinobi debe de estar listo para cualquier imprevisto. La misión es lo primero. Si te quedas atrás es tu problema

-P-pero hay q-que ir e-en equipo, lo h-ha dicho K-Killer Bee

-Pues date prisa. Y haz algo de provecho ¿O se te ha vuelto a olvidar que tienes el Byakugan?-A lo que Hinata se sonrojó

-B-Byakugan.-Susurró. Se desvió a la derecha seguida de Kakashi. No había ni rastro de los demás equipos. Hinata se paro.- H-hay algo raro e-en el ch-chakra de una de las c-cuevas. N-nunca h-había v-visto n-nada igual.

-Deja de tartamudear. Un Shinobi nunca muestra abiertamente sus debilidades. Vamos, seguramente será una de las pistas.- Hinata le miró algo molesta por lo del tartamudeo. Pero le hizo caso, al fin y al cabo Kakashi no era un genio por nada. Llegaron a una cueva oscura y húmeda. Entraron, Hinata guiando con el byakugan aún activo. Giraron a la derecha en un cruce. Derecha. Izquierda. Derecha. Recto. Derecha. Izquierda. Izquierda. Izquierda. Era un laberinto rocoso natural. Derecha. Abajo. Recto. Llegaron a un callejón sin salida

-Está al otro lado-Dijo Hinata.- No a veo ninguna otra entrada

-Apartate- Dijo Kakashi. De su mano derecha comenzaron a salir rayos, rodeándola. Comenzó a correr hacia la pared. Hinata abrió mucho los ojos. ¡Podía provocar un derrumbamiento! –CHIDORI-Y golpeó la pared atravesándola. Sacó el brazo viéndose el otro lado con las instrucciones. Los laberintos rocosos naturales tienen una gran desventaja. Son muy frágiles y a la mínima alteración de su equilibro natural, se vienen abajo. Al principio no pasó nada. Unas piedritas se deslizaban por las paredes y luego unas rocas más grandes. Con mucho ruido, empezaron a caer rocas, casi aplastando a Kakashi y a Hinata. Las esquivaban como podían, pero la cueva era muy pequeña y cada vez había más rocas "_No lo vamos a conseguir"_ Una roca tapó el agujero que acababa de hacer Kakashi. Tenían que hacer algo. Y tenían que hacerlo ya

_Flashback_

Hinata estaba con Kushina en los campos de entrenamiento nº 2. Acababan de tener una práctica de Taijutsu. Hinata había luchado usando el puño suave, lógicamente, pero con muy malo resultados

-Hinata-chan, es estilo de luchas que utilizas no es el adecuado para ti

-Y-ya s-se q-que s-soy d-débil Kushina-sensei-Susurró con la cabeza gacha Hinata

-NO, no es que seas débil. Por tu estructura corporal no puedes realizar el Jyuken correctamente. El estilo de los Hyuga es muy firme para ti. Tú necesitas un estilo fluido y flexible, que se adapte y varíe continuamente. Más impredecible. Y yo te ayudaré a crear tu propio estilo de lucha. Lo prometo, dattebanne

-H-hai. –A partir de ese momento Kushina e Hinata habían tenido entrenamientos a solas para conseguir un nuevo estilo de lucha. Hinata, ilusionada por demostrar que ha mejorado a su padre, entrenaba muchas veces por su cuenta por la noche. Practicaba en un estanque, donde controlaba el agua (De una manera inconsciente, porque aún no había estudiado los elementos) en forma de gotas que se pasaba horas y horas intentando esquivar. Tras meditar sobre el funcionamiento de su propio estilo de lucha, había añadido chakra a sus manos para rechazar las gotas. Ya con todo su equipo perfeccionó el estilo hasta dar con una nueva técnica.

_Fin del flashback_

-SHUGOHAKKE ROKUIJU YONSHUO.

Hinata comenzó a expulsar chakra por las manos. Iba rechazando las rocas que caían a su alrededor con espadas finísimas de chakra, creando un circulo alrededor suyo para evitar que Kakashi y ella murieran en la avalancha de rocas. Giraba los brazos rápidamente, aprovechano su gran flexibilidad. Tras pocos segundos Kakashi y ella quedaron dentro de una esfera brillante de chakra, continamente renovada por Hinata. Estubieron en esa posición varios minutos más, hasta que acabó el derrumbamiento. Hinata cayó al suelo, agotada. Entre tener que mantener su técnica por tanto tiempo y no haber desactivado su byakugan desde que comenzó el examen necesitaba un respiro. Kakashi la había estado mirando todo el rato con los ojos muy abiertos. Estaba sorprendido. ¿Por qué le había salvado? Ella era más pequeña que él y podía haber pasado por el hueco que creo su chidori perfectamente. Sin embargo es ella, la única mujer que le despreciaba, la que le salva a él. Había considerado su vida más importante que la misión

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- Pregunta enfadado.- Podrías haber pasado al otro lado y completar los exámenes.- Hinata le miró fijamente

-S-somos u-un equipo, me i-importa m-más s-salvar a un g-genin d-de Konoha q-que s-ser Chunin

-Un Shinobi debe dejar atrás sus sentimientos

-A-ano, un shinobi d-debe conocer sus l-límites y a sus aliados.-L-le contestó Hinata, también citando el código Shinobi. Desactiva el byakugan y le mira amablemente –S-si t-te hubiera dejado, no habría sobrevivido el encuentro con otro equipo.

-Tch, un Shinobi debe conocer también sus capacidades.- Y con ello dejaron de hablar y se pusieron a escarbar con cuidado para no provocar otra catástrofe. Al cabo de media hora ya habían encontrado el agujero. Hinata pasó al otro lado por ser más pequeña. En el otro lado había una especie de pared de chakra. Detrás de ella se podían ver diez cintas azules.

-Hinata-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dice una voz que no es la de Kakashi

-EEEEP- Da un salto Hinata. Cuando se gira se encuentra con Obito Uchiha y Darui.

-Aburrido.-Comienza Damui- Pero no se como bajar esta barrera. ¿Alguna idea?- Kakashi, alerta por el ruido en el otro lado de la pared intenta pasar, con la mala suerte de quedarse atascado a medio camino. Obito al verle empezó a reírse.

-Estás….Ridículo…-Dijo entre risas, jadeando. Kakashi le mira mal

-Pues de hecho estoy bastante cómodo.- Dice sarcásticamente.- Dejadme aquí y no me ayudéis a salir, por favor. –Hinata, que se había acercado a intentar sacarle, no coge el sarcasmo y se aleja de nuevo. –Estoy seguro de poder acabar la carrera aquí metido

-Bueno, tú eres el genio-Le contesta Obito, que tampoco lo había pillado. Darui tiene una gotita en la nuca. "_¿Son todos los ninjas de Konoha así de raros?"_

-ERA SARCASMO- Grita exasperado Kakashi. Hubiera movido los brazos alrededor de su cabeza para enfatizar, pero estando atascado no pudo.

-G-gomen-nasai-Dijo Hinata apresurándose a sacarle. Después de unos minutos forcejeando, en los que Obito se unió para ayudarla, lograron sacar a Kakashi.

-Así que esta es la barrera.- Dijo Kakashi, mirándola como si no le acabaran de sacar de una pared.- ¿Ideas?

-B-byakugan- Dijo Hinata.

-No, he intentado atravesarla con Kunais, lanzarle shurikens, atravesarla corriendo, romperla con rocas, empujarla, derribarla puñetazos, cabezazos, patadas, golpes,…-Comienza a enumerar golpes. Kakashi mira esperanzadoramente a Darui, que le niega con la cabeza.- Sellos bombas, rocas, pasar por debajo, saltarla, hacer la croqueta, lamerla,…

-Kai.-Susurró Hinata presionando un punto concreto de la barrera y expulsando un poco de chakra. Inmediatamente la barrera desparece. Nadie se da cuenta. Obito está ocupado enumerando sus intentos fallidos. Kakashi y Darui están pensando en una forma de romper la barrera. Hinata coge dos cintas, una para cada equipo. –A-anno, y-ya

-NO NOS DISTRAIGAS- Gritaron todos aún concentrados en cómo traspasr la barrera. Apareció una gotita en la nuca de Hinata.

-E-etto, e-es que y-yo ya.-Obito, que al parecer había descubierto la manera de traspasar la pared, coge correrilla y se acerca corriendo. Corre hacia la derecha, luego hacia la izquierda. Avanzando en zigzag llega a la zona donde se encontraba el muro de chakra, traspasándolo, obviamente

-LO CONSEGUÍ-Grita emocionado. Kakashi y Darui le miran mal ppor distraerse y abren los ojos cómicamente al ver que el chakra había desaparecido.

-¿C-cómo?-Logra decir Kakashi

-Muy sencillo. Me he dado cuenta que el chakra repelía los ataques directos. Así que todo lo que tuve que hacer es cruzarla en zigzag. Brillante, ¿no creeis?

-Suminasen, pero creo que fue la chica de pelo azul la que la rompió.-Dijo inteligentemente Darui, que había visto a Hinata con dos cintas en la mano

-¿Qué?-Dice Obito desesperado.- Pe-pe-pero ¡mi plan! Estas mintiendo rubito-Dice señalando acusadoramente a Darui, que le responde con una mirada indiferente.-Díselo Hinata-chan.- Hinata se pone roja cuando toda la atención se centra en ella y se pone a jugar con los dedos _"Obito-kun se ve tan ilusionado… Si le digo la verdad se entristecerá…Yo quiero que Obito-kun sonría"_

-G-gomen-nasai Darui-san, p-pero O-Obito-kun t-tiene razón.-Darui se la quedó mirando fijamente, haciéndola saber que no se creía ni una palabra de lo que acababa de decir

-….Aburrido…-Cogió uno de las cintas que Hinata tenía en la mano y comenzó a andar siguiendo la cueva.- ¿venís?

-Kakashi.-Comenzó ilusionado Obito- Trabajemos en equipo. ¡Seguro que encontramos el segundo lazo antes así!

-No.

-P-pero K-kakashi-kun…-Comenzó Hinata-Si n-nos encontramos o-otros equipos v-venceremos m-más rápido s-si s-somos c-cuatro.

-Si vamos Kakashi, será divertido

-No quiero que sea divertido, quiero ser un Chunnin. Podeis seguirnos si quereis, pero no somos un equipo.-Accedió Kakashi. –Hinata, busca el lazo

-H-hai, B-byakugan.-Pasaron algunos minutos en los que andaron en silencio. Silencio interrumpido por la barriga de Obito

-¡Qué hambre tengo!- Grita

-Cenemos. Cuando recuperemos fuerzas seguiremos buscando-Dice Darui. Hinata desactiva su byakugan y se sienta en el claro, frotándose los ojos. – Hinata, descansa. Obito, busca madera. Kakashi, prepara el campamento. Yo voy a cazar algo para comer.

-¿Quién te ha nombrado líder?- Pregunta molesto Kakashi

-Soy el que mejor conoce el terreno. Obito me ha comentado que se especializa en técnicas de fuego. Era lógico.

-No me ordenes como si fueras mi sensei o acabaremos mal.- Le amenaza Kakashi

-Aburrido

Tras la cena los genins se fueron a dormir. Kakashi había colocado unas pocas trampas y se turnaron para hacer guardias. La primera fue de Kakashi. Durante su guardia se puso a pensar sentado sobre una roca cercana. "_Hinata Hyuga, siempre pensé que era una niña consentida… Además de llorica y quejica, pero es que mira que reírse de mi cuando huía de esas locas. No sabe lo que es eso. Es una sádica, sensiblona, estúpida, insoportable, masoquista, pesada, tartamuda, se sonroja por cualquier tontería, despistada, con un peinado de chico, ensimismada, pesismista, no tiene ninguna confianza en sí misma y aún así es la única que no me persigue, me grita, me golpea, me salva, me insulta y utiliza mi lógica contra mí. Luego sonríe cuando la insulto y AAAAAAAARGH no la aguanto. No me estresado así con nadie excepto Obito. Maldita Hinata Hyuga"_ Luego fue a despertar a Hinata al ser su turno. Hinata somnolienta se levanta y sienta en la misma roca en la que antes había estado Kakashi. Al cabo de un rato se oye una trampa activarse. Rápidamente Hinata activa el byakugan. En la trampa había un cachorro de león de las montañas, blanco como la nieve, con una pata que parecía estar rota. Hinata es una persona que no aguanta ver a los demás sufrir, sean animales o personas. Pero no es una inconsciente. Revisa la zona tres veces para asegurarse que nadie ni nada ha cruzado el perímetro y va a ayudar al pobre cachorro. Al verla hace un gruñido que suena casi como un maullido lo que hace que Hinata chillé de ternura interiormente, y eriza el pelo. Intenta ponerse de pie para alejar a Hinata, sin éxito. Hinata se acerca sin hacer movimientos bruscos y le libera la pata de la trampa. El león la gruñe e intenta alejarse, sin conseguir dar más de tres patos por su pata herida. Hinata saca unas vendas de sus provisiones y se la cura. Acaba con un montón de rasguños en los brazos y un par de mordiscos. Una vez que el león ha entendido que Hinata no es ningún peligro se relaja bajo su agarre y acaba durmiéndose tras las caricias que le da la kunoichi. Hinata vuelve a su puesto con el león entre sus brazos para encontrarse con que estaba amaneciendo. Hinata dejó al cachorro en el suelo, al que había bautizado como Raion, y le dejó un poco de comida. Luego despertó a los demás bajo la mirada dorada de Raion. Salieron tras recoger el campamento con Hinata guiándoles gracias a su Kekkei Genkai. Cuando ya estaban lejos el cachorro se trasformó en un enorme y majestuoso león tan grande como la torre del Raikage. "_Qué humano más interesante _"Pensaba

El grupo de genins encontró la segunda cinta bajo un lago. Kakashi fue el primero que le lanzó al agua para conseguirlas. Seguido de cerca por Obito, que no quería quedarse atrás. Mientras esperaban a que sus compañeros llegaran con las cintas Hinata y Darui comenzaron a hablar.Cómo sucedió esto al ser Hinata tan tímida y Darui tan indiferente, nadie lo supo. Cuando Kakashi y Obito salieron, jadeando y triunfales, se encontraron con un Darui con una ligera sonrisa y una Hinata riendo roja como un tomate. Al verles a Darui le desapareció la sonrisa de la cara y Hinata se puso más roja, si eso era posible. Tras un incomodo silencio, roto por Obito "No queríamos interrumpiros, tortolitos" a lo que Darui contesto aburrido e Hinata se desmayó. Se despertó rapidamente empapada. Había caído de bruces en el lago.

Finamente llegaron a la zona donde se realizaría la tercera y última parte de su examen. Era una especie de estadio, con un campo de arena en el centro. Eran de los primeros en llegar. Se les habían adelantado Asuma, Rin y otros cuatro ninjas de otras aldeas. Tambien había un par de equipos más. En las plataformas desde donde se veía todo estaban los jounin de las distintas aldeas. Kushina bajó de un saltó al ver que Hinata entaraba

-HINATA-CHAAAN, NUNCA MÁS ME DEJES SOLA- La decía mientras se frotaba con su mejilla- Aquí son todos tan feos… NO PUEDO ACHUCHAR A NADIE y pero aún ¡NO HAY RAMEEEEN! –Comenzó a llorar. Se puso seria.- Hinata-chan, prométeme que vas a pasar los exámenes Chunnin, que yo no aguanto otro día más sin rameeen

-K-kushina-sensei…-Dijo Hinata avergonzada

-MI POBRE HINATA CHAAAN LO MAL QUE LO HABRÁS PASADO CON EL AMARGADO ESE- Señala a Kakashi.

-K-kakashi-kun n-no es t-tan malo

-KAKASHI-KUN ES MÍO- Gritó Rin muy enfadada.- Y por muy adorable que seas, va a ser mío. O te destruyo.- Hinata se puso azul, asustada.

-N-no, a m-mi m-me gusta…

-Rin-chaaan, anda no te hagas la difícil, sabes que quen te gusta soy yo.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa Obito.- No ese Kakashi-teme

-Obito-kun, ahora ya no sé quien le gusta a Hinata.

-NOOO, MI HINATA-CHAN ES MUY PEQUEÑA PARA TENER NOVIO- Grita Kushina

-¡YA SE!-Comienza Obito.- Jugemos a las veinte preguntas. La pobre Hinata estaba roja como un tomate e hiperventilando. Estaba a un pelo de desmayarse

-Buena idea Obito-kun. ¿Le conocemos?- Pregunta Rin

-¿Es de Konoha?

-¿Es Kakashi-kun?

-No Hinata-chan, tú también no. No es Kakashi-kun, ¿Verdad?

-¿Quieres quitarme a mi Kakashi-kun?

-¿No crees que Rin-chan y yo haríamos una pareja estupenda?

-Si te casaras con Kakashi-kun, ¿Cuántos hijos tendríais?

-Si Rin-chan y yo saliéramos seríamos una de esas parejas famosas… ¿Cómo nos llamaríamos?

-¿Cómo llamarías a tus hijos? No es que los vayáis tener, porque Kakashi-kun sólo se va a casar conmigo

-¿Robito?

-¿y si fueran niñas?

-¿Obirin?

-Pongamonos serios. ¿Harías a Kakashi quitarse la máscara para que todos te envidien? Porque si con máscara es tan guapo no quiero imaginarmele sin ella

-¿Rinobi la pareja de Shinobis?

-¿Harías una boda tradicional o occidental?

-¿Sabes cocinar ramen?- Preguntó Kushina de la nada. Hinata no pudo más y se desmayó. Kushina no tuvo mucho tiempo por preocuparse porque en ese mismo instante entraban Anko y Genma por la puerta, este ultimo llenos de arañazos, mojado y con un ojo morado.- Dios mío Genma ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-No lo sé…sólo le dije a Anko que cocinara la cena…-Y se desmayó. Namui fue corriendo hacia la pared, noqueándose al chocar. Un equipo es un equipo. Y es que Namui es una persona muy leal y empática, siempre dispuesto a ponerse en el lugar de los demás. Tras unos minutos de incómodo silencio las puertas del estadio se cerraron. La tercera parte de los exámenes Chunnin estaba a punto de comenzar.


	9. Chapter 9

La tercera parte de los exámenes estaba a punto de comenzar. Todos los ninjas de Konoha habían conseguido llegar a esta fase. El Raikage, un hombre gigantesco parecido a A pero más bajo, comenzó a explicar las normas de la tercera fase. Habría una serie de combates entre los 20 ninjas que habían pasado hasta esta fase. Sólo se convertiría en Chunnin la cuarta parte de los ninjas, derrotando a un oponente elegido a sorteo. Después de tres semanas se realizaría el segundo combate. Los combates aparecían en una pantalla situada en un extremo de la sala. Primer combate: Maito Gai y Obito Uchiha. Ambos oponentes se miraron desafiantemente

-TE VENCERÉ Y ESTARÉ MÁS CERCA DE SER HOKAGE.-grita Obito

-Si no te venzo ¡PROMETO VOLVER A CASA CORRIENDO EN DOS DÍAS! Si no lo consigo ¡PROMETO LEVANTARME TODOS LOS DÍAS A LAS 4 Y ENTRENAR HASTA QUE SE PONGA EL SOL SIN DESCANSO! Si fallo en mi propósito ¡PROMETO HACER 2345 FLEXIONES Y 567876 ABDOMINALES! Si no logro..

-Eh, ya lo cojo, ya lo cojo. Ahora tranquilo-Dice con una gotita en la nuca Obito.- para el carro.

Comenzó la pelea. Obito se lanzó corriendo hacia Gai. Comenzó a atacarle usando Taijutsu, que Gai bloqueaba o esquivaba. Se alejó y le lanzo una gran bola de fuego. Gai la esquivó por poco. De su pelo salía un poco de humo. Se miraron. Gai se lanzó al ataque. Iba a una velocidad superior a la de Obito, que apenas podía bloquear. El Uchiha sacó un Kunai para poner distancia entre los dos. Gai dio un salto hacia atrás para evitar el kunai. Obito aporvechó para lanzarle varias shurikens que pudo evitar. Usando los proyectiles como distracción Obito consiguió dar una patada a Gai que le tiró al suelo. Se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a atacar más agresivamente. Obito saltó hacia atrás para contratacar con otra gran bola de fuego. Gai salió disparado tras él. El Uchiha pisó mal y cayó al suelo, esquivando a Gai que se chocó con la pared. Maito volvió al ataque, esta vez consiguiendo alcanzar varias veces a Obito. El Uchiha saltó al aire y lanzó varios sellos explosivos. Gai no los pudo esquivar y cuando se limpio el humo de las explosiones, se pudo apreciar que estaba bastante magullado. Cuando Obito aterrizó en el suelo, Gai se avalanzó sobre el, agarrándole con las vendas y saltando. Una vez en el aire, Gai se coloco, y a Obito, cabeza abajo. No fue muy fácil ya que Obito estaba intentando liberarse. Daba patadas, arañaba a Gai, incluso le mordió, pero Gai no le soltó. Acercandose al suelo Obito mordió las vendas desesperadamente intentando liberarse. Había roto la primera venda, pero era demasiado tarde. Impactó con la cara en el suelo con un sonoro BUM. Al despejarse la escena, la fuerza del impacto había generado una nube de polvo, se pudo observar a un Gai magullado y cansado y a Obito inconsciente. Ganador: Maito Gai.

El siguiente combate fue entre Kakashi y una ninja de Kumo, llamada Samui. Se colocaron ambos en la arena. Comienza el combate. Kakashi se lanza rápidamente al ataque, comienza una batalla de taijutsu en la que ambos están muy igualados. Sin embargo Kakashi no es una genio por nada. Salta hacia atrás y lanza varios kunais a Samui que rechaza con facilidad. Luego Samui le ataca, para encontrarse con una roca. Kakashi había usado un jutsu de sustitución, apareciendo detrás de Samui y asestándola un golpe en la nuca. Samui se mueve demasiado tarde y no consigue esquivar el golpe, pero si desviarlo, resultando en un golpe en la espalda que la tira al suelo de cara. Levantándose rápidamente, Samui comienza a atacar furiosamente a Kakashi. Samui es una chica muy orgullosa y siente que el ninja de Konoha esta humillándola. Pierde los papeles y empieza a atacar a Kakashi movida por la rabia. Comete muchos errores básicos en su ira, pero Kakashi no puede aprovecharlos porque Samui no le da tiempo. Kakashi intenta retroceder para consegur un mejor acceso a Samui, pero esta no le deja. Le empieza a perseguir, recordándole a cierta Hyuga una escena de cuando eran pequeños y haciéndola reír. Kakashi la oye y la lanza una mirada que habría podido congelar el mismo infierno. La distracción le ha costado cara, ya que Samui aprovecha para golpearle con una fuerza desproporcionaa y Kakashi acaba chocando con la pared. Se levanta sin mucho esfuerzo y con la mirada dura. Saca la espada de su padre que siempre lleva a la espalda t comienza a atacarla con ella. Samui saca un kunai para bloquearle pero esta en clara desventaja. Sin embargo la rabia le ha nublado el juicio y arremete contra Kakashi sin tenerlo en cuenta. Kakashi la desarma tras unos minutos de combate y Samui queda con la katana en su cuello. Pero se niega a rendirse. En una maniobra muy arriesgada y que le podía haber costado la vida de no haber reaccionado Kakashi, consigue liberarse. Sin embargo Kakashi la consigue inmovilizar de nevo sin mucho esfuerzo. Al ver en sus ojos que no se iba a rendir, le da un golpe en la nuca, dejándola K.O. y ganando el combate.

El tercer combate, se lee en la pantalla es entre un ninja de la aldea de la arena y uno de Kiri. El ninja de Suna es derrotado tras una intensa batalla. Luego un genin de Iwa y una ninja de Kumo, llamada Yugito Nii, pelean. La victoria es para la Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes.

El quinto combate resultó ser entre Rin y Hinata. Amas bajaron a al arena y se miraron nerviosas. El árbitro dio por comenzado el combate pero ninguna de las dos se movió. Hinata estaba nerviosa, siempre había admirado a Rin por ser tan segura de sí misma, abierta y amable; cosas que a ella le costaba un montón realizar. Por ello la veía como un adversario muy fuerte. La verdad es que Rin no era fuerte físicamente. Quería ser un ninja médico desde pequeña y por eso no se había centrado en la parte física de su entrenamiento. Sabía que si Hinata luchaba con toda su fuerza la vencería sin esfuerzo y buscaba un plan para que no sucediera. Recordó las palabras de su Kakashi-kun "Un Shinobi conoce las debilidades de su enemigo y las explota" Ella sabía que Hinata era muy insegura y que cuando perdía la confianza en sí misma cometía muchos errores.

-Deberías rendirte Hinata-chan.-Comenzó Rin, nerviosa y culpable por lo que iba a hacer.- Ambas sabemos que no eres fuerte. Ahórrate la humillación de la derrota y retírate mientras puedas.- Rin se encogió mentalmente, se estaba arrepintiendo de su plan nada más empear. Mientras tanto, Hinata la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos llenos de tristeza "_¿Es así como me ves Rin? Creía que eras mi amiga…"_.- Eres débil Hinata. Kakashi-kun tenía razón. Eres patética. Me lo ha dicho nada más volver de la segunda fase- "_¿Tambien Kakashi? Yo…yo…Tienen razón" _A Hinata se le comenaron a apagar los ojos, perdiendo una batalla sin intentarlo siquiera.- Rindete, las dos sabemos que quieres hacerlo

-HINATA-CHAAAN.-Se escuchó la voz de Kushina.-NO DEJES QUE TE AFECTEN SUS PALABRAS. DEMUESTRALES A TODOS QUE HAS CAMBIADO.-"_Kushina-sensei….Arigato" _pensó Hinata antes de adoptar una posición de combate y hizo frente a su oponente con determinación en los ojos. Rin comenzó a sudar frío. Desesperada sacó un kunai que sostuvo con una mano temblorosa frente a sí como única defensa.

-Rin-chan.-La llamó Hinata.-Demos lo mejor de nosostras, ¿ne?-Dijo con una sonrisa genuina. Rin abrió mucho los ojos "_Después de todo lo que he dicho… Hinata-chan, no sabes cuánto lo siento. Pero tienes razón, debo dar lo mejor de mí"_ Las manos que sostenían el kunai dejaron de temblar

-¡Por supuesto Hinata-chan!-ante la respuesta de la castaña a todo el estadio le pasaba lo mismo por la cabeza "_Esta chica cambia de actitud más rápidamente que un jutsu de sustitución"_ Luego se quedaron un rato en guardia, sin que ninguna se moviera "_¿Pero van a atacar algún día"_pensaba la multitud. La verdad es que ninguna de las dos kunoichis ha llevado la iniciativa de un combate en su vida, siempre esperando a que el oponente hiciera el primer movimiento. Por ello, esperaban a que la otra iniciara el ataque. Queda decir que el método no tiene mucho éxito en esta pelea concreta. Pasaron unos minutos más en tensión.

-HINATA-CHAN, ATACALA DE UNA VEZ QUE TENGO HAMBRE, DATTEBANNE

Y comenzó el combate. Hinata se aproximó algo anonada tras el comentario de su sensei a Rin. Comenzaron una lucha con un taijutsu al nivel de la academia. Eso sí, perfectamente ejecutado.

-PERO LUCHAR COMO AUTENTICAS KUNOICHIS, ES POR LUCHAS COMO ESA QUE SE NOS CONSIDERA DÉBILES.-Gritó Samui enfurecida. Había recuperado el conocimiento y tras una charla de su sensei, A, sobre controlar las emociones mientras luchas había pasado a ver el resto de combates. Estaba furiosa ¿¡cómo se atreven esas dos inútiles a ridiculizar el nombre de la kunoichis luchando de esa manera tan vergonzosa!?-¿¡ACASO ESTO ES LO MEJOR QUE TIENE KONOHA!?

-COMO TE ATREVES NIÑATA. COMO TE PILLÉ…-Dijo Kushina con el puño en alto y una vena hinchada en la frente.- RETIRA ESO DATTEBANNE

Mientras tanto Hinata, sonrojada por lo que había dicho Samui, comienza a aumentar su velocidad y precisión conforme avanzaba la pelea y cogía confianza. La pobre Rin no podía luchar mucho más que lo básico en taijutsu así que se alejo y e lanzo el kunai que tenía de la mano y que apenas había sabido utilizar ofensivamente. Hinata lo esquivó sin esfuerzo y activo su byakugan "_Mierda"_ fue todo lo que pudo pensar Rin antes de que Hinata se abalanzara sobre ella y le empezara a cortar la circulación del chakra. Tras tener los dos brazos inmovilizados, cortesía Hyuga, Rin se alejó de Hinata de un salto. Desesperada, intentó atacar a la Hyuga lanzándose contra ella en una patada, pero Hinata se movió a un lado y le inmovilizó la otra pierna. Rin, con los dos brazos y la pierna inútiles se rindió.

-RIN-CHAAN- Gritó Obito preocupado.- ¿Estás bien?

-O-obito-kun, R-rin-chan s-se r-recuperará c-completamente e-en u-unas horas

-¿QUE LA HAS HECHO? MONSTRUO

-Y-yo…Y-yo- Intenta justificarse Hinata apenada y dolida

-CONTESTAME ¿Cómo puedes herir a Rin-chan así? ¿Acaso no tienes conciencia?- Le dice Obito fuera de sí con Rin todavía en sus brazos

-Obito, ya es suficiente.- Dijo Minato. Con lo que Obito lo miró desafiante con lágrimas a punto de salir en sus ojos. Sin embargo colvió a las gradas- Hinata no te lo tomes a pecho, no sabe lo que dice. Enhorabuena por tu victoria.-Le dice amablemente

-…O-Obito-kun-Susurra Hinata para sí con a cabeza gacha justo antes de reunirse con su equipo. El siguiente combate es entre Kurenai y un ninja de Iwa. Kurenai consigue atraparle en un genjutsus nada más empezar el combate y derrotarle. Parece ser que el entrenamiento con Ibiki ha dado su resultado. A Hinata le da un escalofrío al imaginarse lo que le ha enseñado en el Genjutsu al pobre genin, que estaba sudando frío y en estado de shock.

El séptimo combate vuelve a ser entre dos ninjas de Konoha, en este caso entre Anko y Genma, que se pone blanco al ver quien era su contrincante. Con la cara que uno pone en el corredor de la muerte Genma baja hacia la arena a paso lento. Por desgracia, Anko iba detrás suyo y cansada de esperar le empuja por las escaleras y Genma cae rodando hasta la arena. Se levanta escupiendo un montón de arena

-Esto es maltrato…-Dice con lágrimas en los ojos

-No seas quejica que apenas han sido cuarenta escalones-Le contesta Anko como si caerte rodando por las escaleras sea cosa habitual.-Además quiero un buen combate. Tomatelo en serio o si no…Digamos que Orochimaru-sensei tiene un par de truquitos que ha enseñado a su alumnita preferida.-Dice con expresión malévola. A genma un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y se puso azul.

-N-no me matarás ¿Verdad?-Pregunta dudoso

-Eso depende, Genmita.-El pobre abre mucho los ojos y parece que esta a punto de vomitar.-Pero seguramente no. Orochimaru-sensei dice que librarse de los cuerpos cuesta una barbaridad…

-Essso esss muy cierto Mitarassssshi-Se escucha un sisea de las gradas.- Lucha ssssin piedad kukuku.- "_Vamos Genma, tú puedes hacerlo, no tengas miedo. No te vas a rendir porque una chica te de miedo. Aunque más que chica parezca una víbora…¿Eso que resbala de su Kunai es sangre o veneno? Respira Genma, respira. Tú no tienes miedo, eres un Shinobi. Como dice el pedante de Kakashi. Un shinobi no aprecia sus emociones. ¿O era muestra? ¿Desprecia? ¡Madre mía que se acerca!"_ y era cierto. Anko, aburrida al ver que el tonto de su contrincante no le atacaba ha cogido su kunai, que sí, estaba envenenado y se acerca a Genma rápidamente. No era un veneno mortal, simplemente paralizaba. Pero Genma no tenía por qué saber eso. Y de hecho no lo sabía y actúo por instinto sacando lo primero que encontró de sus porta kunais. Un senbon. Sí, señoras y señores, Genma va a contraatacar un kunai envenenado con un minúsculo senbon. Tiene las de ganar. Milagrosamente consigue bloquear el kunai. Inmediatamente después le pincha la mano a Anko en un tendón concreto, consiguiendo que suelte el kunai en un movimiento involuntario. Genma coge el kunai con una mano poniéndose en senbon en la boca y mira burlonamente a Anko

-¿Ya no estamos tan agresivas? ¿No es cierto, Mitarashi?-Se burló Genma. Si algo hay que conocer del carácter de Anko es que disfruta jugando con los demás, pero si te burlas de ella arderás en las llamas de su furia. Pobre Genma que no lo había visto venir.

-No decías lo mismo hace cinco minutos miedosito

-ESO ES COMPLETAMENTE MENTIRA.-Le grita Genma, ofendido. "_Bingo"_piensa Anko. Y es qu había distraído a Genma para que bajara su guardia y poder atacarle. Genma no puede esquivarlo y es lanzado contra la pared a mucha velocidad. Escupe un poco de sangre sin quitarse el senbon de la boca y le lanza el kunai a Anko. Da en el blanco. De una roca. El kunai se deforma y queda inservible mientras que Anko ataca a Genma por detrás. Genma bloquea. Esquiva. Golpe. Patada. Salto. Lanza unas shurikens a Anko. Las esquiva. Ataca cogiéndole de la pierna y lanzándole al suelo. Genma se levanta aturdido. Anko va a atestarle el golpe final pero Genma consigue esquivarlo y Anko se estampa contra el suelo. Se levanta enfadada. Genma la ataca, lanzándole senbons mientras avanza. Los senbons no consiguen llegar a donde Genma apuntaba pero dan a Anko otorgándola varios cortes por el cuerpo. Sin inmutarse Anko bloquea el ataque de Genma y comienza a contraatacar. Se mueven de un lado a otro de la pista sin dejar el combate. Se acercan donde estaba la roca y el kunai envenenado, que ha dejado un pequeño charco de veneno. Genma se resbala con tan mala suerte de acabar golpeándose en la cabeza con la roca. Queda inconsciente. Anko es declarada ganadora.

El siguiente combate era entre Darui y Namui. Ambos oponentes se analizaron con la mirada durante unos segundos. Todo parecía indicar que Darui iba a atacar hasta que

-Aburrido-Dice mirando fijamente a Namui.

-DARUI MUEVE AHORA MISMO TU NEGRO CULO Y PATEALE EL TRASERO A ESE NINJA O SUFRIRÁS LA IRA DE MIS PUÑOS.-Se oye decir a un encolerizado A. El estadio tiembla con el volumen de su vo

-NAMUI, ENSEÑALE LO QUE SABES, NO DEJES QUE TE PATEE TU BLANCO TRASERO.-Grita Kushina. El habanero sangriento de Konoha nunca, NUNCA, se echaba para atrás con una provocación semejante. Aunque no estuviera dirigida a ella-DEMUESTRALES A ESTOS PRESUMIDOS DE KUMO LO QUE UN NINJA DE KONOHA SABE HACER. DALES UNA PALIZA. QUE BARRA EL POLVO EL RUBITO. –Comienza a animar Kushina. Mientras tanto en el combate Darui y Namui estaban enfrascados en un combate de taijutsu muy acalorado. Darui dio un salto hacia atrás y ejecutó un jutsu de elemento eléctrico que falló por poco. A lo que si dio fue a unas gradas. Se cayeron sore el pobre Namui, que casi no las esquiva.-PARTELE LOS DIENTES. MUERDELE LA OREJA. ARRANCALE EL PELO. SACALE LOS OJOS.-Todos miraban a Kushina con una gotita en la nuca. Namui se levanta uras penas pero Darui no le da tiempo a recuperarse y se lanza contra él, aumentando el poder de su ofensiva con chakra. Namui consigue evitar una parte de los ataques y bloquear otra, pero esta en clara desventaja. Haciendo una llave de judo consigue lanzar a Darui sobre su cabeza. Darui se evanta entre los escombros que había formado antes. Se sacude las ropas con tranquilidad y clava una mirada intimidante a Namui. Alcanza la espada que tenía sobre la espalda y se abalanza sobre él. Bloquea con un kunai sin mucho éxito. –COMELE LAS UÑAS. HAZLE LA ZANCADILLA. ATURDELE CON UN PEDO. TIRALE ROCAS A LA CABEZA.- Namui, viendo que no tenía forma posible de ganar y con la espada en el cuello levanta la mano señalizando que se rinde. – DALE UNA PATADA DODE DUELE. TIRALE ARENA A LOS OJOS

-Kushina-chan- Le dice Minato.- El combate a acabado. Namui a perdido

-¿QUÉÉÉ? NAMUIIII

-Lo siento sensei, pero mi oponente era superior a mi en habilidad y fui incapaz de desarrollar una maniobra de ataque para derrotarle

-Aisshhh pero dime que era más fuerte que tú y ya. Ni que fuera el informe de una misión…Que eres un crío, dattebanne

-Le aseguro que no la decepcionaré en el próximo examen

-Namui… ¿De verdad que te importa mi opinión?

-Eres mi sensei y figura a seguir. Es lógico que sienta admiración por mi maestra-Le contesta sin expresión. A Kushina le aparece el mismo brillo en la mirada que cuando Hinata hace algo adorable.

-NAAAAAMUII, YO SABÍA QUE ME QUERÍAAAAS-Dice frotando sus mejillas.-AHORA TE ACABAS DE UNIR A HINATA A MI CLUB DE LOS ABRAZOS.-Damui estaba mareado con tanto zarandeo que le daba su sensei. En otra parte de las gradas se encontraba Genma con Hinata, esta curando las heridas del otro

-Hinata, ¿Debería tener miedo?

-Genma-kun, huye, huye lejos-Dice seria Hinata sin tartamudear. Genma abre mucho los ojos y hace un ademán de levantarse, pero para al escuchar la risa de Hinata

-H-hinata-la mira Genma sorprendido. Luego aparece una sonrisita de suficiencia en su rostro.- Ten cuidado Hinata-chaaaan, o puede que me vengue por esta bromita.-Le dice tomándola el pelo.- Hinata se pone blanca instantáneamente y le mira con miedo- Oh si, acabas de iniciar la Segunda Gran Guerra de las Bromas, y tienes las de perder.- Hinata abre los ojos desmesuradamente

-M-me p-pido a Kushin

-ME PIDO A KUSHINA-SENSEI-la interrumpió Genma con la misma sonrisita de suficiencia

-E-estúpido t-tartamudeo-Susurra Hinata, derrotada

Mientras tanto en la arena estaban luchando un ninja de la Nube y otro de la Niebla. Ganó el ninja de la Nube. Finalmente el último combate fue entre Asuma y el ninja de Suna que tenía una cortinita tapándole media cara, Baki. Ambos bajaron a la arena. Comenzaron a pelear. Al principio sólo usaron taijutsu, Asuma intentó un genjutsu simple como distracción pero fue rápidamente dispersado. Baki lanzó varios sellos explosivos atados a kunais. Asuma los esquivó y se vio obligado a sacar los puñales que le regaló su padre al graduarse en a academia. Los llenó con chakra alargándolos y se lanzo al combate. Baki también saco un arma. Una especie de abanico de pelea. Empezó a abanicarse generando ondas en el viento muy afiladas que Asuma respondió con las propias ondas. Chocaron en medio del estadio levantando una nube de polvo. Sin esperar a que se levantase, ambos oponentes se lanzaron al ataque. Cuando se disipó se les pudo observar jadeando. Asuma tenía la mejilla rasgada y a Baki le faltaba una manga, pero por lo demás estaban ilesos. Casi se podían ver las estrategias que corrían la mente de los genin para ganar el combate. Ambos dieron un salto para atrás y en el aire Asuma lanzó una shuriken a la que multiplicó con un justu mientras que Baki volvió a sacudir su abanico, esta vez más fuerte y rápidamente. Las shurikens fueron rechazadas con la fuerza del viento. Sin embargo el viento no se detuvo ahí. Siguió avanzando hasta Asuma, golpeándolo contra la pared. Asuma bajo deslizándose y escupió sangre.

-Me rindo. No hay forma que con mis técnicas pueda ganar a mi oponente. No me gusta perder el tiempo-Dijo simplemente. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a subir las escaleras con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

-EEEEH, PERO ¿CÓMO PUEDES RENDIRTE?-Le grita Obito exasperado.

-Ya lo he dicho, odio repetirme-Suspiró cansado.-Mis habilidades se encuentran en clara desventaja. No había forma de que pudiera ganar. Retirarse era lo lógico

-No, retirarse era lo fácil.-Le contesta seriamente Gai.- Pero no siempre te va a resultar. ¡Pero no te preocupes que te ayudaré a hacerte más fuerte! SI NO LO CONSIGO, RENUNCIARÉ A MI APODO DE LA GRAN BESTIA VERDE DE KONOHA.-Dijo con llamas en los ojos. Asuma ya se había ido

-Nadie te llama así-Le dijo Kakashi desinteresadamente

-Ah mi eterno rival ¡La llama de la juventud ardé con pasión por tus venas! ¡Pero no me rendiré! Porque un día te derrotaré y me respetarás como tu rival-exclamó apasionadamente

-… ¿Has dicho algo?-Preguntó Kakashi. A Gai le entra una depresión con lágrimas y todo. Kakashi le mira extrañado unos segundos, luego se encoje de hombros y se aleja. Tenía que entrenar para las finales al fin y al cabo. Además, Gai era demasiado raro cmo para intentar comprenderle


	10. Chapter 10

La primera ronda de los exámenes había acabado. La segunda ronda se anunció en las pantallas

Primer combate: Maito Gai Vs Kakashi Hatake

Segundo combate: Darui Vs Kurenai Yuuhi

Tercer combate: Yugito Nii Vs Terektsu (Ninja de Kiri)

Cuarto combate: Hinata Hyuga Vs Anko Mitarashi

Quinto combate: Baki Vs Shi (C)

Tras ver los combates Gai alzó el puño y con llamas en los ojos grita:

-Kakashi, mi eterno rival ¡Por fin se me muestra la oportunidad de vencerte! Siento las llamas de mi juventud arder con más fuerza ante nuestro combate, que será considerado como legendario entre la bestia verde y el espantapájaro de Konoha PREPARATE MI ETERNO RIVAL PORQUE ENTRES SEMANAS SERÁ EL DÍA EN EL QUE TE DERROTE

-¿Espantapájaros?-Pregunta Obito, riéndose

-….¿Alguien estaba hablando?-Dijo Kakashi desinteresadamente con lo que Gai se cae al suelo, rodeado de una nube depresión, llorando y murmurando sobre la actitud guay de su eterno rival. A lo lejos se puede observar a Genma y a Hinata gastándose bromas. Cuando llegan con ellos Hinata esta recubierta de plumas y Genma tiene un senbon pegado a la boca.

-MMMMHH MHMP MMMMPPPH-Farfulló Genma

-D-de a-acuerdo.-Le contestó Hinata

-¿Sabes que ha dicho?-Se preguntó estrañadp Gai. Obito la estaba mirando con arrepentimiento. Minato había hablado con él y la verdad es que no quería decirle eso a Hinata, pero se asustó al ver a Rin herida. Ella era un ninja médico, no sabía luchar taijutsu. Luego Minatole dijo que Hinata había cerrado el flujo de chakra de brazos y piernas para no causar heridas internas a Rin y que si hubiera apuntado a ellos Rin tardaría mese en recuperarse. Con lo que se sintió aún peor

-H-ha d-dicho q-que s-se rendía.-Dijo Hinata inocentemente. Genma abrió mucho los ojos y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. Al ver que Hinata no la hacía caso se avalanzó sobre ella. Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas pero Hinata no soltaba prenda

-Sois ninjas, podríais comportaros como tal-Sugirió Kakashi mirándolos con severidad. Hinata se pudo roja como un tomate y se levantó rápidamente. Genma enfadado comenzó a gesticularle a kakashi haciendo toda clase de ruidos raros, cosa que este ignoró olímpicamente

-Hinata-chan-Comenzó Obito mirándola avergonzado. Hinata le miró con tristeza en los ojos, pero sin ningún tipo de rencor o reproche. Eso hizo sentir a Obito mucho peor- ¿Podría hablar contigo?

-H-hai Obito-k-kun.-Obito comenzó a andar hasta alejarse de todos con Hinata detrás. Una ve que nadie les podía escuchar empezó a hablar

-Mira Hinata-chan, yo… no debí haberte dicho todo lo que dije… se que no tengo escusa…pero… me gustaría ser tu amigo otra vez… Aunque seguramente te de igual la amistad de un fracasado como yo que lo único que hace es meter la pata –Terminó rascándose la cabeza y con una risita nerviosa

-O-obito-kun…

-Si no quieres ser mi amiga está bien. Seguro que prefieres ser la amiga de Kakashi o algo. De verdad, no me molesta…no tengo derecho a…

-Obito-kun-Le dijo Hinata convencida y por una vez, sin tartamudear.- Me encantaría ser tu amiga- Le sonrió sinceramente. Frunció el ceño.- Pero Obito-kun no debería decir esas cosas de si mismo, ¡porque yo siempre he admirado a Obito-kun!

-Hinata-chan…tú… ¿Por qué?- Le dijo emocionado

-Porque Obito-kun no se rinde, no importa las veces que fracase el siempre vuelve a interntarlo con más ánimo que la vez anterior…Yo quiero ser como Obito-kun. Yo antes siempre me rendía antes de intentarlo… Por eso te estoy agradecida, me salvaste de mi oscuridad… Arigato Obito-kun

-Hinata-chan-Dijo asombrado. Y no era para menos. Él, que era el hazmerreír de toda la academia, el fracaso de los Uchiha, Obito el llorón. Y pensar que todo el tiempo que se sentía como un estúpido al sonreír cuando por dentro se sintiera un fracaso pero siendo demasiado obstinado como para tirar la toalla había alguien que quería ser como él. ÉL. Obito Uchiha. La abrazó muy fuerte y comenzó a llorar. Todo el reconocimiento que quería ya lo tenía y no se había dado cuenta.- Gracias Hinata-chan. Gracias.- Hinata se puso muy roja muy rápido y con tanta sangre a la cabeza acabo desmaandose.- ¿Hinata-chan?-Preguntó Obito al ver que se quedaba como muerta. Abrió cómicamente los ojos.- HINATA-CHAAAN NO TE MUERAS-Comenzó a zarandearla de un lado a otro y darle bofetadas suaves a ver si se despertaba. –KUSHINA-SENSEI ME VA A MATAR-Dijo con miedo. Comenzó a abofetearla más fuerte. Detrás de él se acercaba Namui. No hacía ningún ruido, como era lógico en un ninja

-Obito, soy de la opinión que

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-Gritó soltando a Hinata del susto que calló bocabajo al suelo.- PERO TÚ QUIERES QUE ME MUERA DE UN INFARTO

-Estoy algo confuso ante esa oración. ¿Acaso doy la impresión de ser alguien que

-Deja de hablar raro. ¡CÓMO APARECES DE LA NADA DE ESA MANERA! –Le recriminó Obito. Cabe destacar que Hinata aún estaba tirada de cualquier manera en el suelo y que Kushina va al ruido como mosca a la miel- Y encima, para confundirme más, comienzas a decir un montón de cosas que ni Minato-sensei entendería sin pedir perdón

-Creo que no estás siguiendo mi

-HINATA-CHAAAAN ¡DIOS MÍO! –Gritó una muy alarmada Kushina. Se giró lentamente con una aura demoniaca hacia Obito y Namui. Obito salió por patas nada más verla.- ¿Qué habéis hecho a mi Hinata-chan?-Dijo en una voz escalofriante y tétrica

-Le informo

-NO ME VENGAS CON PEDANTERÍAS

-Cuando llegué ya estaba así

-Y TE PARECE NORMAL QUE CUANDO TU COMPAÑERA DE EQUIPO ESTE EN EL SUELO CON LA CARA ROJA Y LAS MEJILLAS HINCHADAS TE PONGAS A DISCUTIR CON OBITO UCHIHA.-Dijo alzando la voz. Se habían formado nueve colas con su pelo dándole u aspecto aterrador.-Por cierto.-Parapadeó, toda la ira desaparecida.- ¿Dónde está Obito? –Abrió mucho los ojos y agarró del cuello de la camisa a Namui.-Un momento, si tú acabas de llegar…Eso significa que Hinata estaba a solas con Obito…¡PROGRESO! MIL PUNTOS PARA HYUGA HINATA-Dice con el puño en el aire. De repente le cambia la expresión a una de angustia. Agarra a Hinata, que se estaba medio despertando.- HINATA-CHAAAN, AÚN ERES MUY JOVEN PARA IRTE DE CASAAAA NO ME DEJEEES

-¿K-kushina-sensei?-Preguntó Hinata, aún somnolienta.-¿D-dónde está O-obito-kun?

-NOOOOOOO. Ya no me quieres. Hinata, me has sustituido ¿Cómo pudiste?

-¿Na-nani?

-Sí, ya me has oído. Me has sustituido por ese.-Y aquí Kushina pone cara de desprecio total- Uchiha con gafas. Entre todas las personas a elegir, ¿tenías que elegir a la única persona que lleva gafas con un doujutsu? Eso dice mucho de su carácter. Podrías hacerlo mejor. Mira estaba aquel rubito de antes con el que te parecías llevar muy bien.

-S-sensei, y-yo no

-O está Genma, ya sabes los amores entre un mismo equipo son los más duraderos y dramáticos-Susurró lo último para sí.- Sólo tienes que mirar a Asuma y Kurenai. Se ven taaaan bien juntos.- Tra esta frase a Namui le rodea un halo de depresión. Le gustaba Kurenai… Maldito Asuma.-O mira Gai, mejor no. Incluso Kakashi.

-S-sensei-Dice Hinata cada vez más granate

-Sí, ya sé que es un poco arrogante. Y estúpido. Y egocéntrico. Y borde. Y, bueno coges la idea. Pero eres todo lo que él no es, congeniais perfectamente. Además si teneis hijos serían tan… Kawaii-Dice con expresión soñadora

-M-Mira, Minato-sensei-Dice Hinata a la desesperada roja como el pelo de su maestra.

-Si… Minato-kun esta ahí. Hablando con una chica con el pelo negro y largo y liso y bonito…¡MINATO-KUN! ¿QUÉ TE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO CON ESA?- Y Kushin sale tras él hecha una fiera

-P-pero si ese e-era Orochimaru-sensei…-Dijo Hinata con una gotita en la nuca

-Así parece. Aún así, sensei esta en problemas

-EEEEEEP-Dice Hinata dando un salto y girando para ver a Kakashi-E-etto, C-cuánto ¿C-cunt tiempo llevas ahí?-Le pregunta nerviosa

-Desde arrogante.

-Oh- Dice Hinata algo avergonzada

-Sí, oh. Supongo que tendré que hacerme a la idea de que a partir de ahora formas parte de mi club de fans. Adiós a la última chica que no me acosaba.

-A m-mi no

-Por cierto, creo que si no le das el disolvente de pegamento a Genma se va a quedar sin labios. – Hinata abrió muchos los ojos ¡Cómo podía haberse olvidado de Genma! Y salió corriendo. Kakashi se quedó parado mientras un viento le movía el pelo. Se oían a chicas gritar de la emoción a lo lejos.- No quiero ni imaginar cómo serán cuando llegue la pubertad

Un rato después al fin se habían reunido todos los ninjas de Konoha y Genma podía hablar. Lo cual, según Namui, era completamente innecesario. Bueno, los ninjas de Konoha estaban reunidos, Genma hablaba y Namui estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

-Bien-Comienza Minato-Como no todos han pasado la primera ronda de la tercera parte de los exámenes chunnin, le podrían poner siglas facilitaría los informes de misión muchísimo, los otros senseis y yo hemos decidido que sólo nos quedaremos dos a entrenar con los 5 genins que pasarán a 2R3FEC, ahí mejor ¿no?

-Ssssseguiré yo, graciassss-Comienza Orochimaru- Lossss ssssensssseissss ssssseleccionadossss sssssson

-Oye, ¿dices tantas sssss aposta? Porque no se te entiende- Le dice Obito

-Essssstúpido mocosssso

-¿Lo vessssss?-Le sigue el juego Genma, exagerando la s

-Sssssssilencio vossssotrossss

-Oro-kukukuun-Dijo Kushina, siempre dispuesta a bromear- No ssssse te esssssscucha. Tienessss que ssssssilenciar essssasssss essssssssesssss

-BASSSSSTA-Grita ya enfadado. –Yo y Minato

-Minato y yo—Corrije Namui.- Se nota que no usas el leguaje satisfactoriamente. Siento corregir a un sensei, pero sisea usted bastante

-Eso es una muy bonita aliteración- Le felicita Minato

-¿Aliteraqué?-Preguntan Obito, Genma, Gai, Kushina, Kurenai y Rin

-¿Qué esss esssso?-Pregunta Orochimaru

-Es una figura retorica. Como truenan los truenos en la tormenta-Aclara Namui

-No lo pillo-Dicen Obito, Gai y Kushina

-L-la repetición de un sonido. Como Or-Orochimaru-sensei con la s –Les responde agradablemente Hinata

-Tengo la sensación de que nos habíamos juntado por algo- Dice Genma rascándose la barbilla

-SENTAOS YA-Gritó Ibiki –Bien, atended porque sólo lo diré una vez. Si no retenéis la información en esas cosas huecas a la que llamáis cabezas habrá consecuencias. –Todos obedecieron, senseis incluidos. Con Ibiki en modo interrogación no se juega.-Punto 1: los que no hayáis pasado os volveis a Konoha. Punto 2: Orochimaru y Minato se quedarán para preparar a los que luchen entres semanas. No hay dudas. Ahora id con quien os corresponda. ¿A qué estais esperando? ¿A que os lo explique individualmente? Porque os aseguro que será un placer, y no precisamente el vuestro.- Tras la amenaza velada todos los ninjas se juntaron con quien deberían y esperaron nuevas órdenes.- Despedíos. Ale, nos vamos. YA

Y con eso Minato, Orochimaru, Anko, Kakashi, Gai, Hinata y Kurenai se quedaron solos en Kumo durante tres semanas para entrenar. Minato y Orochimaru se repartieron los estudiantes. A Minato le correspondía Hinata y Kakashi y a Orochimaru Gai y Anko. Con Kurenai no sabían que hacer, así que tras una victoria aplastante, épica, legendaria, inolvidable de Minato Namikaze a piedras, papel, tijeras; Orochimaru se quedó con Kurenai. Inmediantamente pidió la ravancha cuando Kurenai le pidió su champú, pero Minato no es el rayo amarillo de Konoha por nada y cuando se giró a había desaparecido de ahí, Juró vengarse de una forma tan despiada y retorcida que hasta el mismo se vomitaría de lo asqueroso y repulsiva que sería su venganza, kukuku. Gai aplaudió su entusiasmo efusivamente alabando sus llamas de la juventud y Orochimaru apagó todo fuego que tenía en su interior. Ya no tenía voluntad de fuego. ¡Oh, gran bestia verde de Konoha y Rayo amarillo, que caiga sobre vosotros la culpa de todo lo que Orochimaru haga desde este momento! Y con esa frase y un atardecer tras de sí, Kurenai enamoró a Gaiy le dio su idea para su famoso genjutsu, hizo vomitar a Anko y Orochimaru juró destruir todo lo bello para crear mounstruos. Inmortabilidad, JÁ, Orochimaru quería venganza (Mi opinión personal es que por eso le gustaba tanto Sasuke. Sas-UKE+venganza= Orochimaru feliz)

Volviendo con Minato y sus alumnos, estos se encontraban planeando una estrategia para su combate. Gai era un especialista en Taijutsu, así que Kakashi centraría su entrenamiento en mejorar sus habilidades en dicho terreno y en elevar la balanza a su favor añadiendo unos pocos jutsus. Con Hinata Minato estaba más perdido. Expuso sus habilidades y el Namikaze quedo intrigado con el jutsu de protección que utilizaba. Siendo el genio creador que era, Minato no desaprovechó la ocasión y centró la mayoría de sus entrenamientos en perfeccionar el jutsu. Kakashi y Minato tenían peleas amistosas por las tardes, pero a Hinata le pertenecían las mañanas. Por la tarde noche, Hinata volvía al lugar donde habían hecho campamento en los exámenes Chunnin y seguía entrenando. Varias veces se sentía observada, pero cuando activó el byuakugan no había nadie cerca. Sólo pequeños animales. A veces, a Hinata le gustaba pensar que era el pequeño cachorro de león al que había salvado el que la observaba. Llevada por un impulso a veces hablaba como si Raion estuviera ahí. De hecho, estaba. Raion era una invocación mitológica de Kumo que se perdió tras la muerte de los hermanos Kinkaku y Ginkaku. Nadie supo que pasó con el Gran León Blanco pero las leyendas dicen que tras la muerte de sus contratistas se negó a volver a ser invocado. Dicen que la muerte de los hermanos le causó un gran pesar y volvió a la montaña Funyei, a las afueras de Kumo, de la que era originario y que cada cierto tiempo, movido por la soledad en la que estaba, volvía de las montañas a buscar a otro ninja que fuera digno de él. Hasta ahora, sólo había visto ninjas movidos por la ambición de ser poderosos o de derrotar a un amigo. Si bien eran metas respetables, no era lo que él buscaba. Pero esa ninja, pequeña y débil, lo había encontrado en su forma más vulnerable y por más que se resistió no quiso dejarle. Testaruda y obstinada, esa niña. Y ahora volvía todos los días a entrenar, veía en su mirada la determinación de ser más fuerte como en tantos otros, pero sin la ambición o la envidia que predomina en otros. Además que tenía un potencial increíble. Tal vez en unos años se mostraría ante ella y la pondría a prueba, puede que ella sea la nueva invocadora del Gran León Blanco, nunca se sabe

Ya habían pasado las tres semanas y mañana era el día de los combates. Hinata y Kakashi habían progresado mucho y estaban listos para sus enfrentamientos. Sin embargo hoy les tocaba descansar para recuperar fuerzas y meditar.

-Sensei, se te ve estresado. Un shinobi no muestra sus emociones

-Kakashi-Suspira Minato- No estamos de misión, relájate, ahora no soy shinobi, soy persona

-Un shinobi esta siempre alerta y listo para el combate

-Podrías relajarte. Un poco. Tienes 9 años al fin y al cabo y pareces un octogenario

-M-minato-sensei, un s-shinobi siempre tiene que adaptarse, ¿n-no?

-Oh, tú también no…

-Según el código Shinobi sí, debería-Le responde Kakashi

-E-entonces un b-buen shinobi se a-adaptaría a la s-situación

-Pero un shinobi siempre debe de estar alerta-Parpadeó Kakashi

-¿P-pero e-eso no e-es contradictorio?

-Bueno, en teoría el código shinobi se hizo como una guía para los ninjas. Claro, que no somos máquinas y no podemos actuar todo el rato como dice el manual

-Yo lo hago

-Me he dado cuenta-Le responde seriamente Minato. Hinata intenta aguantar una risita.

-Y me ha ido bien

-A-anno, n-nunca te r-ries-Susurró Hinata. Kakashi entrecerró los ojos

-Soy un ninja. Profesional. No gasto mi tiempo con bromas estúpidas

-A-anno, p-pero h-hasta Hokage-sama se ríe

-Sospecho que no se ríe porque no tiene sentido del humor.-Le dijo en un tono confidencial Minato

-Es inútil y gasta tiempo. Estos días has estado muy irritable sensei. Mi tío Jiraiya opina que te fustra estar lejos de Kushina-sensei.

-¿QUÉ?-Exclama Minato, sonrojado.- E-eso e-e-eso n-no-Balbucea

-Porque eres un pervertido.

-N-no y-yo n-yo

-¡M-minato-sensei!-le reprochó Hinata

-P-pe-pe-pero

-Nada de peros. Pervertido. Y si lo dice mi tío Jiraiya que es un súperpervertido…

-Pe-pe-pero

-P-pobre Kushina-sensei

-¡PERO SI ES ELLA LA QUE SE ME AVALANZA!-Silencio total

-¿A-avalanzar? ¿Por qué Kushina-sensei haría eso?

-Seguro que lo hace porque la drogas. Pervertido

-¿QUÉ?-Respondió Minato cada vez más acalorado

-L-le h-ha llamado p-p-pe-pervertido-Le ayudó Hinata

-Y no lo has negado ni una vez-Dijo triunfalmente Kakashi

-QUE YO NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO. No es mi culpa que sensei me mande todos esos libros por correo y que Kushina siempre los lea y le pida más en mi nombre…

-¿Cómo puedes echarle la culpa a tu amante? Eso es caer muy bajo sensei

-¿A-a-am-ama-amante?-Tartamudea Hinata y Minato rojos como tomates

-Sí. Amantes. Tío Jiariya me dijo que se decía así. ¿O era amigos con derecho?

-¿D-derecho a q-qué?

-PERO A TI QUE TE CUENTA JIRAIYA-SENSEI

-Todo. Al fin y al cabo la información es clave en la vida del ninja

-TE VAS A VOLVER UN PERVERTIDO DE MAYOR COMO SIGAS POR ESE CAMINO, JOVENCITO

-¿Cómo tú sensei?

-Exactamente. Eh quiero decir no. Yo no soy ningún pervertido-Dijo Minato moviendo frenéticamente las manos frente a sí. Hinata comienza a reírse y a Kakashi se le dibuja una sonrisita bajo la máscara.-No soy un pervertido. No me miréis así. Que no lo soy. Ni un poquito. Vale, soy un hombre ¿Contentos? Tengo mis necesidades y…

-M-minato-sensei, c-creo que K-Kakashi-kun si tiene s-sentido del humor

-No se de qué estáis hablando-Dijo Kakashi de vuelta a indiferente.-Ya es tarde. Me voy a dormir.-Y se fue. Minato e Hinata se quedan unos minutos más, en silencio

-Hinata-chan, ¿un niño de nueve años me acaba de tomar el pelo o soy yo?

-B-bueno Minato-sensei-Dijo Hinata juntando los dedos.-S-si le consuela Kakashi-kun e-es un g-genio

-Maldita sea.-Contestó Minato deprimido causando la risa a Hinata. Se levantó y se fue a la cama dejando a una risueña Hinata tras de sí. _"Mañana daré lo mejor de mi misma. No os decepcionaré, padre, Kushina-sensei, Minato-sensei."_ Y con esto en frente Hinata les siguió.


	11. Chapter 11

Todos los genins estaban ya en el estadio preparados e impacientes por empezar a luchar. La primera lucha era entre Maito Gai y Kakashi Hatake. Después del típico discurso de Gai "Oh mi eterno rival, te venceré este día y blah, blah blah" que Kakashi ignoró completamente, ambos participantes bajaron a la arena y se miraron fijamente

-No esperes más eterno rival porque el magnifico Gai te derrotará este día. Oh ya escucho las canciones que se compondrán tras esta lucha comparables a aquellas míticas como la del gentil Hashirama y el ambicioso de Madara –Comenzó Gai. Kakashi se abalanzó sobre él dándole una patada que le llevó a la pared.-Oh veo que te pones serio eterno rival-Dijo Gai con sangre en la cabeza. Kakashi lanza a Gai papeles bomba, que le explotan en la cara. Gai acaba lleno de polvo y con algunas heridas menores.- ¡Qué emoción y pasión y sentimiento le pones a la lucha! Es inspirador.-Kakashi se abalanza a él lanzándole al aire. Gai cae en una nube de polvo. Todos los presentes tienen una gotita en la nuca.- ¡Pero no he de rendirme pues hoy es el día en el que os acordareis de Maito Gai!-Dijo levantándose entre los escombros. Estaba hecho polvo. Sin embargo, su mirada pasa a una de determinación y mira fijamente a Kakashi.-Te demostraré lo fuerte que arden las llamas de mi juventud-Gritó quitandose los calentadores que resultaron ser pesas

-¿Has dicho que tienes ardores? Un Shinobi no debe quejarse en la batalla. De todas formas te recomiendo una farmacia que esta a la vuelta de la esquina-Le dijo estoicamente Kakashi

-¡No me engañarás con tus frases guais! ¡Soy Maito Gai! FUTURA BESTIA VERDE DE KONOHA.-Y Gai se lanzó al ataque. Su velocidad se había incrementado cinco veces y Kakashi tenía problemas ligeros en seguirle el ritmo. Estaban en un complicado combate de Taijutsu muy igualado, lo que dejo a algunos jounin que presenciaban la escena anonadados. Era de un nivel increíble para tratarse de sólo unos genins. Estaban en un nivel idéntico, Gai ganaba a Kakashi en taijutsu pero éste contraatacaba con genjutsu y ninjutsu. Sus movimientos eran demasiado rápidos como para seguirlos si no eras un ninja, Chunnin por lo menos. La mayor parte del estadio sólo veía dos manchas borrosas que se juntaban y desaparecían una y otra y otra vez. Gai golpeaba y Kakashi bloqueaba, se agachaba con la intención de derribarle con una patada que Gai saltab. Aprovechó la gravedad para darle más fuerza a la pierna con la que intentó atacara Kakashi que esquivó. Todo esto en segundos. Volvían a empezar. Esta vez comienza Kakashi que con velocidad se lanza hacia Gai, quien esquiva hacia la derecha, en sucesión Kakashi mueve la pierna hacia donde esta Gai que se ve obligado a bloquear. Agarra la pierna y lanza a Kakashi por los aires que cae de pie sin problemas.

-PREPARATE PARA SER EL PRIMERO EN SUFRIR EL NUEVO PODER DE LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD.-Grita Gai. Tanto entrenamiento daría su fruto, tenía que darlo. Kakashi era un genio, pero a su ver, él también podía serlo. Si no podía ser en habilidad entonces en motivación, en esfuerzo, en sudor, en levantarse, en intentarlo, un genio del trabajo duro. Ese era el sueño de Gai, ser un genio él también y que la gente también le mire con admiración. Con orgullo. Gai desconocía a sus padres, le abandonaron en un orfanato lleno de niños crueles que se burlaban de sus cejas, de su sonrisa brillante, de él. Y Gai nunca supo por qué él, que era en él tan diferente. Por qué rechazan lo diferente. Y entonces lo vio. A él, su eterno rival, perseguido y anhelado por todos los niños del mundo queriendo ser su amigo. Y también lo vio en sus ojos, que era diferente, como él. Preguntó a alguien que lo hacía tan especial. Dijeron que era un genio, y a los genios siempre se les admiraba. Y quiso eso para él. Y así, tal vez, ya no estaría solo. Y si lo estaba siempre podía ir con el otro genio y preguntarle si quería ser su amigo. Aunque tal vez necesite un amigo…

Así fue como conoció Gai a Kakashi. Era el primer día de la Academia y por alguna extraña razón todas las chicas le estaban persiguiendo como salvajes gritando cosas como "Kakashi-kun te quierooo" o "Kakashi-kun estamos destinados a estar juntos, cuando seamos mayores y nos casemos se nos conocerá como Kakarin, tendremos cinco hijos, tres chicas y dos chicos y..." Y el pobre niño estaba muy, pero que muy asustado. Y por si no tuviera bastante un rarito con las cejas descomunales no dejaba de mirarle. Nunca debió escuchar a su padre. Era mejor estudiar en casa, mucho más tranquilo y eficiente, además, a veces visita su tío y le contaba sus aventuras…Un momento ¿Esa niña minúscula de ojos de pez se estaba riendo de él? Se iba a enterar la muy… No son ojos de pez, son muy bonitos blancos y… Se va enterar. Y Kakashi le mandó una mirada asesina.

Volviendo al momento actual, Gai se había perdido en sus recuerdos. Cosa que Kakashi no había dudado en utilizar. Ahora mismo la bestia verde se encontraba enterrada en la arena del estadio, sólo asomándose su cabeza. Estaba lleno de golpes y moretones y sangraba por varios sitios, pero ninguna era herida de gravedad. Kakashi no se encontraba mucho mejor. Tenía rasguños por todo su cuerpo y desgarrones en algunas partes de su ropa. Sangraba un poco de la boca tras una patada de Gai que le dio en el estomago. Los ojos del Maito se llenaron de determinación.

Mientras Kakashi e Hinata entrenaban con Minato Namikaze, Gai estuvo entrenando con Orochimaru. Y si bien no le aguantaba, no llegó a Sannin por su cara bonita, y femenina, y vio el potencial de Gai en Taijutsu. Y Orochimaru, siendo Orochimaru, le enseño una técnica prohibida. Y Gai iba a usar esa técnica e iba a demostrarle a Kakashi que él era un digno rival. Las puertas corporales

-**PRIMERA PUERTA: PUERTA DE LA APERTURA**

Inmediatamente la fuerza y velocidad de Gai aumentaron, sus golpes eran más fuertes, más dañinos. Sus movimientos más rápidos, más precisos. Kakashi abrió mucho los ojos e intentó bloquear, esquivar, evitar, incluso golpear de vuelta con escasos resultados. Procuró poner distancia entre ellos, pero Gai no se lo permitió. El peliblanco estaba en desventaja. Pero no por mucho tiempo, puesto que desenfundó la katana que le había dejado su padre, la cargó de chakra y atacó. Aún con la ventaja de la espada, a Kakashi le estaba costando demasiado mantener el ritmo de la lucha. De un saltó se alejó y comenzó a hacer signos con las manos. Una pared de barro le rodeó protegiéndole de los ataques de Gai. Necesitaba tiempo para establecer una maniobra de ataque. Gai estaba rompiendo la barrera, a Kakashi le quedaba poco tiempo. Cuando finalmente la rompió Gai se abalanzó sobre el ninja. Le dio un golpe que le partió en dos. A una roca. Kakashi había usado el jutsu de sustitución en el último momento. Rápidamente Gai se giró para encontrarle. No estaba por ninguna parte. Gai miraba a los lados, confuso. Tenía que acabar el combate rápido o se quedaría sin energía. ¿Dónde estaba Kakashi? Con una velocidad asombrosa Gai miró por cada rincón del estadio, levantando hasta las rocas más minúsculas tres veces. Todo en muy poco tiempo. Finalmente paró, agotado. La primera puerta celestial consume una cantidad de energía considerable. Reflexionó sobre donde se podía esconder Kakashi. _"Nada. Nada. Ni idea. Imposible. Visto. Visto. ¡Oh! Mira un puño." _Pensaba Maito mientras revisaba el estadio una vez más. De improviso un puño salió de la nada asestándole un golpe desde abajo. Gai voló por los aires y cayó al suelo sonora y dolorosamente. Estaba inconsciente. Kakashi había ganado el combate. Se había escondido en el suelo y había esperado a que Gai se estuviese quieto el tiempo suficiente para derrotarle.

Relajadamente Kakashi subió a las gradas. Se reunió con sus compañeros para ver el resto de los combates sin dedicarles ni una mirada. A Gai se lo había llevado e equipo médico y andaba algo deprimido. Su compañera de equipo Kurenai e Hinata estaban a su lado

-Gai… ¿Te encuentras bien?-Le pregunta Kurenai preocupada. Hinata se queda atrás con un bote de ungüento en las manos.

-Mi eterno rival me ha vuelto ha derrotar…nunca le voy a vencer ¿No es así?

-Gai…

-No te entristezcas por mí, mi dulce flor.-A lo que a Kurenai le dio un tic en el ojo que pudo cotrolar tras un hondo suspiro.-Siempre habrá otra vez, supongo.- Kurenai habían visto nunca a Gai tan derrotado.

-Gai, no tienes que…-Comenzó Kurenai

-Nunca va a ser suficiente. ¡No lo entiendes! Las cosas no van a cambiar, voy a ser siempre un fracasado del que todos se burlan. No importa…ya no importa

-Sí que importa Gai.- Le dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa amable.- Eres la bestia verde de Konoha. Y sin bestia verde el equipo Ibiki no es el mismo. Me tengo que ir a mi combate- Kurenai se marchó hacia la arena. Gai se la queda mirando con una pequeña sonrisa entre los labios. "_Sí que tengo amigos, ya no estoy solo. Ahora entrenaré para protegerlos" _Pensó con determinación. Luego comenzó a llenar el aire de corazoncitos que salían por todos los poros de su piel . _Parece una variación del kaiten_ pensó Hinata mientras se acercaba

-G-gai-san-Escuchó una tímida voz.-Para s-sus heridas-le dijo Hinata lanzándole un bote que cogió

-Gracias Hinata-san ¡La llama de la juventud arde pasionalmente en ti!-A lo que Hinata se puso roja como un tomate.

-G-gai-san-Dudó en hablar Hinata. Si bien era cierto que se consideraba una amiga de Gai, era una pregunta muy personal y no quería ser cotilla ni incomodarle. –Y-yo…y-yo c-creo q-que u-usted v-vencerá a K-kakashi-kun algún d-día. –Acabó con una sonrisa en su rostro de tomate para irse corriendo. "_Hinata-san… que rara eres…pero tiene razón ETERNO RIVAL SERÁMEJOR QUE TE PREPARES PORQUE MAITO GAI TE VENCERÁ. Y Kurenai-chan, prometo conquistarte. SI NO LO CONSIGO, CONVERTIRÉ A LA PERSONA MENOS ESPERADA, ….eh…MI ETERNO RIVAL, EN UN SUPERPERVERTIDO"_

Hinata ya había vuelto a las gradas. Se sentó con Minato y Kakashi. Ella en un extremo y Minato en medio. Se inclinó para delante para poder ver a Kakashi

-Kakashi-kun-Dijo con una sonrisa dulce. Minato y Kakashi la miraron de reojo. –Enhorabuena. Ahora ya eres Chunnin –finalizó cerrando los ojos. "_Ya se que le ve Kushina-chan, taaaaan adorable" _Pensó Minato con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Yo ya era Chunnin-Le responde inmune Kakashi

-¿N-nani?

-Lo que he dicho

-E-etto, pero K-kakashi-kun…s-si ya eras Chunnin…¿Q-qué..?

-Ah verás Hinata-chan-le interrumpe Minato.- Eso es cosa mía.

-¿N-nani?

-Al parecer los exámenes me obligarían a socializar y comportarme como alguien de mi edad

-SI ¿No es genial?-Dijo sonriente Minato

-¿N-nani?

-¿Nani?-La miró confundido Minato ¿Nani que significaba?

-¿N-nani?-Hinata no entendía nada. Kakashi estaba en los exámenes pero ya era Chunnin para que se relacionara con los demás genins…Le dolía la cabeza

-¿Nani?-Presionó Minato ¡Tenía que saber qué significaba esa palabra!

-¿N-NANI?-Explotó finalmente Hinata. Si Kakashi no estuviera participando en los exámenes, puede que su Obito-kun hubiera ganado, no, seguro que habría ganado, y habría pasado tres estupendas y gloriosas semanas con él.

-Nani-Confirmó Kakashi. A ver si se callaban, quería ver el combate. Ese tal Darui parecía fuerte

-¿N-NANI?- Se levantó y le señaló Hinata. Totalmente fuera de carácter. Maldito Kakashi. Echaba de menos a su Obito-kun. A lo mejor la habría notado como Ah, no se atrevía ni a pensarlo

-¿Nani?-Dijo Minato, con esperanzas de que le dijeran qué significaba la dichosa palabrita

-¿NANI?-Hinata estaba roja y le comenzaba a salir humo por las orejas. ¡Como una novia! Ala, lo pensó. ¿Por qué hacia tanto calor de repente?

-¿NANI?-Dijo exhasperado el sensei. ¿Por qué no se lo decía y ya?

-¡NANI!-Gritó Hinata yendo hacia el peliplata poniendo un dedo acusador sobre su pecho.-NO ES JUSTO.

-Aaaah, nani.-Autoconfirmó Minato. Que expresión tan elocuente pensó. Estaba seguro que lo podría utilizar cuando fuera Hokage. O con Kushina. ¿Qué se gastaba todo su sueldo en ramen para su pelirroja? Nani ¿Qué Danzo venía y le obligaba a imponer su punto de vista? Nani. ¿Me ayudas con mi entrenamiento y cancelas todos tus planes con tu Kushina-chan durante tres largas y solitarias semanas? Nani. Nani. Nani. A partir de ahora será su palabra favorita

-Hinata, ¿Querías algo?-Le preguntó Kakashi. Hinata se sonrojó cuando escuchó su nombre sin sufijo. ¡Qué confianzas! Apenas se llevaban bien cuando no le pegaba o gritaba. Su sonrojo subió de tono. Le gritaba constantemente. ¡Qué desconsiderado! _Yo no soy así _Pensaba ella. _Otra en modo fangirl_ Pensaba él mirando su cara atomatada. _¡No puedo esperar a usar nani! NANI NANI NANI _Pensaba un rubio cercano a la escena

-G-gomen gomen gomen-Comenzó a decir casi compulsivamente Hinata. A Kakashi le recordó a la película favorita de su padre, El señor de los pergaminos. Iba de un pergamino secreto con técnicas ninjas capaces de dominar el mundo. Pero era malvado ese rollo de papel. –Gomen. Gomen gomen g-gomen.-Y luego había una criatura pequeña y pálida, como Hinata, aunque era bastante asquerosa…Le daba pesadillas de pequeño ¿A quién se le ocurría ponerle esa cosa antes de dormir a un niño de tres años? Le daban escalofríos sólo de recordarlo. –Gomen, g-gomen, gomen.-Bueno, el caso es que esa cosa-bicho-¿ser vivo? Tuvo el pergamino en su poder durante mucho tiempo. No lo usó para nada pero estaba obsesionado con él. Y decía constantemente Golum Golum G-golum. Ahí el parecido. –G-gomen, gomen gomen-Pesadillas, pesadillas, pesadillas

-AAAAAAAAAH-Gritó asustado Kakashi. Todos en las gradas se giraron a mirarlo. ¿Kakashi perdiendo la compostura y gritando sin razón aparente? Nah, será esa cereza con patas que tiene al lado que le esta mirando sorprendida y con la boca abriéndose y cerrándose como un pez. Y giraron la cabeza. El combate entre Kurenai Yuhii y Darui era muy emocionante. Kakahi se agarró la cabeza y comenzó a balancearse como un enfermo mental- No tengo el pergamino, no tengo el pergamino. Vete, vete vete-Balbuceaba

-¿Nani?

-Sí la verdad es que Kurenai ha luchado muy bien. No es justo que perdiera…Pero que se le va a Hacer-Dijo Minato mirando amablemente a Hinata- ¿Qué le pasa a Kakashi?- Hinata, incapaz de un pensamiento coherente por el momento, se encogió de hombros.-Como te iba diciendo tu compañera ha luchado admirablemente. Menudos Genjutsus…-Minato se estremeció.- ¿No lo crees?-Hinata le miró confundida parpadeando. Su cara volvía a ser blanca. Por fin- No te preocupes, estoy seguro que tú también vas a dar un combate digno de recordar.- Hinata se puso blanca. ¿Su combate no era el siguiente? No, todavía había otro. Suspiró relajada.

Por fin Hinata se tranquilizó y regresó a su sitio para ver el combate. Un momento…Hinata tenía esa odiosa sensación que se tiene cuando se te olvida algo importante. ¿No iba desnuda no? Esa era una de sus peores pesadillas. Bajó la vista y suspiró aliviada al encontrarse con su chaqueta beis. Vale, eso no era. ¿Kunai, shurikens? Tampoco… ¿Qué era? ¿Qué era? Miró a los lados. Minato estaba concentrado viendo el combate, detrás estaba Kakashi balanceándose en su asiento ¿Y a ese qué le pasaba? Miró al otro lado. Ugh, Orochimaru-sensei debería de dejar de hacer eso con la lengua…Es asqueroso que se quite así as legañas… Aunque ¿Cómo tiene la lengua tan larga y afilada? Si le añadiera chakra la podría utilizar como espada…A Hinata le recorrió un escalofrío por las espalda ¿Cómo pensaba eso? ¡Qué asco! Mejor se iba con Kakashi a ver si estaba bien. A lo mejor Gai le dio muy fuerte

-K-Kakashi-kun-El aludido abrió mucho su ojo ¡Volvía a por él! Comenzó a balancearse más rapido-¿Estas bien?- ¿Qué si estaba bien? Lo estaría cuando se fuera.

-vete-Le dijo muy bajo

-E-etto, g-gomen pero no te oí. –G-gomen ¡Gomen! Creía que tenía el pergamino. Kakashi miró desesperado a ambos lados. ¡Tenía que haber una salida!

-No tengo lo que buscas-Volvió a susurrar

-G-gomen pero ¿Qué has dicho?- GOMEN Le iba a matar. Pero Kakashi no quería morir. Era un ninja. ¡Madita sea! Estaba tan asustado que no podía recordar el código ninja. Un ninja nunca pierde la palma, no la salva, no, mierda, no se acordaba. Kakashi empezó a hiperventilar. Hinata le miró alarmada- ¿Qué te pasa?- Le preguntó preocupada la Hyuga. Se acercó para sacudiro un poco. Parecía en estado de shock _¿Por qué se acerca? Me va a matar, seguro_ Kakashi se apartó rápidamente.- Ah, g-gomen, g-gomen – GOMEN. Era el momento de tomar medidas desesperadas. Kakashi respiró hondamente, podía ser la última que iba a respirar en su vida.

-**CHIDORI**

Kakashi se avalanzó sobre Hinata con su jutsu característico y mortal. Hinata abrió mucho los ojos y apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo.

-KAKASHI –Le gritó Minato furioso, ¡Mira que atacar así a la pobre e inocente Hinata-chan!- ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

-E-e-ella es malvada, sensei-Dijo Kakashi fuera de sí

-¿Pretendes eliminar a mi oponente antes de que luchemos? ¿CREES QUE NO VOY A PODER CON ELLA? –Le recriminó Anko Mitarashi fuera de sí.- ES MI COMBATE. NO ME LO VAS A ARREVATAR POR MUY ENAMORADO QUE ESTES DE MI

-¿A K-kakashi-kun e gusta Anko-chan?- Pregunta confundida Hinata

-Esss mi esssstudiante. Impossssssible de resssssisssstir como ssssssu sssssenssssei

-Orochimaru-san, ya te expliqué que todo fue una confusión de Kushina-chan. En todo momento tuve presente que era un hombre y no me sentía araído por ti

-Esssssssso lo sssssse. Essssstaba hablando de lassssss mujeressss

-Pensaba que el Sannin pervertido era Jiraiya-sensei

-Lo esssssss. Yo no ssssssoy asssssi

-M-minato-sensei ¿Cómo le entiendes? Y-yo sólo oigo ssssss shhhh sssh –Le dijo en bajito Hinata para que Orochimaru no la oyera y no se ofendiera

-Ssssssigo esssscuchandote sssssssi sssssssusssssssurrasssssss

-Bueno, es ni yo lo he entendido. Pero creo que ha dicho que te esta oyendo Hinata-chan-Aclara Minato. Hinata abre muchos los ojos y empieza a mover las manos delante de su cara que vuelve a estar roja

-EEEP E-etto g-gome, g-gomen no quería

-¿GOMEN? JAMÁS ME MATARÁS BICHO.-Gritó Kakashi con los ojos abiertos por el miedo y lanzándose sobre una desprevenida Hinata. Anko al verlo se lanzó sobre Kakashi. Una nube de povlo entre la que se podían ver piernas y partes adoloridas del cuerpo de los ninjas y escuchar golpes y ruidos empezó a rodar de un lado a otro de las gradas reservadas para los ninjas de Konoha. Destrozando todo a su paso. Minato y Orochimaru lo observaron todo con una gotita en la nuca.

-Ganador: Yugito Nii. Siguiente combate: Anko Mitarashi Vs Hinata Hyuga. Por favor, bajen a la arena

Tras lo que un Kakashi apaleado salió dsparado de la nube dejando a dos kunoichis respirando entrecortadamente. Como una misma persona, controlaron su respiración y arreglaron sus ropas. Bajaron a la arena con determinación en la mirada. Una vez abajo se analizaron mutuamente. Sólo una de ellas ganaría. Sólo una sería Chunnin. Tenían que ganar.


	12. Chapter 12

Hinata y Anko se miraron fijamente, analizándose. Un borrón morado y Anko comienza a atacar a Hinata, golpes de Taijutsu. Hinata rápidamente pone su pose de Jyuuken y cargó sus manos con chakra. Al igual que con Rin, Hinata apuntaba a manos y piernas para no causar daños internos graves. Pero Anko Mitarashi no era nada como Rin. Sus ataques eran violentos, feroces, silenciosos y rápidos. Atacaba y se retiraba, como una serpiente. Tenía una gran flexibilidad y para un Hyuga esto hubiera sido una gran desventaja.

Pero Hinata no era cualquier Hyuga. Su estilo de lucha, aunque incompleto y algo vago, no era exactamente el puño suave. Hinata tenía una estructura corporal pequeña y flexible, lo que la incapacitaba para u estilo de lucha basado en la rigidez y exactitud del movimiento. Por ello, Kushina-sensei e Hinata habían "adaptado" el Jyuken para Hinata, modificando las posturas. Debido a esto, el puño suave de Hinata era más fluido y adaptable. Y si tienes a un ninja que te ataca como una víbora cabreada, eso ayuda mucho.

Así que por cada ataque rápido y agresivo de Anko, Hinata esquivaba y procedía a cerrar los puntos de chakra de Anko, sin mucho éxito. Parecía una danza. Cuando Hinata consguió golpear a Anko en un punto demasiado cercano al tenketsu principal de su brazo, Anko se alejó hacia atrás de unsalto. Comezó a hacer símbolos con las manos. Un montón de serpientes salieron de sus mangas propulsadas hacia Hinata. Con las faucea abiertas y el veneno, visible gracias a l byakugan, goteándole de los colmillos la Hyuga reaccionó rápido. Comenzó a expulsar chakra por sus manos formando hilis afilados que mataban a las serpientes al acercarse. Pero el ataque de Anko no se quedó ahí. Algunas de las serpientes tenían papeles bomba pegados a sus colas y cuando Hinata las daba con sus hilos de chakra se vió una gran explosión.

Anko sonrió victoriosa, creeyendose la ganadora del combate, pero cuando el humo se esparció se podía distinguir una gran esfera reluciente de chakra. Tras unos segundos, la bola se extinguió y una magullada Hinata apareció. En sus manos había dos espadas de chakra, saliendo de sus palmas. Anko abrió mcho los ojos, sorprendida, e Hinata se lanzó al ataque. Las espadas de chakra eran muy difíciles de esquivar ya que, aparte de cortarte físicamente, cortan la circulación de tu chakra. Las armas ninjas eran inútiles, los kunais se deformaban o rompían con la fuerza del chakra. Anko estaba en clara desventaja, quedaba demostrado por todos los cortes que tenía en brazos y piernas. Hizo un clon de sombras, otra técnica prohibida que Orochimaru-sensei le había enseñado, para intentar sorprenderla por detrás. Claro, que para un Hyuga el concepto sorprender por detrás no existe. Hinata la vio y fue a pivotar para bloquear el kunai, pero el clon de sombras no se lo permitió. Hinata se tiro al suelo y rodó para evitar ambos ataques. Anko hizo desaparecer a su propio clon pero antes había logrado rozar con su kunai, envenenado, el antebrazo de la ojiperla

El veneno se esparcía rápido por la corriente sanguínea, aletargando tus sentidos progresivamente hasta que te desmayas al cabo de unos minutos. Era un veneno mortal, pero Anko no se preocupó por si Hinata moría porque el veneno mataba horas después de que el sujeto se desmayara, tiempo suficiente para administrarle el antídoto a Hinata.

Hinata ya estaba bajo los efectos del veneno, pero hacía todo lo posible por no sucumbir a él. Todavía no era del todo consciente de que había sido envenenada y se encontraba confusa al ver que su visión se nublaba. Su byakugan se desactivó involuntariamente. Y ahí es cuando Hinata abrió mucho los ojos y comprendió su situación. ¡La habían envenenado! Rápidamente sacó un kunai y con mano temblorosa intentó sacarse el veneno del brazo. Sin embargo, Anko no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que le daba el veneno sobre su oponente y comenzó a atacar a Hinata sin descanso. Hinata esquivaba cuando podía, que era una vez de cada cinco.

Todo apuntaba en favor de la victoria de Anko. Hinata lo tenía crudo para conseguir darle la vuelta al combate, en pocos minutos perdería el conocimiento. En un intento desesperado por seguir luchando, Hinata diriguió su chakra a sus manos y comenzó a atacar a Anko con el puño suave. Sus ataques eran cada vez más lentos y torpes y Anko se permitió bajar la guardia. Un gran error, porque Hinata, consigue moverse a una velocidad de la que no tendría que ser capaz. Golpea a Anko en el pecho firmemente, haciendo que ésta se tambalee y escupa sangre. Con furia en los ojos consigo misma por no haber esquivado un ataque que tendría que haber esquivado, Anko vuelve a la lucha con más ahínco que antes.

Mitarashi esta a punto de finalizar el combate a su favor cuando un Chunnin de Kumo irrumpió en medio del combate

-EL TERCER KAZEKAGE HA DESAPARECIDO-Gritó completamente descolocado.

¿Y a mi qué? Penso Anko. Ella sólo quería acabar el dichoso combate para poder ser por fin una puñetera Chunnin y no tener que aguantar más a los idiotas que tiene como compañeros. Al parecer el resto del mundo no pensaba como ella. El caos se esparció por todo el estadio, los ciudadanos que habían asistido al combate corriendo desamparados y los ninjas cualificados de Kumo yendo rápidamente a la torre del Raikage para saber cómo va a reaccionar Kumo. La arena se vio invadida por todos ellos, e Hinata, desorientada y envenenada calló inconsciente en el medio de todo. No emitió ruidos, que no se escucharían igualmente. Su cara no se contrajo en una máscara de dolor. Simplemente dejó que el sentimiento de fracaso se la llevara completamente. Al fin y al cabo, Hinata había sido una ilusa al creer que podía cambiar. Seguía siendo una heredera que no merecía haber nacido como tal. La vergüenza del clan Hyuga.

En las gradas que separaban a los ninjas de Konoha del resto no cundió el pánico. Orochimaru y Minato se lanzaron miradas calculadoras. El rubio acabó diciendo que él se encargaría de Kurenai y de Gai, los recogería del hospital y se encontrarían a las puertas de Kumo en media hora. Si no estaba allí al paso de esa media hora, Orochimaru saldría con Kakashi, Hinata y Anko hacía Konoha. Después Minato desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

Orochimaru miró fríamente a Kakashi, que le contestó con una mirada carente de sentimientos. Le dijo que se encargara de Hinata. El punto de reunión era el mismo que con Minato. Finalizó la orden con un "No lleguessss tarde, no quisssiera volver a por vuessssstrossss cadaveresssss, kukuku" y desapareció entre el gentío. Kakashi parpadeó, inmune a Orochimaru y siguió al Sannin en el gentío.

El enmascarado no encontraba a la princesita Hyuga. Cada vez había menos gente pero la cabeza azulada de Hinata no aparecía por ninguna parte. Revisó el estadio una vez más. Faltaban diez minutos para la media hora acordada y tardaría al menos tres minutos en llegar a las puertas de la ciudad, eso sin contar con una Hinata herida bajo sus hombros. La verdad es que Hinata le había sorprendido. Tenía una muy buena técnica y sabía cómo luchar. Nada que ver con esa criaturita frágil e indefensa que esta continuamente proyectando. Eso sí que era molesto. Y poco profesional. Un shinobi tiene que ser capaz de ocultar sus emociones. Le recordaba un poco a Obito, igual de inútil, igual de cabezota, mismo dolor de cabeza,… Pero más silenciosa. Por lo que estaba agradecido.

Kakashi se paró. E había parecido ver una mota azul en algún lugar de suelo…¡Espera! Al final de la pelea los movimientos de Hinata eran mucho más torpes, desactivó el byakugan, no formó las espadas de chakra…Seguramente Anko la envenenara. Kakashi miró casi desesperadamente por el suelo. Faltaban siete minutos. ¡Ahí estaba! Kakashi se diriguió hacia ella. Aceleró el paso al ver una horda de ciudadanos atemorizados acercándose peligrosamente a la kunoichi desmayada. Consiguió sacarla de ahí justo a tiempo

Cinco minutos.

Kakashi hizo cálculos rápidos mientras corría hacia la abarrotada salida con Hinata a la espalda. Si tardaba tres minutos él sólo corriendo a toda velocidad

Cuatro minutos

Llevando a Hinata a la espalda tardaría seis minutos. ¡No tenía tanto tiempo! Corrió más deprisa cuando por fin consiguió salir del estadio. Se diriguió a máxima velocidad a la puerta de Kumo. Esquivaba carritos del mercado, ciudadanos en pánico, niños caídos en el suelo llorando desorientados

Dos minutos

Los ninjas de Kumo comenzarona diriguirse también hacia la salida. Tenía que apresurarse.

Treinta segundos

Kakashi ya podía ver la puerta. Y los ninjas de Kumo se percataron de Kakashi

Veinte segundos

Cincuenta metros más, Kakashi corrió a su máxima velocidad. Los ninjas de Kumo comenzaron a rodear a Kakashi. Veinte metros. Un ninja le cortó el paso

Diez segundos

Kakashi consiguió esquivarlo.

Cinco segundos

Todavía faltaban al menos diez metros. Veía claramente la cabellera rubia e sus sensei. Quiso gritarle, avisarle que ya estaba aquí, pero un ninja de Kumo se adelantó y le dio una poderosa patada que le desvió metros de sus objetivo y de poco hace que Kakashi tire a Hinata

Tres segundos

No lo iba a conseguir, y más con todos los ninjas interponiéndose en su camino. Permitió que un suspiro de frustración saliera de sus labios. ¿Querían mantenerle prisionero? Él no les dejaría pisar su honor así como así. Bastante había hecho su padre en ese aspecto de la vida shinobi. Él sería diferente. Si caía, caería luchando, como un guerrero honorable. Konoha no tendría que avergonzarse de otro Hatake nunca más.

Un segundo

A la mierda con Kumo y sus planes. Kakashi se iba a Konoha y se llevaba a Hinata consigo. Si a Obito le esperaban hasta horas, que él llegara ligeramente tarde no sería un problema. Hasta podría decir una de las estúpidas escusas de Obito. Me perdí en el camino de vida, o algo así. Serviría. Kakashi comenzó a avanzar a la puerta, más determinado que nunca. Hinata tembló en sus brazos y comenzó a balbucear. Más le valía no morirse ahora porque si Kushina-sensei le mataba…Buscaría a Hinata por toda la eternidad y la torturaría hasta que le suplicase.

Cinco ninjas de Kumo rodearon a Kakashi. Por lo menos dos de ellos eran Jounin. _Mierda. _Fue todo lo que pensó Kakashi. No tenía oportunidad. Y más si tenía las manos ocupadas sosteniendo a Hinata. _Adiós Konoha, adiós libertad_ Pensó pesimistamente el peliplata. Aguardó que le dejaran incosnciente, que le apresaran, algo.

…

Nada. Kakashi miró extrañado a los ninjas de la Nube. Empezaron a caer como sacos. Los cinco. Kakashi sintió como le quitaban un peso de encima. _¡Mierda Hinata!_ Fue lo que le rondó por la cabeza justo antes de que un brazo fuerte le agarrara

-¿En qué estaría pensando ese Orochimaru al dejaros solos justo cuando ha estallado el caos? –Se oía a una voz furiosa. Una voz que no suele sonar furiosa según Kakashi.- ¿Y qué se supone que le ha pasado a Hinata?

-Minato-sensei…-Fue todo lo que dijo Kakashi. Podía respirar tranquilo.

-Kakashi, no es momento para relajarse. Te necesito despierto y alerta. –Le recriminó duramente Minato.- El tercer Kazekage ha desaparecido, lo que significa que una de las Cinco Grandes Naciones Ninjas está en este momento desprotejida. Las demás aldeas reaccionarán intentando apoderarse de Suna…Podría ser la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja. –Dijo Minato mientras se alejaba de Kumo.

-Hai sensei-Le contestó Hatake mientras se soltaba y comenzaba a correr a su lado

-Bien. Ahora infórmame de la situación

-Orochimaru-sensei me ordenó buscar a Hinata Hyuga e ir al punto de reunión antes del tiempo límite. Tardé demasiado en encontrarla porque estaba desmayada en el suelo. Posible envenenamiento. Luego unos ninjas de Kumo intentaron bloquearnos la salida. Sospecho que para tener rehenes políticos si llega a estallar la guerra.

-¿Sabes qué veneno?

-Negativo, sospecho que fue envenenada durante s combate

-Bien.-Finalizó Minato son seriedad.-Orochimaru y los demás están más adelante. Les alcanzaremos en unas horas.

Minato y Kakashi continuaron avanzando en silencio. No querían alertar a posibles patrullas de ninjas de la Nube de su presencia. La situación de Hinata empeoraba. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Minato la obligó tragar píldoras del soldado para que su sistema aguantara más contra el veneno. Ahí acababan sus conocimientos. Necesitaban a Orochimaru o no sobreviviría.

Aceleraron el paso. Necesitaban el antídoto rápido. El punto de encuentro se encontraba a unos kilómetros de distancia. No iban a llegar a tiempo. Kakashi no daba más de sí, aunque no quisiera mostrar debilidad sus respiraciones eran cada vez más rápidas y superficiales. Minato no tenía otra opción. La prioridad era salvar la vida de Hinata.

Minato creía recordar una cueva cercana aquí. Tenía una leyenda, pero no tenía tiempo para recordarla. Ademá las leyendas nunca son ciertas, sólo son eso, leyendas. Ordenó a Kakashi vigilar a Hinata y que le esperara aquí. Le dio un Kunai con el sello característico de su técnica el Hiraishin y le dijo que si ocurría algo o tirara. Luego sacó otro kunai y lo lanzó al aire, desapareciendo tras él al cabo de unos segundos.


	13. Chapter 13

Kakashi estaba solo, cansado y asustado. Bueno, estaba Hinata inconciente en el suelo, pero eso no era ninguna ayuda si un enemigo ninja llegara aparecer. Estaba cansado, su combate con Gai había sido intenso y no había podido descansar. Pero sobre todo, tenía miedo. Estaba aterrado, imaginando cada sonido como un grupo de ninjas dispuestos a atacar, calificando el silencio como la calma que precede la tormenta, confundiendo las sombras con enemigos ocultos. Asustado y alerta. Siempre alerta

Un shinobi debe mantener siempre la calma, se lee en el código shinobi. Código que Kakashi sigue al pie de la letra. Código en el que se había basado en todas y cada una de sus acciones. Hasta ahora. Lo que había dicho Minato-sensei…Posible Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja…Analizando su stuación, Kakashi sabía que Hinata y él eran un blanco fácil para ataques y considerando el byakugan, con pocas pérdidas posibles y muchas ganancias. Así que se mantenía alerta

Apenas habían pasado diez minutos desde que Minato se marchó, pero al chunnin de Konoha se le hacían horas. La condición de Hinata estaba empeorando, estaba ardiendo en fiebre y sudando. Temblaba y jadeaba, si Minato no se apresuraba lo más probable es que muera. Kakashi no tenía ningún conocimiento médico, esa era Rin, no sabía que hacer. Así que se mantuvo alerta

Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Donde antes había un paisaje rocoso tranuilo y solitario, ahora había una batalla entre un Jounin joven de Kumo y Kakashi Hatake. Luchaban con intensidad, uno con la desesperación de un animal acorralado y el otro por una ventaja para su pueblo. Iban de un lado a otro, causando el caos a su alrededor. Analizaban los movimientos del otro, buscando fallos aperturas, oportunidades. Luchaban a muerte.

Kakashi luchaba desesperado, haciendo el máximo daño posible en el mínimo tiempo. No dejaba de ser preciso, no permitía que sus emociones le enturbiaran sus movimientos. No esperaba a ver el daño causado. El ninja de Kumo luchaba determinado, firme, serio y exacto. Todo lo que u shinobi debería ser. No permitía que el momento le nublara el juicio. Luchaba como quien se sabe ganador.

Kakashi creó un clon, pusó trampas, hizo jutsus, todo lo que se le ocurrió pero no era suficiente. El ninja de Kumo las esquivaba sin demasiad dificultad, casi como si estuviera jugando con él. Así que Kakashi usó eso a su favor. Un ninja nunca subestima a su enemigo. Fingiendo estar derrotado, Hatake consiguió engañar al ninja, consiguiendo que se acerara y con un Chidori ajo el sonido de miles de pájaros, le atravesó el pecho.

Le atravesó el pecho. Y ahí estaba su corazón aún latiendo, entre sus dedos.

Un shinobi no muestra piedad

Y apretó. Y mató.

Por primera vez.

Kakashi había matado a un hombre y lo único que pasaba por su mente era el suicidio de su padre. Una y otra y otra vez. Creyó que el corazón en su mano era de su padre y lo soltó horrorizado. Pudo ver a otro Kakashi llorando por la muerte de Sakumo. Por su culpa. Siempre por su culpa.

Vomitó. Una. Dos. Tres veces. Vomitó hasta que no tenía nada más en el estomago. Era un asesino. Miró sus manos llenas de sangre. De sangre de un hombre que estaba muerto porque él lo había asesinado sin emociones porque **un shinobi no muestra sus emociones**. Pero él no era un shinobi. No se sentía un shinobi. Tenía nueve años, un niño. Las naúseas volvieron.

Un shinobi no muestra sus emociones. Pero ¿Un shinobi tiene emociones? Kakashi no lo sabía. No quería saberlo. Kakashi quería detener el tiempo, volver atrás, cuando era perseguido por niñas locas y un cejotas le acosaba y Hinata se reía de él. ¡Hinata!

Alarmado Kakashi se acercó para comprobar si Hinata estaba bien. Suspiró aliviado cuando la vio e el mismo sitio. Pero su alivio no duró mucho, Hinata casi no respiraba. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, su cara se contorsionaba con dolor, gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente. Si Minato no aparecía pronto lo más probable es que muera. Como el ninja que Kakashi acababa de matar a sangre fría.

Un shinobi no muestra sus emociones. Un shinobi siempre mantiene la calma. Un shinobi no tiene piedad. Kakashi se aferraba al código ninja para no se carcomido por la culpa, por la sangre de quien acababa de asesinar. Distraído como estaba, no se dio cuanta de los ninjas que se aproximaban. Esquivó el primer ataque por puro reflejo. Un shinobi siempre es consciente de su entorno. El segundo le lanzó contra una roca cercana, en los ojos de los ninjas que le golpearon había rabia, sed de venganza por la muerte de su compañero. Kakashi sintió como la culpa ganaba la batalla en su interior. Un shinobi nunca pierde la calma. Le gritaron, recriminaron, acusaron, golpearon, humillaron. Las lágrimas de culpa, de impotencia, de derrota corrían para secarse en su máscara rasgada. Un shinobi no muestra sus emociones

Kakashi no era un shinobi, no se sentía como un shinobi. Kakashi era un niño, y se había convertido en un niño de la guerra.

Asustado, acorralado, desesperado, Kakashi intentó luchar contra sus opresores. Sus fallidos intentos por liberarse de su agarre sólo sirvieron para enfurecer más a los ninjas. No iban a permitir que ese patético niño asesino quedara impune tras asesinar a su amigo. Con sonrisas sádicas acordaron mutuamente torturarle hasta que enloqueca, hasta que suplique su perdón, hasta que sangre, que sufra; como su fallecido compañero.

Procedieron a inmovilizarle. Le quitaron las armas y las tiraron de cualquier manera. La espada por la que Sakumo Hatake se había convertido en el Colmillo Blanco de Konoha yacía en el suelo. Kakashi la miró. La katana de su padre, muerta en el suelo, incapaz de protegerle, como él. Sus ojos se llenaron de dolor, de arrepentimiento, de ira, de tantas emociones igualmente intensas que se hacía imposible descifrar cada una. Dos de los ninja lo ignoraron. El restante no, lo vio y se burló, se burló hasta que la única expresión en sus ojos era de dolor. Los otros dos seguían quitándole armas. Lanzaron los kunais al aire, torturando a Kakashi con dañar a su inconsciente compañera.

No se dieron cuenta de que un kunai era distinto. Tampoco se dieron cuanta del brillo que salió de él. Lo único que notaron fue un destello amarillo y el sonido sordo de sus cuerpos al caer. Dejaron de percibir segundos después.

Minato estaba encolerizado. No dejo que la emoción le dominara, fue rápidamente al ado de Hinata y le inyectó la medicina que tanto había tardado en encontrar. La verdad es que ya estaba de vuelta. Hubiera llegado en unos minutos más. Y se hubiera encontrado a sus alumnos muertos y torturados. Unos minutos más… Permitió que el alivio le inundara. Había llegado a tiempo.

Observó a Kakashi. Estaba hecho un asco. Ojos hinchados, piel pálida y enfermiza, heridas leves y sangrantes por todo el cuerpo. Y su brazo derecho. Ensangrentado hasta pasado el codo, con espasmos nerviosos moviéndolo cada pocos segundos, la mano rota por esos ninja…La cara carente de emoción, pero los ojos estaban abiertos, vacíos. Su primera muerte.

Minato apretó los puños con impotencia. Su alumno había matado por primera vez y él no había estado ahí para ayudarle a recoger las piezas de su identidad. La primera muerte no es siempre la peor ni la más impactante, pero te rompe como pocas otras. Recordaba cuando mató a su primer hombre, una misión C que acabó horriblemente mal. No había vuelto a sentirse el mismo por días. Con la primera muerte se va algo de inocencia, de ingenuidad, de esperanza en el mundo. Y Kakashi ya perdió mucho de eso tras el suicidio de su padre. Se le veía en los ojos. No eran los ojos de un niño.

Hinata se relajó finalmente, la fiebre bajaba, su respiración se normalizaba. Minato lo vio por el rabillo de su ojo. Tenían que irse, estaban en territorio enemigo. El sensei lo sabía. Pero Kakashi no. Apenas era consciente de que los ninjas enemigos habían muerto. Estaba en shock. Pero la guerra era una posibilidad cada vez más certera y no se lo podía permitir o acabaría en su muerte.

El aspirante a Hokage cogió a Hinata bajó un brazo y se aproximó a Kakahi. Le zarandeó suavemente para hacerle reaccionar. El chunnin se dejó hacer, Minato le sacudió más firmemente. Nada. Con un suspiro le colocó tras su otro brazo y salió corriendo en dirección a Konoha.

El viaje de vuelta a Konoha fue un infierno para Minato. Hinata seguía débil, volviendo a la consciencia por pocos minutos. A partir del segundo día las cosas mejoraron. Hinata ya se mantenía despierta por horas y podía moverse por si sola. En cuanto a Kakashi…Poco después de que Minato saliera hacia Konoha cayó rendido. Despertó al día siguiente, completamente normal. Actuó normal. Se movía, dentro de lo que sus heridas le permitían, normal. Y eso le preocupaba inmensamente a Minato.

Kakashi se había encerrado en sí mismo como medio de protección. No dejaba que nadie viera sus heridas, luego nadie podía ayudarle a que cicatrizaran correctamente. Hinata se daba cuenta que algo le sucedía, como lo sabía, Minato no tenía ni idea. Le buscaba y le preguntó un par de veces. No contestó la primera vez. La segunda tenía un comentario hiriente y sarcástico preparado. La tercera la silenció con una mirada. Así que la Hyuga le acompañaba cuando estaba despierta. No le hablaba, no le miraba, simplemente caminaba a su lado. Ofreciendo compañía.

Minato también le preguntó. Obtuvo un largo silencio como respuesta. Era todo lo que necesitaba saber, le había afectado, pero lo superaría. Ya veía mejoras gracias a la compañía de Hinata, así que hizo lo mismo. Acompañarle para hacerle ver que no estaba solo

Llegaron a Konoha el quinto día. Estaban cansados, sucios y aliviados de pisar el hogar. Nada más llegar Minato les ordenó ir a casa, cosa que rápidamente obedecieron. Minato fue con el Sandaime. Se le veía cansado y estresado.

-Hokage-sama-Comezó haciendo una reverencia reglamentaria.- Se presenta Minato Namikaze. He vuelto junto con Hinata Hyuga y Kakashi Hatake de los examnenes Chunnin ofrecidos en la Aldea oculta entre las Nubes. –Informó neutralmente.- ¿Cuál es la situación actual?

Sarutobi podía ver la ansiedad y preocupación revolverse inquietas en sus ojos. Suspiró agotado.

-No muy favorecedora. La aldea de la Arena sospecha que tras la desaparición de su líder está Konoha. En cualquier momento nos declararan la guerra

-¿No deberíamos buscar aliados con las demás aldeas?

-No, la acción sería como admitir que tenemos al tercer Kazekage. Estamos con las manos atadas.

-¿Y Jiraiya-sensei? Seguro que él ha obtenido más información a través de su red de espionaje.

-Le he llamado. No llegará hasta mañana. Lo único que nos queda es esperar.

-Sigo pensando que deberíamos buscar alianzas. Kiri, Iwa o Kumo. Cualquiera.-Contestó Minato exhaltado

-Minato, no cuestiones las decisiones de tu Hokage.-Le respondió firmemente Hiruzen

-¡Una guerra podría estallar en cualquier momento! ¡Solicita una junta de los kages! No podemos sentarnos y esperar a ver cómo nos estalla encima

-Basta. Tu Hokage ha tomado una decisión. -Dice el Sandaime mientras planta las manos sobre su mesa.- Tu deber es acatarla. Puedes retirarte. –Minato le miró, sorprendido por su reacción. El Hokage que recordaba nunca hubiera actuado así. Y en cuanto a su decisión de esperar…Realmente estaba preocupado.

Cuando Hinata se dirigió al distrito Hyuga, lo único que pasaba por su mente era lo cansada que estaba. Desde su combate con Anko todo era un borrón. Recordaba escenas, la mayoría de Kakashi luchando con varios enemigos…luego Minato inyectándola el antídoto…y el viaje de vuelta. Hinata desconocía lo que había pasado, pero e bastó ver la mirada de Kakashi para saber que había algo mal. No era desinteresada o aburrida. Estaba perdida, desenfocada… vacía.

La Hyuga estaba también preocupada. Minato-sensei le había explicado la situación y el posible desenlace, la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja. Hinata era una pacifista, siempre que podía evitaba el conflicto. Su padre lo veía como una debilidad. Y era cierto, ella era débil. Había sido una carga para todos.

Primero Minato-sensei debe de estar decepcionado, todo ese entrenamiento parara nada. Perdió. Luego se desmayó y no fue más que una molestia para Kakashi. Por su culpa Kakashi tenía la mirada vacía. Su Outosan tenía razón, era débil, una carga, un obstáculo para todos.

Llegó a los territorios del clan del ojo blanco. El guardia de la rama secundaria de la familia la saludó con ligero alivio, perceptible sólo a los ojos de un Hyuga, todos en el clan estaban preocupados por su pequeña heredera. Hinata era muy querida en su clan, sólo los ancianos del consejo y su padre parecían rechazarla. Era una niña amable y servicial, de corazón gentil, sobreviviendo en una casa llena de frialdad y ambición. Era el ruiseñor de los Hyuga, todos pájaros enjaulados soñando con volar libremente, escuchando el canto de un pájaro que no es el más bonito, ni el más fuerte, ni el más rápido. El canto de un pajarito pequeño y frágil rodeado de orgullosas águilas. El canto que les recuerda que se siente al extender las alas y dejarse llevar por el viento. No es una canción alegre, no es una melodía llamativa, pero esta llena de melancolía y esperanza. Y es hermosa. Aún así, las águilas no escuchan, porque todo lo que hacen es mirar con sus poderosos ojos. Buscan su fuerza, su majestuosidad, buscan un águila y ven un diminuto ruiseñor.

Claro que el ruiseñor no se daba cuenta de la belleza de su canción y tímidamente tartamudeaba. Este tartamudeo sólo la hacía ver más pequeña e insignificante a los ojos de las águilas. El tartamudeo no le permitía expresar sus sentimientos. Ella misma reforzaba los barrotes de su jaula con sus inseguridades.

Y el mismo ruiseñor iba a encontrarse con su padre, la gran águila real, para informarle que ya había llegado a casa, que estaba bien, que había dado lo mejor de sí, que estuviese orgulloso de ella aunque no se lo mereciera, que le había echado de menos, que le quería. Pero nada de eso sucedió. El águila no escuchó, sólo observó. Y vio a su hija sin chaleco Chunnin y supo que había fracasado. Konoha estaba en una situación difícil, necesitaba de sus shinobis y un sencillo ruiseñor no era tan importante al fin y al cabo.

Así que Hinata cerró los ojos, intentó calmar sus emociones y fue a la cama.

Kakashi llegó a su apartamento poco después de dejar a Minato. Estaba vacío, como siempre. Tenía hambre pero no sabía cocinar y todos los restaurantes estaban cerrados por la inestabilidad política. Así que se fue a su cama llena de polvo y se durmió.

Esa noche tuvo pesadillas con la cara del hombre. Revivió la sensación de su corazón deteniéndose en su mano y luego no era el coraón del ninja de Kumo el que sostenía, era el de su padre, el de Jiariya-ojisan, el de Minato-sensei, el de Obito, el de Kushina-sensei, el de Rin, el de Hinata, el de Gai, el de Genma,…el suyo.

Despertó sin hacer ruido, sin gotas de sudor en la frente, sin miedo en el rostro, sin temblores involuntarios. Despertó en silencio y sintió un vacío. Al fin y al cabo, un shinobi nunca muestra sus emociones. En el caso de Kakashi, ni a si mismo


	14. Chapter 14

Konoha amanecía y con ella sus habitantes. Los shinobis se despertaban en alerta por un posible ataque. Los ciudadanos se levantaban con e ritmo de la rutina, ajenos a la situación política. El día transcurrió normal. No había nada fuera de lo ordinario, pero si prestabas atención, podías ver a más guardas ANBU custodiando la ciudad, las miradas por el rabillo del ojo a las afueras en búsqueda de enemigos, a media ciudad preparada para saltar a la acción y defender su hogar.

Pero Obito Uchiha no miraba con atención a su alrededor. Desconocía la desaparición del tercer Kazekage, nadie se había molestado en informarle de la posible guerra. Para Obito Uchiha, ese día sólo era uno más de su calendario. Con una pequeña excepción

-Obito-nii, ´Tachi-kun no me hace caso-Se oía a un pequeño de seis años, moreno con el pelo rizado, quejarse

-Shisui-chan-Suspira cansado. Su tío Fugaku le había encargado, otra vez, cuidar de los niños del clan. Pero hoy era especial. Hoy le tocaba al hiperactivo Shisui y al heredero Itachi-Tiene tres años y le estas tirando del pelo. ¡No le cortes la coleta que la tía Mikoto me mata!-Dijo mientras separaba a los dos infantes.- Es un milagro que este niño no llore…

-Pero Obito-nii, yo quiero jugar con Tachiiii-Se quejaba Shisui. Puso la mirada de cachorrito que había aprendido de su primo Obito. Siempre funcionaba cuando quería que la gente hiciera algo por él. –O te derroto con mi shangiran- Al oír el nombre del mítico doujutsus de su clan, aunque Shisui creyera que se trataba de un súper puchero, Itachi prestó atención. Eso era de lo que tanto hablaba su Outosan. A lo mejor si lo aprendía le hacía más caso

-Shisui-chan, esa técnica no funciona con su creador-Le contestó Obito orgulloso- Ademas se llama sharingan-murmuró para sí.

-Shangiran-Se escuchó una tercera voz. Shisui y Obito se giraron hacia Itachi, asombrados porque era la primera vez que hablaba. Se encontraron con un pequeñín con los ojos de corderito más tiernos que habían visto en su vida. No podían apartara a vista de su adorable puchero. Era perfecto, de los ojos brillantes con las lagrimas, al labio inferior adelantado y temblando, a la expresión suplicante de las cejas… Varias mujeres que pasaron delante suyo se desmayaron ante la expresión, con corazones en sus ojos. Los Uchiha más peligrosos son los apachuchables.

-Ahora entiendo lo de Kushina-sensei con Hinata-chaan-Dijo Obito mientras frotaba su mejilla con la del pequeño Itachi. No le parecía gustar mucho, ya que intentaba alejarle por todos los medios posibles, pero no había manera.-Taaaaaaan adorable –Obito tenía corazoncitos en los ojos.

Mientars tanto, Shisui tenía una expresión de profunda concentración en el rostro. Miraba a Itachi de reojo cada poco tiempo. Casi se podían escuchar sus pensamientos. Se acercó a Itachi y le puso la mano sobre su hombro. Luego, con la expresión más solemne y profesional que puede tener un niño de seis años le dijo:

-´Tachi-kun, ahora yo soy tu sensei

-Hai, Suishi-sensei- Le respondió igual de serio Itachi

-ES SHISUI-Le corrigió algo irritado Shisui, siempre le decía mal el nombre. Pero como era un sensei ahora, no podía enfadarse. – Lo primero que haremos será…-Se puso un dedo bajo la boca pensando en algo.- ¡Ir al parque a jugar!-A lo que salió corriendo. Itachi le siguió con expresión decidida. Iba a ser el mejor ninja de el mundo mundial, tenía que entrenar con su nuevo sensei. Obito tenía una gotita en la nuca tras el intercambio. Se quedó unos momentos en silencio, estupefacto ante la situación. Luego pensó en lo que diría Fugaku cuando supiera que su estoico hijo creía que el Sharingan era un puchero irresistible y que jugar en el parque era la forma más eficaz de entrenamiento. Sintió un escolofrío recorrerle la espalada al imaginarse la cara de Fugaku. Se cogió de los pelos, desesperado. Le iban a matar. ¡Él era muy joven apara morir! ¡Ni siquiera le había dicho a su Rin-chan lo que sentía! ¡Ni había vencido a Bakakashi!

-¿O-obito-kun?-Dijo Hinata Hyuga preocupada. Venía paseando, para tomar un poco el aire, tal vez encontrarse con Kushina-sensei en Ichiraku…Pero al que se encuentra es a –inserte sorojo- Obito-kun que parece que esta en problemas-¿N-necesitas a-ayuda con a-algo?

-Hinata-chan-Exclama sorprendido Obito- No deberías aparecerte así de la nada, ¡me podría haber dado un jamacuco!-A lo que Hinata baja a mirada apenada. Siempre le salía todo mal. Menuda heredera que estaba hecha, sólo quería ayudar y mírala, causando jamacucos a su Obito-kun

-G-gomen-nasai…

-¡¿EH?! ¿Perdón por qué?-Le dice Obito confundido. Y es que Hinata era muy rara. Había desaparecido durante tres o cuatro semanas y ahora aparece de la nada. Ahora que estaba pensando Bakakashi tampoco estaba…un momento- HINATA-CHAAAN-Gritó señalándola con un acusador dedo- ¡TE HAS FUGADO CON BAKAKASHI!

-EEEEEP- Dijo inteligentemente Hinata, poniéndose roja hasta la raíz del pelo-A-anno, y-yo n-no

-GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS-Se puso a gritar Obito dándola un abrazo mientras daba vueltas. Hinata estaba muy avergonzada y mareada, y entre el rojo de uno y el verde de otro, su cara acabó de un color morado muy poco saludable- AHORA RIN-CHAN ES SÓLO PARA MIII. –Exclamó con el puño al aire y tono triunfal- Lo siento Bakakashi, perdiste tu oportunidad. Rin-chan espérame- Y salió corriendo en dirección desconocida arrastrado a Hinata, que estaba desmayada, tras de sí.- Tengo la sensación de que se me olvida algo…-Dijo deteniéndose.- Nop, estoy vestido. No hay entrenamiento. No tengo citas con mi Rin-chan. No tengo misiones…¿Qué será?- Puso su mano en su barbilla, dejando caer a Hinata en el proceso, y se puso a pensar.-…. OH DIOS MIO. ¡FUGAKU-OJISAN VA A MATARMEEE!-Se puso a correr en círculos arrancándose los pelos

-O-obito-kun- Preguntó una avergonzada Hinata ¡Se había vuelto a desmayar!- ¿O-ocurre algo?

-¡Hinata-chan te necesito!-Le dijo repentinamente Obito. Hinata se sonrojó. ¿La necesitaba? Era tan repentino…Empezó a jugar con los dedos, perdida en sus pensamientos sin escuchar a Obito hablarla.- ¿Me ayudarás?

-E-etto…-Dijo con una gotita en la nuca ¡No se había enterado de nada!- C-cl-claro- Tartamudeó nerviosa.

-GRACIAS HINATA-CHAN- Le dijo-gritó al oído Obito. Luego la cogió de la mano, a lo que Hinata volvió a sonrojarse y se la llevó hacia el parque de Konoha

Una vez allí Hinata se encontró con dos pequeños Uchihas jugando y aterrorizando a los niños ciudadanos del parque. Las madres cogían a sus hijos e indignadas se iban del parque. Algunas valientes se atrevieron a echarles la bronca pero rápidamente se retiraban bajo el poder del "shangiran" En poco tiempo los dos Uchihas se quedaron solos en el arenero. Pero parecía no importarles, porque siguieron jugando como si tal cosa

Si te imaginaste a dos pequeños Uchihas de mejillas sonrojadas, grandes sonrisas con ruidosas y desvergonzadas carcajadas es que no has visto nunca un Uchiha. Bueno, Shisui si tenía una gran sonrisa y risa, pero Itachi estaba tan estoico como siempre. Su sensei le había mandado jugar en el parque, y lo haría. Era su misión como ninja de la Hoja. No podía fallar. Él iba a ser el mejor ninja del mundo mundial, al fin y al cabo. Se le escapó un suspiro frustrado, ¡el castillo de arena se había vuelto a derrumbar! Enfurruñado se puso a saltar sobre lo que quedaba de su castillo. Estúpido castillo. Mientras tanto Shisui se columpiaba hasta alturas insospechadas en el columpio, bajaba rápidamente por el tobogán, subía las escaleras del fuerte de juguete que tienen todos los areneros a una velocidad alarmante, … Echando a todos los niños que estaban jugando con ellas en el proceso.

-mmm, O-obito-kun, ¿Por qué estamos mirando a n-niños de t-tu clan jugar en el p-parque?-Preguntó Hinata confundida girándose hacia Obito- ¿O-obito-kun?- Ya no estaba. Hinata le buscó con la mirada para verle junto a Shisui, uno en cada columpio, viendo quien llegaba más alto. Le apareció una gota en la cabeza y soltó una risita. Se acercó al otro niño para ayudarle con sus ruinas de arena- H-hola.- Itachi levantó la mirada y se la quedó viendo

-Hn

-¿C-cómo te llamas? Yo soy H-hinata- Le dijo. ¡No se daría por vencida tan fácilmente! ¡No importaba lo intimidante que fuera el niño de tres o cuatro años! ...Si eso era posible

-Itachi-contestó el pequeño, exagerando la i

-¿Q-que haces?

-Hn.- Era obvio lo que estaba haciendo. Si no se daba cuenta no merecía su atención. ¡No se podía distraer de su misión! Comenzó a construir el décimo castillo del día, seguro de si mismo. Se volvió a caer a los pocos segundos. Le dio un tic en el ojo. –Castillo malo…-Murmuró muy bajito

Aún así Hinata le oyó y no pudo contener una sonrisa. Era tan adorable. Luego se puso a ayudarle a hacer ese castillo de arena. Empezando por el foso, los muros, las torres, la entrada y la salida… Itachi e Hinata trabajaron juntos e hicieron un castillo magnifico, espectacular, realista, estable, que estaba siendo pisoteado por Shisui y Obito. El tic volvió al ojo de Itachi.

-I-itachi-kun…-Dijo Hinata algo alarmada a ver el aura negra que rodeaba a Itachi. Quien no la hizo caso y se paró delante de Shisui y Obito. Se vengaría

-Shanginan-Gritó tras poner su mejor cara de corderito. Tenía expresión de dolor, unas lagrimitas caían por un lado de su cara, le temblaba el labio inferior, expresión suplicante. Era perfecto.-Matasteis mi castillo-Les acusó mientras una lagrimita le surcaba el rostro. Cayó oscureciendo la arena.

-Itachi-kun…-Dijo Obito con una expresión entre adoración y arrepentimiento. Daba un poco de miedo su cara en ese momento

-´Tachiiii, no seas llorica. Los Uchiba no lloran-Le reprochó Shisui. Itachi dejó inmediatamente de llorar.

-Uchiha- corrigió Obito. ¡Su primo iba a decir mal todo los nombres del clan o qué!

–Has hecho tu primera misión.

-Hai, Sushi-sensei

-ES SHISUI

-Sushi –Corrigió Itachi. A Shisui le apareció una venita en el temple

-¿Cómo me voy a llamar como un plato de comida? ¡Shisui!

-Sushi-Itachi parpadeó. ¿Comida?

-S-H-I-S-U-I- Deletreó agitado el más mejor sensei del mundo mundial, según Itachi Uchiha. ¡Créele o sufrirás bajo su Shanginan!

-Sushi

-Pues la verdad es que yo tengo algo de hambre-Musitó para sí Obito

-Sushi-sensei, ¿Misió?-Dijo elocuentemente Itachi

-CONOCER MI NOMBREE

-Sushi. ¿Misió?

-ESE NO ES- Itachi frunció el ceño. ¿Y entonces cual era?

-Sushi Uchiba- Dijo decidido Itachi, asintiendo. Nombre completo. Seguro que ya no fallaba- Ahora ¿La misió?

-¿SUSHI UCHIBA? ES SHISUI UCHIHAAAA-Gritó Shisui, rojo del enfado. Obito estaba en el suelo muriéndose de la risa. Hinata, que por una vez no era la que estaba roja, intentaba contener risitas, sin éxito

-Hn-Fue lo que contestó Itachi. Shisui explotó y se lanzó a Itachi. Los dos niños rodaron por el suelo, tirándose de los pelos, mordiéndose, dándose patadas…

-Obito Uchiha-Se escuchó a una voz de ultratumba. Obito se puso pálido- ¿HAS INSINUADO QUE PREFIERES EL SUSHI AL RAMEN, Y CORROMPES A LOS MÁS PEQUEÑOS EN ELLO?

-Kushina-sensei-Se escuchó a una radiante Hinata

-Hinata-chan-Contestó sorprendida la sensei. Una gran sonrisa le cruzó el rostro- HINATA-CHAN-Dijo abrazándola

-Kuchina-sensei-Dijo Hinata aplastada

-YOSH! ALGÚN DÍA UN ALUMNO GRITARÁ MI NOMBRE CON LA MISMA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ARDIENDO EN SUS OJOS. LO PROMERO. SI NO LO CONSIGO…-Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos

-¡Has vuelto de Kumo! Vayamos a comer ramen para celebrarlo-Exclamó Kushina

-Siempre pensando en ramen. No saludes al pobre Obito, no, vete a por ramen, deja al pobre Obito atrás sin mirarle siquiera- Murmuraba enfurruñado para sí Obito. Itachi y Shisui seguían peleando en el arenero. Habían dado tantas vueltas que estaban recubiertos de arena, dando la sensación de una bola de arena con manos y piernas, moviéndose de un lado a otro

-Oh, no seas celoso Obito-Le reprochó con una sonrisa Kushina. De repente abrió los ojos, alarmada- Hinata-chan, ¿estabas tu y Obito a solas? –Hinata se puso roja ante lo que insinuaba su sensei y comenzó a negar moviendo los brazos frente a sí para dar más efecto

-Teniendo en cuenta que no hay nadie más en el parque aparte de esa bola de arena con extremidades, me atrevo a suponer que la respuesta a su pregunta es afirmativa sensei-Dijo Namui

-AAAAAAAHHH-Gritaron tres voces.

-NAMUI-Le señaló Obito- YA HEMOS HABLADO DE LO DE INTENTAR CAUSAR ATAQUES DE CORAZÓN A LOS DEMÁS

-NIÑO DEL DIABLO, PODRÍAS DECIR HOLA O ALGO, DATTEBANNE-Maldijo Kushina al mismo tiempo

-N-namui-kun, ¿C-cuando has llegado?-Preguntó Hinata

-Actualmente, yo ya estaba aquí cuando vinisteis al parque. Me preguntaba cuando notaríais mi presencia

-N-namui-kun… -Dijo apenada Hinata-...E-es muy r-rudo no saludar…

-Tambien es ofensivo ignorar a un compañero o dormirse mientras tu alumno esta hablando ¡Sensei, despierte!

-AAAHH-Se sobresaltó Kushina.- Lo siento, pero es que estoy muy cansaaaaaaada-Dijo entre bostezos.- Minato-kun llegó ayer y…-Se sonrojó hasta quedar al mismo tono que su pelo- Nos dormimos muy tarde

-Obito-niii, dile a ´Tachi kun que no me muerda la mano. Duele duelee-Se quejó Shisui. Lo admitía, se rendía. Ese Itachi era más fuerte de lo que parecía y tenían razón en lo que decía su padre mientras leía un libro naranja, los callados son los peores. Su mano era testigo de eso

-Itachi-kun, sueltale la mano a Shisui-Le dijo por una vez serio Obito. Itachi negó con la cabeza, aún con la mano en a boca.

-¿Itachi? ¿Dónde he oído yo ese nombre?- Preguntó a la nada Kushina. Luego miró al tal Itachi. No pudo contener la risa. Itachi era un niño delgado y alto, tenía unas líneas bajo sus ojos grandes y afilados, su cara morena y redonda…mordiendo la mano de otro niño- JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA. PARECE UNA COMADREJA JAJAJAJJAJA ITACHI LA COMADREJA JAJAJAJAJAJA- Kushina se cayó al suelo y comenzó rodar de a risa.

-¿Itachi la comadreja?-Preguntó Obito confundido para mirar a Itachi. Estalló en risas-Pfff si que se parece a una comadreja AJAJJAJAJAJAJA-Ahora había dos personas rodando por el suelo. Hinata también se reía con una mano tapándola la boca

-Si bien es cierto que tienen un parecido apreciable a simple vista, soy incapaz de encontrar eso como

-SUELTAME COMADREJA-Le gritó Shisui, interrumpiendo a Namui. Se puso a sacudir la mano en el aire, llevando a Itachi con ella. No le soltó. Kushina, Hinata y Obito se agarraron la tripa, que les dolía de la risa. Kakashi apareció, hizo un par de símbolos con las manos, mordió un dedo haciendose sangre y la colocó en el suelo, creando una nube de polvo de donde salió un cachorrito de Pug, una raza de perro.

-Bien Pakkun, este es nuestro primer entrenamiento.

-Kakashi ¿Sabías que tengo cola? Mira. Mira-Y el perrito procedió a perseguirse la cola. Kakashi suspiró cansado y le dio un coscorrón

-Centrate. Quiero que hagas como ese niño. –Dijo señalando a Itachi. Sacó un trozo de ropa del bolsillo.- Sigue el olor de esta persona y muérdela hasta que yo te diga

-¿Y las galletitas?-Preguntó Pakkun moviendo su colita. ¡Quería galletitas en forma de huesito en su barrigita hasta que estuviera bien llenita!

-Después. Ala, ve.-Le contestó Kakashi ofreciendolo el trozo de ropa. Pakkun la olisqueó y se dirigió a donde estaban los demás ninjas.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHH PEERRO LOCO SUELTAME SUELTAME-Se oía gritar a Obito mientras zarandeaba un perro que le había cogido del brazo de repente

-COMADREJA MALA, MALA, MALA-Gritaba Shisui zarandeando a Itachi de la misma manera

-JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAA NECESITO UNA CÁMARA JAJJAJAJA-Exclamó Kushina entre risas. Desapareció entre una nube de hojas, apareció al lado de una vieja turista que hacía fotos al parque le quito la cámara y volvió. Empezó a hacer fotos como posesa. Hinata no podía parar de reír.

-Sigo sin verle lo gracioso a la

-PERRO DEL DIABLO QUE ME SUELTES TE DIGO-Gritó Obito mientras zarandeaba más fuertemente a Pakkun, que sí, era el perro loco del diablo. Kakashi se acercó al grupo sin prisa.

-Buen chico Pakkun. Ven aquí.-Con lo que el pequeño cachorro soltó inmediatamente al Uchiha para comer su galleta

-BAKAKASHI YO TE MATO-Amenazó Obito lanzándose a Kakashi, quien le esquivó sin esfuerzo. Obito acabó con la cara llena de arena en el suelo

-´TACHI-KUN COMO TU MÁS MEJOR SENSEI TE DIGO QUE ME SUELTES.-Gritó Shisui exasperado. Itachi le soltó inmediatamente y se posicionó a su lado, tranquilamente. Estaba lleno de arena, con el flequillo mirando al cielo y arañazos por los brazos y piernas. Sin embargo su expresión era solemne. Se escuchó el flash de la cámara un vez más. Y a Kushina quejarse y masajearse la cabeza cuando la vieja había vuelto, le había dado un bolsazo y recuperado su cámara.

Por un momento todos se quedaron en silencio. Había sido un día de locos. Disfrutaron de los ruidos del parque: el cantar de los pajaros, cuchichear de las marujas, picotear de las palomas.

Todo estaba tranquilo por un segundo. Al siguiente, había ninjas por todas partes. Konoha estaba en guerra

.

.

.

**N/A: los próximos cápitulos los subiré más lentamente. Estoy de exámenes así que no tengo mucho tiempo. Arigato por los reviews, me alegra el día cada vez que leo uno. Gracias por leer mi fic. Ja ne**


	15. Chapter 15

Konoha estaba en caos.

Había enemigos por todas partes; los ataques iban y venían. Sin blancos, sin pararse a pensar a quien apuntabas.

Itachi Uchiha estaba asustado. No encontraba a su Outosan, ni a su Okasan. No sabía quienes eran esas personas. No sabía por qué sus pies se negaban a moverse, por qué sus ojos estaban tan abiertos, por qué sus manos temblaban. No sabía por qué Obito-nichan estaba tan nervioso, ni por qué Shisui tenía tanto miedo. No sabía por qué la mujer pelirroja había desaparecido para luchar con unos desconocidos. No entendía lo que pasaba.

No entendía por qué la ancianita de la cámara no se levantaba. No sabía que era ese charco rojo que la rodeaba. No comprendía qué hacían los ninjas con los protectores raros y por qué la gente se caía y se quedaba en el suelo luego de cruzarse en su camino

Pero si que lo entendía. Y no quería hacerlo.

Hinata estaba horrorizada.

Había muertos, por todas partes. Cada vez más. Había gritos de dolor de madres perdiendo a sus hijos. Balbuceos incoherentes de niños pequeños hacia sus fallecidos padres. Había pánico, había miedo, había muerte.

Y lo único en lo que pensaba Hinata era en los dos niños paralizados por el miedo a su espalda. Los dos niños que hace momentos estaban alegres, despreocupados, felices,…Hace momentos. Lo único que escuchaba eran los ecos de las carcajadas emitidas no mucho antes.

Y ahora miraba a su alrededor con ojos que ven pero que no se atreven a mirar la desolación que los rodea. Y sintió furia. Sintió impotencia. Apretó los puños. Y sintió determinación para proteger a los dos pequeños, porque no podía permitir que la felicidad que trasmitían hace momentos se extinguiera por un malentendido entre naciones.

Un ninja enemigo se les acercó con un kunai sangriento en la mano. Se lanzó al ataque.

Shisui Uchiha estaba paralizado

Petrificado.

Inmóvil

Asustado

Era un Uchiha. Un miembro del clan más poderoso de Konoha. Un prodigio para su edad según su padre. Un futuro gran ninja según su madre. Un niño aterrorizado en medio de una guerra, según los enemigos que le ven

Alguien a quien proteger

Inútil.

Por suerte su cerebro de cinco años no procesaba toda esta información al completo. Shisui era consciente de dos cosas. De que estaba en peligro y de que no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Su primo Itachi tenía una caca sensei.

Cuando sea mayor, a Shisui le gustará recordar estos momentos como en el que descubrió la determinación y la fuerza dentro de sí para ser más fuerte. Pero en esos momentos no había determinación, había miedo. No había fuerza, había pánico, temblores involuntarios recorriendo su cuerpo. Había ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Había sudor frío bajando por su cuello. Hubo un grito escalofriante cuando un ninja casi le decapita con una espada

Y Shisui Uchiha activó por primera vez el sharingan

Kakashi recordó.

Se acordó de su padre y de sus aspiraciones pacifistas que nunca entendió. Recordó su muerte, recordó su deshonra. Recordó al hombre de Kumo que había matado. Vio otra vez las expresiones de dolor y venganza en las caras de sus compañeros. Sintió el latido de su corazón parándose en su mano otra vez.

Y recordó las expresiones de Obito y Rin cada vez que cumplían con una misión. Las mejillas ruborizadas de Minato-sensei cada vez que hablaba de Kushina. La primera misión-carrera en la que tenían que atrapar un mapache. Las visitas de su tío. El entrenamiento para los exámenes.

Lo que no pasó por su mente en ningún instante fue el código shinobi.

Pero Kakashi era un ninja de Konoha antes de todo, estaba impregnado en su ser. Y no iba a dejar que nadie dañara a su Aldea

Obito Uchiha era un llorica

Todos lo sabían. Nunca tenía nada en los ojos que justificara sus lágrimas.

Lloraba si fallaba. Sollozaba si se burlaban. Derrama lágrimas si caía, lloraba porque no tenía el Sharingan, no tenía padres, no tenía nadie a quien hacer orgulloso. Sollozaba porque nunca era suficiente, porque su esfuerzo nunca repercutía, porque vivía a la sombre de su clan, a la sombra de Kakashi

Obito Uchiha era un llorica

Pero cuando los ninjas invadieron la Aldea Escondida Entre Las Hojas Obito no soltó ninguna lágrima.

Le temblaron las piernas, se le dilataron las pupilas, tuvo náuseas. Pero no lloró. Obito era un Uchiha. Obito era heredero de un legendario doujutsu. No iba a permitir que unas gotas saladas de impotencia y rabia le nublaran la visión

Obito Uchiha era un Shinobi de Konoha. Y como tal, iba a proteger a su hogar hasta su último aliento

Namui se había desmayado en todas sus misiones al menos una vez

Siempre en los momentos críticos.

Pero esta vez no se desmayaría. No señor. Esta vez lucharía, defendería su aldea.

Porque el era un ninja de la Hoja

Se colocó en una posición defensiva, listo para proteger su hogar

Y Genma, salido de la nada aparentemente, chocó con el noqueándolo. Por suerte detrás de Genma estaba el equipo Ibiki sin sensei

-¡Anda!- Dijo Genma señalando al inconsciente Namui- ¿Y a este que le pasa ahora?

Al resto de ninjas sólo les salió una gotita en la nuca, demasiado preocupados con la situación como para ponerse a dar explicaciones

-Yo le llevaré-Exclamó Gai- Si no lo consigo

-QUIERES COGERLE Y DEJAR TUS PROMESAS PARA OTRO MOMENTO- Le gritó Asuma, muy fuera de carácter.- Y VOSOTROS, TENEIS QUE IR AL REFUGIO, ORDENES DEL HOKAGE. VAMOS VAMOS VAMOS.

Y salió pies polvorosa, seguido de Kurenai y Gai, que cargaba Namui.

Los demás ninjas salieron tras ellos, corriendo lo más rápido que podían los pequeños Uchihas, que no era mucho. Pero ningún Shinobi abandonaría a otro ninja en las fauces del peligro. Sobre todo si son infantes adorables y esponjosos.

Claro, que la pieza más fácil para el depredador son los débiles, los niños, los enfermos y los ancianos. Sólo era una cuestión de tiempo para que un grupo de seis ninjas, adultos, armados y poderosos, se pararan delante de el grupito de Konoha. Seis jounin.

No tenían ninguna posibilidad

Lo sabían

Pero un ninja debe estar preparado para dar la vida por su nación desde su entrada a la Academia. Un ninja sabe que lo más probable es que muera en el campo de batalla, defendiendo Konoha o cumpliendo con su misión. Pero todos los niños, sin excepción, hasta la insegura Hinata y el arrogante Kakashi y el descuidado Obito y el silencioso Namui y el extraño Gai y la amable Rin y la seria Kurenai y el bromista Genma y la alocada Anko, todos, se imaginan que morirán en una batalla cuando sean adultos, mayores, ninjas experimentados. Y sienten miedo, que les parliza e incita a la huida.

Pero también sienten honor, sienten valor, sienten deber. Y saben que morir con nueve años, casi diez, es mejor que vivir hasta los ochenta como un cobarde.

Kakashi es el primero en atacar porque él va a cumplir con su deber, no como su padre. Él es un hombre de honor, de promesas cumplidas y si hay que sacrificar tu vida aunque esta no tenga ningún peso en la guerra, lo haces. Porque es tu deber como Shinobi.

Obito no tarda en ir detrás. ¿Y qué si es el fracasado de los Uchihas y no tiene el Sharingan? Aún tiene kunais, igual que cualquiera. Aún tiene chakra y técnicas nuevas con las que arañar, masacrar, defender, esquivar, atacar. Obito Uchiha es un Ninja Orgulloso de Konoha, fracasado y llorica. Y va a luchar por su vida y la de otros hasta que no se pueda levantar.

Genma es el tercero en plantarle cara a un gran, feo y maloliente Shinobi de otra Aldea. Y lo hace con senbons y un guiño hacia Hinata. Porque él es así y su amiga necesita los ánimos y la confianza para demostrar su valía. Y Genma tiene de esos para dar y regalar. Además, siempre tendrá al byakugan para cubrirle las espaldas, ¿no?

Si Hinata Hyuga fuera otra persona hubiera hecho un gesto despectivo Genma. Rodar los ojos, adelantarle con una colleja, pegarle un grito, reírse a mandíbula batiente por la ironía de la situación. Pero Hinata Hyuga es Hinata Hyuga y simplemente le ofrece una tímida sonrisa y una mirada de determinación. Ve la confianza en sus ojos, porque sus ojos siempre ven todo, y activa el Byakugan. Como diría su sensei "es hora de partir la cara a los tontos estos que nos subestiman"

Itachi y Shisui se quedaron donde les dejaron. Demasiado inexpertos como para unirse a la batalla, demasiado torpes como para ser de ayuda, demasiado asustados. Pero todavía quedaban dos jounin, y por más que les intentaran cortar el paso cuatro niños no eran suficientes. Y la promesa de ojos Uchiha como botín de guerra y mentes infantiles para manipular en el perfecto guerrero para su Aldea es demasiado tentadora, demasiado fácil, como para dejarla escapar. Así que se acercan para capturar a dos niños y matar a cuatro, sin que haya vivido una década completa ninguno, por la ambición y el poder que despierta un kekkai genkai.

Nadie contaba con la presencia de las serpientes venenosas de Anko Mitarashi.

En la guerra, no hace falta que un ataque sea muy poderoso para que sea mortalmente efectivo. El elemento sorpresa concede por si sólo preciados momentos en los que poder atacar. Y el veneno ayuda mucho. Un ninja cae muerto y nadie tiene tiempo de darse cuenta de que Anko ha matado. Sin batir una pestaña. Luego, cuando la batalla y la adrenalina y el peligro no te gritan en la oreja lucha, lucha, lucha; los ninjas están horrorizados ante eso. Más tarde, razonan los que sobrevivieron años después, se dan cuenta que con un maestro como Orochimaru lo curioso es como Anko todavía tenga moral, aunque este disfrazada tras una capa de sadismo.

Los ninjas ya tienen cada uno su oponente. Pero eso no significa nada. Son Jounin contra Genin, graduados desde hace menos de un año, inexpertos en batallas, ignorantes de la anarquía que es en realidad el mundo ninja. Son jóvenes, ilusos y soñadores. Fáciles de engañar piensan unos, fáciles de derrotar, piensan otros.

Y tienen razón. Obito es el primero en caer. Hinata le sigue al intentar ayudarle. Genma continúa la cadena. Kakashi sigue luchando. Anko también. Los jounin se ven victoriosos. Anhelantes de coger su premio ignoran la cercanía de los tres aparentemente derrotados genin y se acercan al trofeo, a la joya de los Uchiha.

Varias cosas pasaron a la vez

Itachi y Shisui activaron un rudimentario sharingan, teniendo Shisui dos astas en un ojo e Itachi el más primario de todos. La heredera Hyuga activó su rango de divinación y un ninja cayó al suelo desangrándose internamente. Otro ninja, sobresaltado por el sharingan de los pequeños abre mucho los ojos. No le sirvió para ver los dos senbons que se clavaron en sus globos oculares provenientes de un magullado Genma. El tercer ninja pereció bajó Kakashi, aprovechando la distracción que había causado la muerte de dos de sus compañeros. Obito volvió a combatir a su previo contrincante, consiguiendo herirle de gravedad.

Pero Anko tenía problemas.

Una vez pasada la sorpresa de las serpientes y los venenos el jounin contra el que luchaba se cuidó de todas las armas que le lanzaba. Sabía que un rasguño podía ser fatal. El jounin era más alto, más fuerte, más rápido, más encolerizado. La mocosa que había matado a su compañero, a su mejor amigo, iba a pagar.

Así que jugó con Anko como un gato juega con un ratón antes de comérselo. Esquivando y haciendo amagos de atacar. Confundiendo a la niña, imposibilitando todos los medios de lucha que poseyera. Cansandola hasta el agotamiento. Pero todo tiene su fin

El jounin cogió un kunai envenenado que yacía a sus pies y con una puntería infalible se lo lanzó fieramente a Mitarachi. La discipula de Orochimaru cerró los ojos, paralizada ante su propia muerte. Esperó el dolor en el pecho, la sangre corriendo a borbotones por su estomago, el sonido brusco del kunai clavándose en sus entrañas.

**TONK**

Pero no era en su tripa donde estaba el kunai. Hinata Hyuga, la misma chica que casi había matado no hace ni una semana, tenía el kunai atravesando su brazo.


End file.
